Always
by GoldenRavenclawPhoenix
Summary: Snape awakes from a coma nearly two months after the final battle to a world in which Voldemort is gone. He ends up de-aging himself and erasing his memories. He is now 10 days old. Harry & Ginny find him. And the other children Harry & Ginny help. Harry and Ginny have many secrets. Will they get a life they all deserve? Will they all be a real family? Will they always be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Author's Note: I have permission from Winger-Hawk to use some of her ideas. Her story is called Serendipity. So go and check that out.**

****Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**.**

**Author's Note: I am Dragons_Twilight1992 trying something new.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Snape awakes from a coma nearly two months after the final battle to a world in which Voldemort is gone. He ends up de-aging himself and erasing his memories. He is now 10 days old. Harry and Ginny find him. And the other children Harry and Ginny help. Harry and Ginny have many secrets. Will they get a life they all deserve? Will they all be a real family? Will they always be together?

* * *

**Author's Note: Regulus, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ted, Fred, Dumbledore, Dobby are still alive in this story. And Frank and Alice are not insane.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_July 9th 1998_

* * *

Harry was with Ginny by the lake at Hogwarts. They were together again.

"Ginny I want an honest relationship with us. But I don't know how to tell you some things", Harry says casting a wandless spell on the area that nobody could over hear them

"I want an honest relationship too. I have my own secrets to tell. Wait here and I will be back in a moment", Ginny says disappearing and re-appearing with a baby

"She is beautiful", Harry says, "Who is she?"

"I was caught outside the wards of the Burrow in June. I was rapped. No one knew but me. I can't remember which Death Eater did it. But I found myself giving birth to her in on March 1st this year. No one knows only you. I couldn't give her away", Ginny says tears in her eyes

Harry pulls both of them into a hug. He thought breaking up would protect Ginny. He should have been there.

"It is ok. She is beautiful. What did you name her?" Harry asks looking at the 4 mouth old

"Linnaea Grace Weasley", Ginny says

"Ginny I will ALWAYS protect you and our children. That includes little Linnaea", Harry says kissing Ginny's tears away, "Where have you been hiding her?"

"With a muggle family. I used memory charms and when I was carrying Linnaea I used glamours and spells I read about to protect my baby from all the dark magic. I am glad she looks like me. It was hard doing it be myself but I had too. Something inside me told me to keep it a secret. Now you know I am marked", Ginny says

"I am marked too Gin. I will tell you my story. All my life really I have been a runaway. Vernon beat me all the time even broke my back at one stage. I magically healed myself each Summer before going back to school. Dumbledore said I had to stay their because of the blood wards but I found out that my mother Lily was not Azure Evans daughter. She was Bellatrix's half/sister. When I found out I confronted Bellatrix when we were in the Ministry. I felt her aura was different SOMEONE was controlling her. With the power of my will I realised her from the person controlling her. She told me she didn't believe in the Pure-Blood life. That she had a Muggle lover that she would have married if it hadn't been for the curse. When I felt Voldemort coming I told her to run. She did. She became my safe haven she bought a house near where Petunia and Vernon lived. Bellatrix was the one with the REAL blood wards. I stayed with her when I could. I have been Sexually, Mentally, and Physically abused as a child. She helped me see someone. During the war I had a very hard time when we were running through the Ministry with the locket Horcrux I was hit with a spell in my left leg. I used my will to trap it in my leg. Over the months in took its toll on me. And Ron and Hermione saying I didn't have much of a plan. Well I was tired and when for a walk. Greyback found me. We faced off and I killed him Gin! I killed him", Harry says

Ginny hugs Harry with Linnaea still in her arms.

"He was a monster Harry. Remember what he did to everyone. You have given them justice", Ginny says

"Here are the scars", Harry says opening his top and dropping the glamour

Ginny traces the red scars the lead up to his neck.

"What about your leg?" Ginny asks

"I have managed to get rid of the curse I think. But my leg will never be the same again. I am using the power of WILL and strength potions to stand without a cane. Only you, me and Aunt Bella knows all this", Harry says

"Looks like we both have skeletons in our closets", Ginny says

"I am very lucky to have you. And I promise I will take care of Linnaea as my own. But I know if you couldn't let me I have been abused..", Harry starts

"Harry I trust you. You will never raise a hand to a child. You have a big heart my love. And love magic is said to be the most powerful of all", Ginny says leaning against his chest with Linnaea in her arms

Harry wraps his arms around both of them and Linnaea coo's. Harry smiles down at the baby. Anything that was part Ginny's was wonderful...

* * *

_July 10th 1998_

* * *

Harry and Ginny were making their way up to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. They wanted to know how Professor Snape was doing. Since he had saved Harry's life over and over again. Linnaea was with Harry's Aunt Bellatrix. Ginny saw what Harry meant when she met Bellatrix her aura was good. They talked and Bellatrix told Ginny she could lean on her if she wanted.

When they got to the infirmary they heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry calls

There was no answer. Both of them followed the sound of the crying to find a baby in Madam Pomfrey's store room.

"Hello little one where did you come from?" Ginny asks scooping the baby up gently supporting the babies head, like she did with her own child

"Ginny this is a bottle of de-ageing potion", Harry says looking at the bottle on the floor

"Who do you think he is?" Ginny asks rocking the baby

The baby's cries quickly quieten down. The baby had black hair and dark blue eyes.

"It's Snape. His bed is empty", Harry says

"Can we turn him back?" Ginny asks

"No. Says here it is permeate. And that it erases memories", Harry says

"How old is he?" Ginny asks

Harry quickly runs a scan.

"He is only 10 days old", Harry says

"What do we do? Do we go to Professor Dumbledore? Or anyone from the Order?" Ginny asks

Harry looks at the baby and he already felt a connection to him. Like he did with Linnaea.

"No. He has already done enough damage. I think we should take him away. Most the Order hates him even if he paid the price for being a spy", Harry says

Ginny looks at the baby feeling a connection too.

"Where too?" Ginny asks

"Godric's Hollow. There is 1,500 acres of land I have acquired there next to the village as well as my parents house which has glamours to look re-build when it is not. There are places to live. We can live there to we get this situation sorted. I have put up strong wards so he will be safe there", Harry suggests, "Do you want to come with me? We can't tell anyone about this yet. We will pick up my Aunt and Linnaea. I don't think it is safe where they are"

"I will come with you. I can't leave him. But we must get baby supplies. I need some for Linnaea too", Ginny says rocking the baby

"Let's go to Diagon Ally. We can glamour ourselves and get what we need. I need potion ingredients", Harry says

"Let's call him Sam until we get to Godric's Hollow", Ginny suggests

"Great Idea", Harry says

They quickly glamour their selves and the baby. And they quickly get out of Hogwarts without anyone seeing them. That was a miracle in itself. They pick up Bellatrix and Linnaea. Bellatrix was quickly filled in on the story. And agreed it was the best idea.

They quickly head to Gringotts and withdraw a lot of money before heading to Alkyds and Moore. A baby shop.

"You hold Sam while I have a look around. Aunt Bell will you come with me?", Ginny says handing him the baby and Linnaea in her carrier

"Hello little guy. Don't worry we will take care of you", Harry says kissing the baby's head he checks Linnaea who was asleep in her carrier.

"What colour double pram do you want?" Ginny asks looking at prams with Bellatrix's help

"How about the the moon and sun one?" Harry asks

"Perfect. We also need a carrier", Ginny says

"Miss I will hold your stuff until you are done if you like?" the shopkeeper asks

"That would he great thanks", Ginny replies smiling handing him the pram and the carrier

"What type crib do you think?" Harry asks

"I think the Quidditch one", Ginny says

"With the Snitches, Quffles and Bludgers hanging around the top", Harry adds

"I think for Linnaea the Unicorn and Pegasus crib", Ginny says

"Dark or light wood?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark wood. And dark wood for the 2 chests of draws and the 2 rocking chairs", Ginny replies

"With the gold trimming", Harry adds

"Now what type of toys?" Ginny asks

"How about the snake? Do you like the snake Sam?" Harry asks

But the sight of the snake makes to infant begin to cry.

"I guess that is a no", Harry says, "Must still somewhere know a snake tried to kill him"

"How about the lion cub and the wolf cub?" Ginny asks

"Yes them. What about the black dog?", Harry asks

"Yes", Ginny says

They soon pick out a lot of toys and put them on the counter. Harry had spotted a walker and Linnaea will need one soon so he put it with the stuff they were going to buy.

"What colour blankets?" Harry ask

"What about red, black, green, purple, blue, white, aqua, blue-green, bright lavender, carmine red, cyan, electric green, ferrari red, heliotrope?" Ginny replies and picking up many more colours for Linnaea too

"Prefect. Should we do that with the clothes as well?" Harry asks

"Yes i think so" Ginny replies

"You are going to be a very spolit baby. You and Linnaea", Harry says kissing Severus's head

They spend the next hour in the shop (And one nappy change for Linnaea) collecting a cribs with a matress, a changing tables, chests of draws, a rocking chairs, stuffed toys (Lion cub, Wolf cub, black dog, a Stag, a Doe, a baby Ravan, Elephant, Cheetah Cub, a Penguin, a Whale, a Seal, an Owl, a Frog, a Cat, a blue teddy bear and a brown teddy bear), bottles, baby formula, binky's, blankets, baby soap, shampoo, a high chair, clothes (Lots of clothes), Baby Mobile (To hang above crib), Baby monitor, changing table, diapers, diaper wipes, diaper cream, changing mat, bed sheets, baby bathtub, towels, nightlight, a play pen, a baby Thermometer,a nursing pillow, bibs, burp clothes, a slings, and a diaper bags.

"Do you think we have everything?" Ginny asks worried

"I think we do. But we must go to Flourish &amp; Blotts to get parenting books", Harry says holding Severus close

"Good idea", Ginny says

"How much?" Harry asks the shop keeper

"938 Galleons, 29 sickles and 10 knuts", the Shop keeper says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

They quickly shrink all of their purchases. Except the sling. Ginny quickly puts on the sling and gently places Linnaea in it. Harry puts on the sling and puts Severus in it. With the help of his Aunt who insisted on buying some things

"Ok next stop Flourish &amp; Blotts", Harry says making their way up the street

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Ginny asks quietly

"Yes. I saw his life. We are doing the right thing", Harry says

They spend half an hour in there buying their books.

"Let's purchase these books and let's get going", Ginny says quickly taking the books up to the counter

"That will be 50 galleons, and 10 sickles", the store keeper says

Harry quickly hands over the money and they make their way to the Apothecary.

"You two wait out here and I will be right back", Harry says kissing Ginny's lips and handing Severus to his Aunt who gently holds the baby.

Harry needed ingredints for the Wolfbane potion and the muscle strenghten, Pain potion, Blood-Replenishing Potion, Calming Draught, cough potion, fever reducer, kids flu potion, Pepper-up Potion, Veritaserum. Now with his leg he had to take strenghten 3 times a day otherwise he will be on a cane. Ginny knows this of course and made sure he took his potion. Soon enough Harry was out 15 minutes later with a lot of potion ingredients.

"Ok. Let's go to our new home", Harry says

Ginny wraps her arms around Linnaea and Harry wraps an arm around Ginny's waist and the other around his Aunt's who had Severus and they apparate to Godric's Hollow.

Severus and Linnaea begin crying as soon as they arrive.

"Shh love it's alright", Ginny cooed rocking her back in forward

Harry was calming down Severus.

"I know where we are", Bellatrix says

"Welcome to 28 Godric's Hollow otherwise known as the Lion's Den", Harry says as soon as they calm Severus down

"It is a Mansion, Harry!" Ginny says

"Yes. I have 1,500 aches of it. I have been working on 15 Mansions with 100 acres a Mansion. We are the closest to town and the one across from us", Harry says

"It's lovely. I will have a big garden. Severus and Linnaea will have lots of room to play. What about the Muggle's?", Ginny says looking around

"I know. The Muggle's all think these mansion's have been here for years. I magically added them to the village map. I was thinking about giving one to Remus and Tonks. That was until Severus and Linnaea came along", Harry explains

"I think we should tell them. Just them. They have Teddy and they can help us out with Severus and Linnaea", Ginny says

"I will think about it. Let's get inside", Harry says leading them inside

"We need furniture", Ginny says looking around

"I know. Maybe soon we can go shopping for some of the hundreds of furniture we need. The kitchen is fully stocked however. I expanded this place when I renovated. I used Arithmacy and Ancient Runes to create wizarding space. So it looks bigger on the inside then on the outside. The basement is a potion lab, storage area and elf sleeping quarters. As well as the laundry. The Basement is also a play area with soft grass and trees. It is like a backyard down there. The Sixth Floor has 20 rooms, There are four master bedrooms and the two nursery's are five the other 14 are spare rooms. The four master bedrooms have a bathroom and Spa attached herwise there is three other bathrooms on that level. The fifth floor has 20 bedrooms. The fourth floor has 20 rooms. The third floor has 16 rooms too. Second floor has 20 rooms. There is also two closets on that floor they are really big. The first floor has 20 rooms and each room has its own bathroom otherwise there is two spare bathrooms on each floor", Harry explains, "My office is on the ground floor, there is room for an office for you as well, this is a play room, five story library that we need to fill up with books I used wizarding space in there to fix at least 500,000 books. We have a massive living room with built in floo connected to my parents ruined house, big dining room and a big can design how you like all of it I am still it the modelling stage. There is a total of 116 bedrooms. We also have a hot tub out back. I find it works wonders on the damage the Dursley's and the curse did", Harry says

"When did you learn Arithmacy and Ancient Runes?" Ginny asks

"I studyed them in my spare time. Ron and Hermonie never knew. I also learnt Ancient Magic, Muggle Studies, History and I also learnt some languages. That was when they left me in the search for the Horcruxs. I also learnt warding, curse breaking, Occlumency, Legilimency and wandless magic", Harry replies with a shrug

"Can you teach me Ancient Magic? Occlumency, Wandless Magic, Warding and some Languages" Ginny asks

"Sure. It is really simple once you get the hang of it", Harry replies

"What does it look like to muggles from the outside?" Ginny asks

"With the wards I have set they see a manor not mansion. Like a big muggle farm. Only you, me, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Linnaea, and Severus are keyed into the wards", Harry says

"Have you fixed the nursery's?" Ginny asks

"Yes. Let's get this little guy settled and Linnaea settled. Aunt Bella your room is on the 6th floor just follow us", Harry says

"You hide your intelligence at school", Ginny says softly

"Yeh at the Dursley's if I got better grades then Dudley they would punish me. They call it an ingrown behaviour. Only Aunt Bella, George, Fred, Remus and Tonks know but you. Hermione and Ron would be jealous if they knew my IQ", Harry says softly

"Well they shouldn't tell me", Ginny says kissing him softly

Ginny was going to give them a few curses next time. They were holding Harry back at school. They should have helped him out of that habit. She would have to work on it.

"180. I have photographic memory. I am a skilled Will Wizard and Enchanter. When I decided to try and show my skills in Potions in 6th year. Hermione got angry. So I am better off hiding it", Harry says

"Don't hide it from me love. Let it out. Don't hide it anymore show them the real Harry Potter. Those two seriously need to be taught a lesson", Ginny says

"They are still my friends. Even if you, Draco, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Dean, Susan, Seamus and Lavender are more friends then they are and a few others", Harry reveals

They get to the sixth floor and Harry shows his Aunt her room then talking them down to the two nursery's.

"This is the girls nursery", Harry says

"It is beautiful", Ginny says

It was pink with silver unicorns, fairies around on the walls.

"What do you think baby girl?" Ginny asks the 4-month-old

"Coo", Linnaea says eyes widening at the pretty room

Ginny puts her in her crib and set things up before they more to Severus's nursery.

"This is the boys nursery", Harry says

"It is gorgeous. Big too", Ginny says

It was blue and had golden snitches around the ceiling.

"It is so the baby can keep it as it grows older. There are other rooms for Nursery's there two are the first one. I kind of winged it. I didn't know we were going to have babies so soon I am still working on it", Harry says

"It is fine how it is. Now lets get to work and get Sev in his crib", Ginny says kissing Harry

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_Day after and three days in one chapter_

* * *

_11th of July to 14th of July 1998_

* * *

After a quick trip on the first day for some design magazines Ginny got to work. Marking furniture she wanted. And some Muggle stuff she thought would be good for the mansion. Harry had built a pool out back it was also fenced off. Both where getting used to the situation. Having two babies was an adjustment. They had adjusted much to working together as a team. Harry had told her other things about being on the run like how he saved a Faerie woman named Sarai and her mortal Muggle-Born husband Tom Evans and their daughter 2-year-old Nesmay, 6 year old twins Aubrey and Audrey, an 18-year-old named Morgiana and a 9-year-old Balin. They were outcasts in the faerie world because of the children being half-mortal. Harry said he on the morning of Sev's de-aging he had sent an owl saying they could stay at the mansion. Tom was his Uncle his Mothers half/brother.

So two days later the family turned up. Harry introduced them and showed them to a room on the fifth floor. The two families spent two days together adjusting but they had an easy time. Tom also told have of a relative who was a born-vampire and had a wife and twins named Syren and Setas they were 4. Harry said all of them could stay he didn't mind neither did Ginny. It made for a noise household lucky Harry had charmed the bedrooms to be sound proof. Harry already loved Linnaea as his own daughter. And already Severus felt like theirs.

* * *

After getting up four times with Severus and three times with Linnaea on the 14th they were getting ready to go to the furniture store. They needed a lot of furniture. First Ginny and Harry put on their disguises and put Severus in his sling and Linnaea in hers and grabbing the nappy bag. They apparate straight into Diagon Ally. Leaving everyone else at the Mansion. They put Severus and Linnaea in the double pram. They quickly walk into the magical furniture shop.

"Hello there can I help you?" the shop keeper asks

"Hello we just bought a mansion and we are looking to furniture it", Ginny says

"Oh is those are your babies?" the shop keeper asks

"Yes. This is our son Sam and daughter Linnaea", Ginny says

"How old is they?"

"Sam is 2 weeks old and Linnaea is our adopted daughter and she is 4 months", Harry replies

"Congratulations"

"Now we are looking for xxx super king beds. xxx super king bed mattresses, xx dressers. A dining table. And 3 lounge suites...", Ginny says listing off the furniture she wanted

"What colour for the lounge suite?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark brown", Harry replies

"Dark or light wood for the dressers and the dining table?" the shop keeper asks

"Dark please", Ginny says

"How big do you want the dining table?" he asks

"70 seater", Ginny says thinking ahead about her family coming over when this is all out. The dining room was big enough for that.

"Ok I will get that for you. We have a table that expands up to 90 people would you like that one?" he asks

"Yes please", Ginny says smiling

"How big of lounge suite?" he asks

"Three, three seater couches, five 4 seateres couch and 9 arm chairs", Harry says

"Do you want a coffee table?" he asks

"Yes please. Dark wood", Ginny replies

"Glass top?" he asks

"No thank you. Wood top will do", Harry replies

"Side tables?" he asks

"Yes please", Ginny replies

"How many?" he asks thinking all the money he was going to make today

"xx. Dark wood", Harry replies

"Excellent. Anything else?" the shop keeper asks

"Yes. Four book cases. And four potion cabinets", Harry says

"Dark wood again yes?"

"Yes please", Harry says

"Can we also have 2 china cabinet", Ginny asks

"Of course. Mrs?" he asks

"Rettop", Ginny replies

"Anything else?" he asks

"Yes a desk. Dark wood again", Harry says

"Anything else?" he asks

"Do you have those clocks that are with people's names on it?" Ginny asks after saying a few other things

"Yes we do. Are you interested?" he asks

"Yes. How much?" Ginny asks

"568 Galloens. Do you want us to put the names on or do you want us too?" he asks

"No we are right we will do it ourselves", Harry says

"Is there anything else?" he asks

"No thanks. How much will that come too?" Harry asks

"Just let me get it all for you", the shop keeper says walking away

"This is going to cost a fortune", Ginny mutters

"Don't worry love. I have plenty of money", Harry says

That's when Severus begins to fuss.

"Come here love", Ginny says picking him up and rocking him, "I think he is hungry. Can you get me a bottle?"

"Sure", Harry says digging into the diaper bag and handing her the bottle full of milk

Severus quickly begins to drink up and Harry feeds Linnaea while they were waiting and they are soon done with their bottles. Ginny and Harry quickly burps them just as the shop keeper comes back.

"I have your total", he says

"How much?" Ginny asks

"16,989 Galleons, 187 sickles, and 55 knuts", the shop keeper says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

They soon leave with a bag of shrunken furniture.

"I need to get a new owl", Harry says

"Let's go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium then", Ginny says

Soon they leave with two owls. One black owl with gold eyes. Harry names her Athena. And one trawny owl that Ginny named him Aether after the god of air. They were heading up past Flourish &amp; Blotts when they see Ron and Hermonie.

"Damn", Harry mutters

Ginny tenses her hands tightly on the pram

"I can't believe Harry has disappeared. Ginny too", Ron says

"Where could they have gone? It is not like him to disappear", Hermonie says

"Mum's going spare. Trust me you don't want to be around her at the moment. The only thing holding her back from calling the Aurors is that the clock points at safe. But they have been gone for days", Ron says

"I hope they are together", Hermonie mutters, "We will find them soon. Harry and Ginny don't know protective spells well"

"Let's go", Harry whisperers to Ginny

He was angry at what Hermione had said. He saw the look in Ginny's eyes and she was pissed too.

They quickly make their way to the apparition point. Soon they arrive back at Godric's Hollow Mansion. They put Severus and Linnaea in their cribs while everyone set up all the furniture soon the mansion was looking less empty.

"I think you are right. We better let Remus and Tonks in on the secret", Harry says to Ginny

"Your really going to tell them?" Bellatrix asks

"Yes Aunt Bella", Harry says

"Can they be trusted?" Bellatrix asks

"Yes they can. I am sure they will keep this a secret", Harry replies

"How are we going to tell them?" Ginny asks

"I will write them a letter to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 12. I will go alone. Hopefully they will keep this a secret", Harry replies waving his hand summoning a peace of parchment and a quill.

Harry quickly writes a letter to Remus and sends it on Athena.

"Now we wait for the reply", Harry says

Severus let's out a cry from his room.

"He's hungry and needs a nappy change. I think. I will go and feed him", Ginny says kissing Harry and making her way up to the wailing baby…

* * *

Remus and Tonks were at Tonks mothers. Sirius had just been there to inform them that Harry has disappeared with Ginny and it had been days. And that Snape was gone from the hospital wing.

"Where the hell are you Harry?" Remus mutters

"Do you think it has something to do with Ron and Hermione?" Tonks asks

"I know they don't know Harry as well as they think they do. So it is possible", Remus says

That's when there was a hoot and a black owl flies in.

"Who's it from?" Tonks asks

"Let's see", Remus says, "It's addressed to both of us"

_Dear Remus and Tonks,_

_Sorry to have worried you. But it was necessary. You will find out tomorrow if you decide to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon tomorrow. Come alone. I am trusting you Remus please listen to me. You can bring Tonks and Teddy but no more._

_Know that I will know if you bought anyone._

_Harry_

"That is weird. Why would Harry not want us to not bring his friends?" Tonks asks

"I don't know. But we will find out. Let me send him a reply saying we will meet him tomorrow", Remus says writing a reply

"Are we going to listen to him and bring no one else with us?" Tonks asks

"Yes. He trusts us. I don't want to lose that trust", Remus says

"Ok. We will see what he is hiding tomorrow", Tonks says

* * *

"We have a reply", Harry says that afternoon

"What did they say?" Ginny asks Linnaea in her arms

_Harry we will meet you tomorrow. We will bring no one else with us. I hope you can trust us with whatever you are caught up with._

_We will help you with what ever you want_

_Remus_

"Looks like I am going out tomorrow", Harry says taking Severus into his arms

"Do you really want to go alone?" Ginny asks

"Yes. I must protect you, Sev, Linn and everyone here. I will bring them here when I am sure we can trust them with our secret", Harry replies rocking Severus , "If everything goes well you will meet your Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora", Harry says to the baby

The baby gurgles in response.

"Coo", Linnaea says waving her rattle

"Maybe he will have some ideas on how to get Severus legally ours", Ginny replies getting ready to nurse Linnaea

"That's what I hope too", Harry replies

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_July 15th 1998_

* * *

"I am leaving now", Harry says to Ginny as she nurses Severus

"Ok. I will put Severus in his crib. So when you bring Remus, Tonks and Teddy here he is nowhere in sight", Ginny says

"We'll be upstairs", Bellatrix says picking up baby Linnaea

"Good. We need to tell them before they see all of you. Make sure you set the monitor in their rooms", Harry says

"I will. Everything will be fine. Just go and we'll see you soon", Ginny says kissing him

"I'll see you hopefully within the next hour", Harry says kissing her back and kissing Severus's head

"Be careful", Ginny says

"Always", Harry says giving her another kiss

Harry walks out the door and apparates to outside the Leaky Cauldron. He walks in disguised and looks around finally spotting Remus, Tonks and Teddy he walks over there. After scaning the crowd to see if Remus bought anyone with him. Muttering a spell to check. It came up clean.

"Remus", Harry says, "What have I been keeping a secret all these years?"

"Who are you?" Remus asks

"It's me Harry", Harry says

"Your academics. You could easterly get O's in everything. But after the Dursley's, Ron jealousy and Hermione you stayed low", Remus replies, "Prove who you say you are", Remus says in a hard voice

"You taught me the Patronus charm in my third year. By using a Boggart. My Patronus is a stag", Harry replies,

"Harry!" Remus says getting up and hugging the man

"Good to see you too Remus. Hi Tonks", Harry says smiling at the Metamorphmagus

"Wotcher Harry", Tonks replies

"What's with the disguise Harry?" Remus asks as they take a seat

"I don't need people recognising me. Do you mind coming with me? It is easier to explain away from here", Harry says

"What is going on Harry? Are you in trouble?" Remus asks

"No. No trouble. Please trust me and come with me", Harry begs

"Ok Harry. Let's go sweetheart", Remus says helping Tonks up with Teddy

"How's Teddy?" Harry asks as they walk out of the Leaky Caldron

"He's good. Would you like to hold him?" Tonks asks

"Later. Let's get going. We need to talk", Harry replies

"Where are we going?" Remus asks

"Take my hand and I will get us to the place. Trust me", Harry says offering both his hands, "Do you trust me?"

"We trust you Harry", Remus says, "Sweetheart take Harry's hand"

Remus takes Harry's left hand and Tonks his right and holding Teddy tightly.

"Alright. Lets go", Harry says apparting them to Godric's Hollow

"Where are we Harry?" Remus asks

"The outskirts of Godric's Hollow. This is where I built my mansion and others", Harry says gesturing to the mansion in front of them

"Wow Remus look at that", Tonks says looking at the mansion

"You did this Harry?" Remus asks shocked

"Yes. Now let's get inside. Ginny is waiting for us", Harry says leading them into the house

Harry shows them into the living room where Ginny was waiting for them.

"Wotcher Ginny", Tonks says

"Hi Remus, Tonks" Ginny says coming over to give them a hug

"This place is looks great", Tonks says looking around

"So this is where you disappeared too", Remus says

"Yes. But before you judge you have to know the whole story", Harry says

"What is the whole story Harry?" Remus asks taking a seat

That is when Severus lets out a cry from his room. Then Linnaea lets out a cry.

"We have them", Bellatrix calls

"Are you sure you can handle two of them?" Ginny calls

"Positive just explain to them", Bellatrix calls back

"That's a baby", Tonks says excitedly with Teddy in her arms.

"Yes. Well two babies", Harry says

"Who was that?" Tonks asks

"It is a long story", Harry says with a sigh

"When did you get a baby? Well TWO babies. I saw you a couple of days ago and you didn't have a baby then. Neither did you Ginny", Remus says thinking hard

"I was raped last year. I didn't tell anyone but Harry a couple of days ago. I fell pregnant. Only Luna, Harry, Neville and you both know", Ginny says

"Oh Ginny", Tonks says hugging Ginny, "You should have told me"

"I was being protective", Ginny says, "And I was still in the shock stage"

"So that is one of the babies?" Tonks asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"And the other one?" Remus asks

"Well two days ago. Ginny and I went to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey about Professor Snape. When we heard a baby cry. We followed the cry into the storage room to find a baby on the floor and a potion bottle on the floor besides him", Harry explains

"What was the potion?" Remus asks

"It was a de-aging potion", Harry says

"Who de-aged themselves?" Tonks asks

"It was Professor Snape", Harry says

"You re-aged him didn't you?" Tonks asks

"I can't. It was permanent and it erases memories. In all sense of the world he is a baby again", Harry explains

"Why would he want to de-age himself?" Tonks asks

"He probably didn't. It was next to a killing potion. They looked the same and smelt the same. He probably wasn't in the right frame of mind. But I guess we will never know", Harry says shrugging

"So the other baby is Severus Snape?" Remus asks

"Yes. We have been taking care of him for the past few says", Harry says

"How old is he?" Tonks asks

"2 weeks old", Harry replies

"So young", Tonks murmurs

"Why have you kept this all secret?" Remus asks

"Because imagine if it got out that Severus Snape spy for the light de-aged himself. Imagine the people who would want to get custody of him", Harry says

"Death Eaters", Remus says nodding

"Exactly. And Ron wouldn't be happy about it either", Harry replies

"So what do we do now?" Tonks asks

"Would you know anyone who can help us adopt him?" Harry asks

"You're going to adopt Severus Snape", Tonks says shocked

"Yes", Harry says, "I feel like I owe him that. I saw his memories"

"I think I know who. To you remember Hestia Jones?" Remus asks

"Isn't she in the order?" Harry asks

"Yes. She is a social worker. And I bet she can keep a secret. She will probably help you from start to finish", Remus replies

"That's great. I'll write her a letter tomorrow and send it off. See if I can arrange a meeting", Harry says, "Now I have to tell you about the other people living here..."

Harry tells them about Bellatrix and everything but his leg. They are shocked.

"So your my cousin?" Tonks asks Harry

"I guess so. Your mothers father was my mothers father", Harry says

"Can we trust her?" Remus asks

"Trust me you can. So do you want to meet the babies?" Harry asks

"Yes!" Tonks says excitedly

"I'll be right back", Ginny says leaving the room

"How are you coping with this Harry?" Remus asks with concern

"With the help I am coping. I have been reading parenting books. I think I know most of what to do. We bought a lot of stuff yesterday for them", Harry says as Ginny enters the room with Linnaea

Bellatrix had Severus The rest of the family had come down too

"Ahh they are so cute", Tonks cooed, "What's your girls name?"

"Linnaea Grace Weasley she is 4 months old. She was born on March 1st", Ginny says

"She looks just like you", Tonks says smiling

"It is a very adult thing you both are doing taking on two newborns", Remus says

"They have us", Bellatrix says

"I still don't trust you", Remus says

"That is fine. I know I have done bad things. But I was being controlled. Let me make you feel easier. I Bellatrix Druella Black hereby swear that I will stay true to the light. I swear not to hurt Harry or any of his friends", Bellatrix says her wand glows with her promise

"We will be watching", Remus says

"This is Severus", Bellatrix says changing the subject back to the babies

"Would you like to hold her? Dora?" Ginny asks

"Of course. Harry do you want to take Teddy?" Tonks asks

"I'll hold Teddy", Harry says taking Teddy into his arms

Ginny hands Linnaea to Tonks and Linnaea cooed in her arms.

"She is beautiful. When we have a daughter Linnaea can play with her", Tonks says

Remus looks a bit startled.

"An...", Remus stutters

"I would like more children. Come on tell me you don't want more children?" Tonks asks

"I want more. But should I risk it?" Remus asks

"It is worth it in the end Remus. Look at Harry and I we have two babies. We didn't plan on having them. But they DO bring great joy to us. Even if Linnaea was born of rape", Ginny says taking Linnaea back

"Do you want to hold Severus?" Bellatrix asks Tonks

"Yes. But Remus this is NOT over", Tonks says giving her husband a stern look

Bellatrix quickly hands over Severus.

"He is light", Tonks says

"I am feeding him so hopefully that will change", Ginny replies as she now was beginning to feed Linnaea

"What are you feeding him?" Tonks asks

"I am breastfeeding him. Since I am already with Linnaea", Ginny explains

"How many times did they keep you up last night?" Tonks asks rocking Severus slightly

"5 times. Teddy?" Harry asks

"4 times. He is sleeping better since he is 3 months old", Tonks replies

"Now I better introduce my family here. This is Sarai and Tom Evans. Tom is my Uncle and Sarai is a Faerie. And their five children Morgana who is 18, Balin who is 9, Aubrey and Audrey who are 6 and Nesmayallindra who is two", Harry says, "And these are my distant relatives Edward Evans and his wife Julie Evans and their twins Syren and Satas they are 4. They are born vampires"

Remus shakes their hands and introduces himself and his wife and son.

"Now I have something to give you", Harry says

"What is it?" Remus asks wirily

Harry hands him the keys to the mansion across the road.

"What are these?" Remus asks taking the keys

"They are keys to the mansion across the road", Harry says smiling

"Harry we can't take this", Remus says trying to give the keys back

"Yes you can. The mansion is yours", Harry says, "Ginny and I want you in the area"

"Thank you Harry", Remus says

"What about telling everyone?" Tonks says, "They will want to visit us"

"Our mansion is warded. They can't see inside. We just won't go outside", Harry replies

"Are you ok with that?" Remus asks Ginny

"Yes. Until we can adopt Severus and add Harry as Linnaea's father. This is the best option", Ginny says

"What about your parents?" Tonks asks

"They will understand when we tell them. I will write them a letter and tell them I'm ok. But not where I am", Ginny explains

"Make sure you do that", Remus says

"Oh one other thing Remus. That house is fully furnished. I made sure of it before I offed it to you", Harry says grinning

"Harry this is way too much", Remus says

"It's nothing you are my friend and a friend of my parents. You have helped me a great deal", Harry replies

"Ok then. We will move in this weekend. What about the other houses?" Remus asks

"I have built 9 other mansions. I don't know what I am going to do with them yet. But I am thinking. Do you want to see the Mansion? Ginny, Aunt Bella and the others can mind Teddy", Harry replies

"Is that alright with you Ginny?" Tonks asks

"Yes of course. Go. We will be fine", Ginny says

Tonks gives her Aunt Bellatrix Teddy who she smiles at. Julie comes and takes Severus.

Soon they are across the street at Remus's place.

"Wow", Tonks says looking around

The house was painted in light colours. The chairs were light brown.

"How many bedroom is this?" Remus asks

"55 bedroom, 25 bathrooms", Harry replies, "25 plus the nursery on the second, the master room is on the top floor and it has its own bathroom with a Spa, 25 on the First Floor, and 5 on the bottom floor. There is an office on the ground floor. There is also a basement that you can lock yourself in on a night of the full moon. I used Wizarding space to make it like a big back yard "

"Thank you Harry this is more then we could ever dreamed of", Remus says

"Did you buy all the furniture?" Tonks asks

"Everything but the nursey. That I though you can do yourself", Harry replies

They spend another two hours together going over the mansion and showing them Harry's mansion and what he was working on before Remus and Tonks had to get going. They quickly say goodbye.

"I will write Mum now", Ginny says

"Write to the order instead. They are probably gathering as we speak", Harry replies

"Alright. Hopefully they will stop looking for us", Ginny says

"Unlikely. I will write Hestia Jones tomorrow and set up a meeting", Harry says Severus in his arms

Linnaea was in the bouncer.

"I hope Mum and Dad will understand", Ginny says writing the letter

"They will in time", Harry replies putting an arm around Ginny

"I hope"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

_July 16th 1998_

* * *

_The Burrow_

* * *

"Where the hell are Ginny and Harry? Have you heard anything Sirius?" Molly asks

"Nothing. I have called the order and they will be hear any minute", Sirius replies

True to his word. All the order but Kingsley and Hestia came. So the room was filled with Ron, Hermonie, Sirius, Fred, Katie (Fred's Girlfriend), George, Angelina (George's girlfriend), Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Minerva, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Amelia Bones, Regulus, Hagrid, Mad-eye, Andromeda, Ted, Neville, Luna, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet-Wood, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Megan Jones, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and several other members.

Remus and Tonks didn't look worried about what this was all about.

"Have we heard anything from Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asks

"Nothing and Ginny is missing as well", Arthur replies

"Severus is also missing", Minerva says

"He probably took them", Sirius mutters

Remus and Tonks have to hide their grins. They knew that it was the other way around.

"Severus wouldn't be in any condition to do anything. He was in a coma for two months after being bitten by a deadly snake. He was lucky to get to me when he did", Madam Pomfrey says scowling at Sirius

"He shouldn't be so l...", Sirius states

"What about the clock Mum?" Percy asks quickly changing the subject

"It only points Ginny is safe. Nothing else", Molly says worriedly

That's when a black owl flies in. Remus and Tonks grin recognises the owl. It hoots and holds out its leg. Dumbledore takes it and begins to read it out loud.

_Dear everyone,_

_Sorry to worry you but it is necessary. You will find out it time. It may not be any time soon. But we will tell you in time. A lot of time._

_Mum, Dad sorry to have worried you but I am alright. But I am not coming home for a while. Just rest assured that I am safe. I can't tell you where I am. But know I am safe. Harry's with me and he will make sure I am safe._

_Please stop looking for us. You won't find us. Not even if you look for a hundred years. We don't want to be found. We will see you soon. I promise. And I keep my promises you should all know that. When we are sure that it is safe we will come home._

_I promise too. I also keep my promises. Trust me what we are doing it is very important. And when we are done with what we are doing we will come back and sure that is safe we will come back with a surprise._

_Sirius don't go flying off the handle. Like you always do! Just stay out of trouble too we come back. Please don't do anything rash. We don't want you in trouble. Please just stop looking for us. As I said you won't find us even if you looked for a hundred years. And I do mean that!_

_Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron take care of Mum and Dad. They will need you. I know how over protective you are of me. But this has to stop here. I am about to turn 17 and that will make me an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world. You have to stop this search for me. Know Harry will protect me and that we are all right._

_I will protect Ginny with my life you have my word on that. I will always protect her. And hers at any cost. She is my world._

_See Harry WILL protect my and care for me. You don't have to worry._

_Hermione take care of Ron make sure we doesn't do anything off the handle. I don't want him to be in trouble. Ron please go ahead and take the Auror position. You will do great at it. But be safe. Otherwise you will be hearing from us._

_Ron just one thing. Please be careful. I don't want you hurt. And as Harry says you will be hearing from us._

_Know now that I will not be taking the Auror position. I have something more important to do. Kingsley thanks for offering it anyway. I really do appreciate it. But that is not what I want to do with my life any more. I have something else in mind. I don't sure you will approve but Ginny does and that is all that matters. To me the most is what Ginny thinks not what you all think. That includes you Hermione, Ron and Sirius._

_Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall I will not be coming to my last year of school. I will sit my N.E.W.T.S when I want. I am sorry Mum and Dad if this makes you mad. But that is the way it has to be._

_I will also take my N.E.W.T.S when Ginny does. I am sorry if that makes you disappointed. But Ginny and I have a plan._

_We will keep in touch and we hope you will do the same._

_Don't try and put a tracking charm on any of the owls you send us or we send you. They will be quickly removed so you won't find us. I have made sure it is impossible for you to track us. If you don't believe me try._

_We love you and we will miss you._

_Love Harry &amp; __Ginny_

Molly and Arthur sigh in relief Ginny was alright and with Harry. They also were slightly angry that Ginny won't be coming home. Molly was angry that Ginny wouldn't be sitting her N.E.W.T.S. She had to finish school.

Remus and Tonks shared a secretive smile. They knew this. It was amusing to see how the others were taking it.

"We wasn't that enlightening", Dumbledore says

"We have to find them", Molly says

"I agree with Molly. Who's know what they are up too", Sirius says

"I think not. They seem to be alright. We have to honour their wishes. Harry is after all turning 18 in two weeks' time", Dumbledore says

"Ginny is underage!" Molly rages

"I am sorry Molly but she won't be for much longer. I doubt we will be able to find them. I think Harry would have put up protection against us as he said and I don't think we can penetrate it. I think we better search for Severus. I fear that he is in trouble", Dumbledore says

"So we are not going to do nothing?" Charlie says, "She's our little sister"

"Why don't you write them a letter stating your concerns. I am sure they will reply", Dumbledore replies as the floo flares to life and Kingsley steps out.

"Why are you here Minister?" Percy asks

"I just got a letter from Harry stating that he will not be doing Auror training. He told me thanks but no thanks. That he had something more important to do", Kingsley says

"We just got a letter from Harry and Ginny saying the same thing and telling us not to look for them", Bill says

"So what are you going to do?" Kingsley asks

"We are going to stop the search for them and concentrate on finding Severus. I fear for his life", Dumbledore says

Half of the order didn't agree but they had to Dumbledore's word was final. They just had to wait and see. They started writing a letter to them. Molly wanted to send a howler but Arthur talked her out of it. They wrote the letter and Sirius put a tracker on it and they sent it off with the black owl. Now all they had to do was wait and see if they reply…

* * *

Hestia Jones was sitting at her desk writing out a report when a tawny owl flies down and drops a letter on her desk and sits on the desk. Obviously waiting for a reply. Hestia looks at the owl before reading the letter.

_Dear Hestia,_

_I need your help. I can't tell you by a letter because this is sensitive. I need someone that can help me without anyone finding out. We need you. We need to meet in private as soon as possible. Please send a reply with Aether. With the time and place of the meeting. Being no one else with you and tell no one. I am trusting you. I will know if you bring anyone else with you and I will not show myself. Please get back to me as soon as possible._

_From Harry Potter_

_PS. Do not try putting a tracking spell on Aether. It won't work._

Now that was interesting. Why would Harry need to see her. Hestia thinks. She knows she has to meet with him. She didn't want to frighten him off. She quickly writes a reply with a time and date of a meeting. Hopefully he will show up she thinks.

"Have a safe flight Aether", Hestia says to the owl

The owl hoots and flies off. Now Hestia was alone wondering what Harry wanted to see her about…

* * *

Ginny was playing with Severus on the floor of the nursery and Harry was playing with Linnaea. With their wolf and lion club. Little Severus waved his hands at the toys. Little Linnaea seemed to take a liking to the wolf. And Severus the lion cub.

"You like that don't you", cooed Ginny

"I think they both do. You like that Naea", Harry says gently tickling Linnaea's tummy

"I think it is time for a nap", Ginny says picking up Severus

"I will put Linnaea to bed", Harry says

He begins to hum a lullaby. Soon Linnaea is fast asleep. Harry settles her in her crib and sets the monitor. Harry goes into Severus's nursery and kissing the babies forehead. Harry quickly makes his way downstairs to find Athena had just returned.

"At least it is not a howler", Ginny says taking the letter

"It has a trace on it", Harry says tracing a finger over it

"Of course", Ginny says shaking her head

"Let's read it then", Harry says taking a seat beside Ginny

_Harry, Ginny_

_Why one earth would you run away! You need to come back this instant. Ginny you are still under age. You might not like it but I am still in charge of you. You need to come back and finish school. You need to get your N.E.W.T.S. I already have Fred, George and Ron not doing their N.E.W.T.S I don't need you too. Harry you need to come back too. I don't know what is wrong but come back and we will help you through it. Please don't tell me you have run off because you are pregnant. I may be too young to be a grandmother but I would live with it eventually._

I agree with your mother. You need to finish school. Ginny those exams are important. Please come home. Harry if your intention is not coming home take care of my Ginny. Look after each other. I hope you will return safe to us. When you have done whatever it is you are up too.

_**Harry I don't know what you are doing. But I hope you have a good reason. We will stop searching and I will try to stop the others. I will keep Ron out of trouble. Ginny what are you going to do about your N.E.W.T.S? You need them to get a good career. I hope you are not doing anything foolish. Be careful.**_

Harry mate why on earth would you give up your dream job? I thought we were going to do this together. Why have you gone off with my sister? What is so important? Come on you can tell us. You tell us everything. You can us. We will help you. What is this offer job?

_**Harry I don't know what you are caught up with but you know you can always come to me right? Please come home. Whatever you are caught up with we can deal with together. I don't think I can do your request to stop looking for you. I have missed 13 years of your life already. You're my godson. I need to protect you. So please come to me otherwise I will find you. I promise you that! You said try you. Well try ME!**_

_I don't know what you are doing but be careful. Take care of her. Ginny you are my sister and I will always protect you. So be careful. I will try to keep mum calm. But that will be a challenge._

**Mr Potter, Miss Weasley I will take your requests. I have told everyone to stop looking for you but I am sure that will be ignored. Miss Weasley you are now out of school. I hope you know what you are doing. If you are in trouble you can come to me. I am so sorry for what I have put you through Harry. It was unforgivable. I hope one day you can forgive me.**

**I hope you two will remain safe.**

**From Dumbledore, **_Molly_, Arthur,_**Hermonie**_**, **Ron, _**Sirius**_** and **_Bill_

"Well that was enlightening", Harry says chuckling

"It was. I am glad that Bill is going to try and keep mum calm. Hopefully this won't go on too long", Ginny says

"Sirius is still looking for us. But my wards he won't find us. That will get him frustrated", Harry says chuckling

"I know. Poor Remus", Ginny says chuckling, "Can you believe Mum thinks I am pregnant? She missed her own daughters pregnancy months ago! She should have been supporting me then. In stead I had to hide it and give birth to Linnaea with only Neville and Luna knowing and helping me"

"That reminds me I owe them. I am going to owl them today", Harry says

That's when an unidentified owl flies in. Harry grabs the letter and the owl flies away.

"Who is it from?" Ginny asks

"I don't know. Let's look", Harry says and starts reading out load.

_Harry,_

_I will take your name off the academy list. I hope you know what you are doing this is a once in a life time opportunity you are giving up. I know you have your reasons. I just hope they are the good ones. Because I don't think I can offer this again._

_Kingsley_

"Well I am no longer going to be an Auror", Harry says lightly

"Are you sure that was your dream job", Ginny asks

"I am sure. I am committed to my family now. And anyway my leg won't past the fitness test", Harry says

"I guess", Ginny replies as Aether flies in

"Ah a reply from Hestia let's see what she says", Harry says

_Harry,_

_I will meet with you. How about I meet you at Regent's park by the water fountain at 1.00pm on the 18th of July. I will bring no one._

_See you then._

_Hestia Jones_

"Well we are a step in the right direction", Ginny says

"Yes. That is good", Harry says

"How are you going to tell her?" Ginny asks

"I am going to apparate her here. We can explain better away from witnesses", Harry says

"That's a good idea. I hope she can help us", Ginny says

"I hope so too"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

_July 18th 1998_

* * *

"I'm moving", Remus says to Sirius, Dumbledore and the Weasley's

"Where too?" Sirius asks

"I have a place in Godric's Hollow", Remus replies

"What number?" Sirius asks

"It has just been built just outside the down", Remus replies

"That's Prongs place", Sirius says

"I know it was one of the places I could get. I decided on this house", Remus says

"Do you need help moving in?" Arthur asks

"Yes. If you don't mind helping us this weekend", Remus says

"We can help. I'll have Alicia watch over the store and we will help you move in", George says

That's when the black owl flies back in. It had been two days since they sent the message. Now they were finally getting a reply.

_Dear everyone _

_I am sorry but we are not coming back to do our N.E.W.T.S. Maybe if we finish things in time we might be able to sit our N.E.W.T.S with everyone else but I won't count on it. Dad we will look after each other so you can rest easy. Mum I AM NOT PREGNANT! How could you even think that! Erg I can't say anymore here's . Maybe if you had eyes you would see. Now here is Harry._

_Hermonie we will be careful we promise. Ron I have got many reasons why I would give up my dream job. But none of that I will share now. I also can't tell you why I have gone off with your sister. But don't worry you will find out in time. Sirius I am not in trouble. I just need time to myself. So Ginny and I have decided to go off on our own for a little while. By the way nice try with the tracking charm. I am so sorry it didn't work. Actually I am not. But I said we didn't want to be found._

_Thank you Bill make sure you take care of yourselves. And I say again I am safe. I know you will always protect me. But this is one of these times I need you all to let me go. _

_Professor maybe one day I can forgive you. But it can't be today. You messed with my life and the life of Professor Snape. You need to think about that. Maybe one day you will earn my respect back._

_We hope we have answered most of your questions. We will keep in touch. So you know we are safe._

_Love _

_Ginny__ &amp; Harry_

"Well that only answered some of our questions", Charlie says

"They don't want to be found. So we are going to stop looking for them", Dumbledore says looking pointy at Sirius.

"Fine", Sirius grumbles

"Now Remus do you want us helping you move?" Dumbledore asks changing the subject

"Yes please. Dora has nearly packed everything", Remus says

"Have you got furnished to move?" Bill asks

"No. The house is fully furnished", Remus replies

"That's great. I am so happy for you", Molly says hugging Remus

"Thanks. We will finally have a place for ourselves", Remus says

"That's great. We will help you move tomorrow. As it is Saturday", Arthur says

"Great I will tell Dora. I better get going. See you all tomorrow", Remus says flooing away

* * *

"Isn't he growing", Ginny cooed Severus in her arms as he breastfeeds from her

"He is and he has only been in our care 6 days", Harry says

They were in the living room Harry was preparing to leave to go and see Hestia.

"Remus is moving in this weekend isn't he?" Ginny asks now feeding Linnaea

"Yes he is. It will be good to have them in the area", Harry says

"Have you thought about the other 8 houses?" Ginny asks

"No I haven't. But I will do something with them", Harry replies grabbing his cloak

"I thought maybe you can give one to Ron and Hermonie, George and Angelina, Fred and Katie, Neville and Luna and Maybe Percy", Ginny says

"I think that is a great idea. Maybe after this is all over I will give them the houses. Maybe Sirius can have one of the other houses", Harry replies

"Having Sirius, George, Fred in the area is a recipe for disaster", Ginny says

"We have plenty of time to think about it. We don't have to decide now", Harry says waving his wand putting of his disguise.

"You better get going you are late", Ginny says looking at the cloak that was pointing to 1'o clock

"You can write Neville and Luna inviting them to a day sometime as long as they keep it secret", Harry says

"I will do that. Now go", Ginny says

"See you soon", Harry says kissing them all before walking out the door

He quickly apparates to outside Regents Park. He walks around till he spots Hestia by the fountain. He looks around seeing if she bought anyone. Seeing no one he makes his way over to her.

"Hestia", Harry says

Hestia looks at him, "Harry?"

"Yes it is me. Will you trust me and come with me. I need to talk to you in private", Harry says

"Ok I will trust you. Why don't we find a private place?" Hestia says

"I can take you too my home if you don't tell anyone", Harry replies

"Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone", Hestia promises

Harry leads her to the place where he apparated in. He grabs her hand and apparates to Godric's Hollow.

"Where are we?" Hestia asks

"Godric's Hollow", Harry says leading her to his mansion

"Wow. You built a house", Hestia asks

"Yes. Actually it is a mansion", Harry says

Hestia could feel the wards too. They were very, very strong.

"I did. I wanted room for a family", Harry says taking off his disguise as they step in the door.

"Where do you want to do this?" Hestia asks

"Let's go to the living room. Ginny should be wanting for us", Harry says leading the way

They arrive in the lounge room to find Ginny with Severus in her arms rocking him to sleep and Linnaea in the bouncer.

"You have babies?" Hestia asks

"We will tell you the whole story. Ginny why don't you take them upstairs to their cribs?" Harry suggests

"Of course. It is good to see you Hestia", Ginny says walking past them and up the stairs

"So what is this all about?" Hestia asks as them all take a seat in the living room

Ginny quickly comes back after putting both babies in their cribs.

"It's about adopting that baby you saw as a couple and the baby girl Harry wants to be the father", Ginny says

"This must also not get out to the press yet. We don't need anyone knowing this", Harry adds

"What are the names of the babies?" Hestia asks

Ginny tells about her rape and giving birth to Linnaea.

"I am so sorry Ginny. What about the other baby?" Hestia asks

"Severus Snape", Ginny replies

Hestia gasps in shock, "How?"

"We found him in the hospital wing after he had drunk de-aging potion. He is now two weeks old with no memories of his other life. And probably that is a good thing after everything he has been through", Harry explains

"So you are worried about Death Eaters getting him", Hestia says

"Yes. We need to adopt him so he can be safe", Harry replies

"And no one can take him away from us", Ginny adds

"Like the Lucius Malfoy and over Pure-Bloods. Draco is fine. But Lucius is the problem", Harry says

"What is Draco not a problem?" Hestia asks

"We have made peace with each other after we saved each other. He plans to get out from under his father. And work with everyone to make them trust him. I plan to send him a message asking to spy on his father", Harry replies

"Are you both willing to do this?" Hestia asks

"Yes. What do we need to do?" Ginny asks

"If you want to make this a concrete adoption there is only one way", Hestia says hesitantly

"What is that?" Harry asks

"You two need to get married", Hestia says looking at them

Harry and Ginny look at each other.

"Married couples have a better chance of adoption. I can get you an adoption sheet. But it will be better if you are married and once Ginny marries you Harry Linnaea will be your step-daughter", Hestia says

"No step. I want to fully adopt her", Harry says

"Like I said couples that are married have better change", Hestia says

"Well then we must do it", Ginny says

Harry looks at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks her

"Yes", Ginny says, "It will help us get Sev adopted and you to adopt Linnaea"

Harry quickly goes up the stairs and is back in one minute with a box.

"Well then Ginvera Molly Weasley will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Harry asks on one knee with a ring in a box in his hand.

The ring was gold and silver with a rose on top. It was made of diamonds.

"Yes", Ginny says kissing him as the ring slips on her finger

"Congratulations", Hestia says

"When do you want to get married?" Harry asks Ginny

"What about next weekend. I will have Dora be my maid of Honour. We can go dress shopping this week", Ginny says, "The sooner the better"

"I will start putting the paper work through. Don't worry this will remain a secret", Hestia says

"You are invited to the wedding", Ginny says

"Thanks. I will be there. I better get going so I can start on this. Have a good weekend", Hestia says

Harry quickly shows her out and he sits back down with Ginny.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asks

"Yes. I want to marry you. The sooner the better", Ginny replies, "Who will be your best man?"

"Remus will be. Since he is the only one in on the secret. And I will write a letter to Draco now. Did you send a letter to Neville and Luna?" Harry replies getting some parchment and writing a coded letter before sending it off

"I did. They will be here in an hour", Ginny says

"Where do you want to get married?" Harry asks

"We can get married at the towns church. We can ask the paster tomorrow", Ginny replies

"Remus and Tonks move in tomorrow. We will have to put up our disguises", Harry says to Ginny

They spend the rest of the hour talking about the wedding. That's when someone knocks on the door. Harry gets up and draws his wand.

"Who is it?" Harry calls

"Neville and Luna", Neville says

"Come on in", Harry says

"What is going on Harry?" Neville asks as Harry shows them into the living room

Harry and Ginny tell them.

"I am happy you trust us. I understand why your reserve to tell Hermione and Ron and the rest. Don't worry we will keep your secrets", Neville says

"I will too", Luna says, "How is Linnaea?"

"Good. She is growing. I love being able to spend more time with the Sev and Linn now", Ginny says

"Neville will you be one of my groomsmen?" Harry asks

"I will be honoured Harry", Neville says

"Luna will you be my bridesmaid?" Ginny asks

"I will. I have never had such best friends other then all you", Luna says

"And neither have we", Harry says

They talk for a while and Neville and Luna decided to stay for the night at the mansion. They had meet the family. Bellatrix said to Neville she was sorry and what had happened. That is when there was another knock on the door. Harry goes to the door wand at the ready.

"Who is it?" Harry asks

"It's Remus and Dora", Remus calls

Harry quickly opens the door and leads them into the living room. After all the greetings them begin to talk.

"So you are moving in tomorrow?" Ginny asks

"Yes. Your family is helping. As well as Sirius, Minerva and Dumbledore", Remus replies

"Guess what" Ginny says smiling

"What?" Tonks asks

"We engaged", Ginny announces

"Congratulations", Remus says

"Let me see the ring", Tonks says jumping up and down

Ginny pulls out her hand and shows them the ring.

"It's beautiful", Tonks squeals

"When are you getting married?" Remus asks

"Next week end. At the church here in town. Dora would you like to go shopping for a wedding dress with me this week? You too Luna" Ginny asks

"Of course", Luna says

"Of course", Tonks says smiling widely

"Will you be my matron of honour?" Ginny asks

"Yes, yes, yes", Tonks squeals hugging Ginny

"Remus will you be my best man?" Harry asks him

"Of course Harry. But are you sure you want to do this without the family present?" Remus asks

"Yes. We can do other ceremony when we are all together", Ginny says

"Is this about adopting Severus and Linnaea?" Remus asks

"Yes. Today we talked to Hestia she said we had a better chance if we were married", Harry replies

"Are you sure you both are ready for this?" Remus asks

"Yes we are", Ginny says

"Leave them alone. They are happy", Tonks says to her husband

They talk for another hour before Remus and Tonks leave with a warning that they will be moving in tomorrow. It was an hour later that they had a guest...

* * *

Draco was angry his father STILL believed Pure-Bloods were better. Draco felt like strangling his own father. Only his mother new he planned to move out. He tried to talk her into leaving with him but she said no. Draco new were HIS loyalty lies and that was with Harry. Who he should not have picked on at school. He admits his was a git then. He planned to change his ways. Make a Light name for the Malfoy name.

That's when there was a hoot and a black owl flies in to him. Draco takes the letter and sees it is from Harry.

_Draco,_

_We need to talk. Without ANYONE knowing. It is very important. I had only told you I was renovated my home. Come when you can. The wards will recognise you as a friend but no one else. This is your chance to really prove yourself and keep this a secret._

_I have enchanted this letter so only you can read it. _

_If you want to get out from under your father I suggest you come._

_From Harry_

Draco didn't need to think he pulled out his wand the Harry had given back to him and packs his bags. He was going to leave immediately. His mother and father were occupied so he walks out of the Manor and Apparates to Godric's Hollow...

* * *

Harry goes to the door and finds Draco.

"What did I tell you after the Battle of Hogwarts? After you asked for forgiveness", Harry asks

"That I deserve another chance. That only my father made me join the Death Eaters. I also swore a oath never to go back to them", Draco replies

"Come on in Draco. I see you bought your trunk. Finally getting out of Malfoy Manor?" Harry asks letting him in

"Yeh. Lucius is going on and on about me marrying a Pure-Blood. But I like someone else", Draco says following Harry into the living room and he sees Ginny, "Hello Ginny, Neville, Luna"

"Hello Draco", Ginny says

"Hello Draco", Luna and Neville says

"I will show them upstairs", Bellatrix says first hugging her nephew and going up the stairs with Luna and Neville.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Draco asks

"You know Professor Snape was in a coma?" Harry asks

"Yeh I do. Is he awake?" Draco asks

Harry explains everything, Ginny tells her story too and Draco's eyes widen.

"If Lucius heard this he would go after Professor Snape. I am in with you to protect him and I will protect Linnaea too", Draco says

"Thanks Draco. Do your parents know your gone?" Harry asks

"No. It will take them awhile. They are collecting Pure-Bloods for a meeting. It is all bull he is trying to recruit Death Eaters", Draco replies

"We will have to watch out for him then. I have an offer for you", Harry says

"I don't need anything", Draco says, "I owe you enough and a value your friendship more this time around"

"How do you like Godric's Hollow?" Harry asks

"It is a nice village. Why?" Draco asks

"Here are the keys to a mansion close to this one. I own 10 houses here and this is one of them. Make that your new home. I am sure if your father found out you are now not dark he will come for you. Godric's Hollow is the last place he will look", Harry says handing him the keys

"Harry I...", Draco starts

"Yes you can. As we said before it is time to start anew. Come on let me show you the place", Harry says walking Draco to 36 Godric's Hollow just up the road from his house, "So who is this girl you like?"

"Aspyen Dickson. She is a Muggle-Born in Gryffindor. She will be returning to England soon and I wanted to find a house for her and I", Draco says as Harry unlocks the door

"Well this can be it. As long as you don't tell anyone. Invite Aspyen here. I think she is a friend of Ginny's anyway", Harry says as they go inside

"Thanks. How many rooms is this?" Draco asks looking around

"100. With 40 bathrooms and a potions lab that I know you would like. An indoor garden in the basement. Let me show you around", Harry says

Harry shows Draco around the mansion and Draco liked it much better then Malfoy Manor. That's when Harry stumbles and Draco quickly catches him.

"Have you taken your strengthen?" Draco asks Harry

"I missed my last dose", Harry admits

"Lets get you home. We can sort out anything else another time", Draco says helping Harry back to his house

"Harry!" Ginny says

"I need a strengthen potions love", Harry says as Draco helps him sit down

Ginny goes and is back with the potion and Harry quickly drinks it.

"Better?" Draco asks

"Much. Thank you Draco. By the way would you like to be one of my groomsmen?" Harry asks

"Sure. That is if your fine with it. Are you doing Wizard or Muggle ceremony?" Draco asks

"Muggle. Hopefully at the church here in the village. You can invite Aspyen to it. Ginny do you want a bridesmaid?" Harry asks

"Sure. I like Aspyen. Tell her we are going shopping soon", Ginny says to Draco

"I will. Hopefully I can get her here tomorrow", Draco replies

"Disguise yourselves. Remus and Tonks are moving in tomorrow across the road. And I recommend it all the time till we can sort out your father", Harry suggests

"I will get a new wand too. This one is too dark for me and people can connect it to me. Tell me when you go shopping and I will come with you", Draco says getting up

"Have a goodnight Draco", Harry says, "And thanks"

"From both of us", Ginny adds

"It was no trouble. I am a changed person. I like THIS me rather then the old me", Draco says

"So we all", Harry says grinning

Draco chuckles, "I think some might disagree"

"Screw them", Harry says

Draco laughs and says goodnight and leaves to his house. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Now if you want to see the engangment ring go on to my profile. You will see it there. Tell me what you think of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have permission from Winger-Hawk to use some of her ideas. Her story is called Serendipity. So go and check that out.**

* * *

**So this chapter is dedicated to Winger-Hawk **

* * *

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

_19th July 1998_

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked through the town square with Severus and Linnaea in their double pram. They were heading to the church. They were also having a break from the building and designing. As soon as they were in the church they removed their disguises.

"How can I help you?" the paster asks

"I am Harry Potter and this is my fiancée Ginvera Weasley. We are looking to get married here next Saturday", Harry says politely

"I am Phil Davis. I remember you from when you were a baby. Your parents where lovely people. Pity they were killed", the paster says

"Thanks. We are looking to keep our move here a secret for a little while longer. Do you think you cannot tell anyone we are here?" Harry asks

"Of course my boy. I won't tell a soul. Now back to this marriage. You are looking to get married next Saturday am I correct?" Phil asks

"Yes. Will it be possible for you to do it?" Ginny asks

"Of course. Dear lady. It will be my honour. How many guests?" Phil asks

"Just a few. Are maid of honour, bridesmaid and best man and groomsman plus a baby. Family that is basically it", Harry replies

"So it will be simple", Phil says

"Yes. So it won't be a problem?" Ginny asks

"Of course not. I will marry you next Saturday. What time?" Phil asks

"1pm", Harry says looking at Ginny who nods

"Who's this little feller? And little girl?" Phil asks looking at the baby

"Soon to be our adopted son Severus and our daughter Linnaea", Harry says proudly

"Congratulations. I take it you want that fact to remain a secret?" Phil asks

"Yes please. If you can keep that fact to yourself", Ginny says, "We are calling him Sam at the moment"

"We better get going. We will see you next Saturday", Harry says

"Yes. Have a good week", Phil says seeing them off

Harry and Ginny quickly put back on their disguises. And walked out of the church. And see Draco with a woman besides him. And Neville and Luna in disguises.

"Hello Scott. I am Darren Meadows", Draco says playing along, "This is my girlfriend Allie Carter"

"Hello Scott. I am Nathen Long", Neville says, "This is my girlfriend Lily Laurel"

"Please to see you. I see you got the girl", Harry says

"I did. She has forgiven me for my mistakes", Draco says

"Gina can I help with the wedding?" Aspyen asks

"Yes. You can be a bridesmaid", Ginny replies

"Can we maybe visit my parents graves I would like you to meet them. Draco, Aspyen, Neville, Luna you can come too", Harry asks

"Sure. I will follow you", Ginny says taking his hand in comfort

Draco nods and follows them. Same with Neville and Luna.

They go to the cemetery Harry lays flowers on the grave telling them all about Ginny. Draco also adds flowers saying they shouldn't have been killed. And he made a promise to help Harry to the grave of Lily and James Potter. Neville and Luna also lay flowers and say they hope they are at peace. That's when they hear dogs bark.

"Hello little girls and boys", Harry murmurs at the puppies, "They look like the grim. Let me check if they are one...they are"

"They are so friendly. Lets look after them Harry it looks like they have been waiting for us", Ginny says patting the grim

Ginny gasps

"What Gin?" Harry asks concerned

"She just bonded with me. Did she do it to you too?" Ginny asks looking at her palm

"The other female did to me", Draco says patting the grim puppy

"The male grim did", Neville says in wonder patting the grim puppy's head

He grow up in the wizarding world. And knew they were a bad omen. But these were so sweet.

"The male grim did. Lets get home and think of a name for them. I will glamour them to look like regular dogs", Harry says waving his hand

They leave the cemetery with the grim puppies after putting more flowers on his parents graves. They see four little children about the age of 11 and two smaller ones at about 8 being bullied by some slightly older kids.

"What's going on here?" Harry asks

"They are freaks", a kid says, "Mummy said so"

"That is a nasty thing to say", Draco says, "Everyone deserves to be treated the same"

"They are Freaks", a kid says stubbornly

"What are your names?" Ginny asks the quaduplets

"Ericka and this is my quadruplets Eileithyia, Eric and Ella", Ericka says tears in her eyes

"What are your names?" Harry gently asks the twins

"Vincent and this is my twin Venus", the boy 8 year-old says

"Can you show us where you live? We want to help you. Even if that is taken you away from people that abuse you", Harry says holding out his hand

Ericka shyly takes it and leads them to a house cross the village. Ginny was holding Venus's hand

"They only want us for the money they get from the government", Ella says

"This is a none magical house", Draco says quietly

"They are Muggle-born then", Aspyen says feeling sorry for the quads and twins

"What have you done now you freaks?" shouts a man raising a hand to hit them

"_Stupfey!_" Harry says with his wand

"_Stupfey!" _Draco also says

"_Stupfey!"_ Neville says spotting a woman about to hit a two year old

Harry saw a few more children in rags for clothes. But it appeared the quadruplets were the older of the lot. There was 21 there altogether

"How did you do that?" Ella asks shyly

"Draco, Neville and I are wizards. Ginny, Luna and Aspyen are witches. And I am pretty sure you all are as well. I grow up in abusive home. Do you want to live with me and Ginny, Or Draco and Aspyen or Neville and Luna. Whoever you feel bonded too" Harry asks gently

The children's eyes light up. And they nod.

"Do you have anything here you want to take with you?" Ginny asks gently

"No. Except my teddy bear. But we don't want to leave our little brother Jason and little sisters Laura and Angelita we call her. They didn't name her and the rest of our siblings but Lauren who always called us freaks", Ella and Ericka say

"Lets get them then while Harry deals with them", Ginny says as the children lead her to a very small room

Draco and Aspyen talk quietly. Neville and Luna were calming the two-year-old they seemed attached as Neville picks the little girl up.

Harry wipes the families memories of the quads, twins and Jason, Laura, Angelita and everyone else just as Ginny come back down again. A small girl around 4 in her arms and a small girl around 5.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks with a gentle smile

The quads nod and twins nod

"I am Harry but we are in hiding so call me Scott and Ginny Gina. The babies in the pram are named Severus hidden under the name Sam and the girl is Linnaea. Draco is Darren and Aspyen is Allie, Neville is Nathen and Luna is Lily", Harry says as they walk

"Will you be our Daddy?" Ella asks shyly

"If that's what you want", Harry says softly in surprise

"Will you be our Mummy?" Eric asks Ginny as they walk

"If that is want you want. Now stick close. We are about to deceive some people. Don't worry as long as we are here no one will harm you", Ginny says holding Vincent's hand as well as the stroller, Venus was attached to the other side

Draco was carrying Jason who he had conjured up a teddy for. The child was really pleased. He clutched the teddy and Draco. Draco didn't mind. He liked children. This was a way to make up for all his mistakes. Aspyen had carrying Laura who hid in Aspyen's shoulder. Angelita was sleeping in Neville's arms. Probably the first goodnight sleep she had.

They soon are back in their path to their mansion. They see that everyone had arrived to help Remus and Tonks move in. That's when Severus begins to cry. Drawing the attention of the Weasley's, Sirius, Dumbledore, Minerva, Remus and Tonks. Harry just manages to put a glamour on all of them. To hide half the children.

Ginny quickly picks up Severus out of his pram and begins to rock him.

"Can we help you?" Mrs Weasley asks looking at the three young couples with a puppies and nine small children and two babies

"I think he is just hungry. We better get him inside. I am sure his sister is hungry too", Ginny replies

"And the kids are tired", Harry adds

"Scott are you coming?", Draco asks walking with Aspyen and Jason and Laura

Neville and Luna walk ahead too.

"Where do you live dear?" Mrs Weasley asks not realising she was talking to her daughter

"We live in Godric's Haven. We are going to our friends Darren's place for dinner", Harry says waiting for their reaction

They all freeze but Remus and Tonks.

"Why would you be in that house?" Dumbledore asks

"We leased it 3 weeks ago. The owner had just finished fixing it", Harry lies

"What are your names?" Mr Weasley asks

"Gina and Scott Rettop. And this is our son Sam and daughter Linn. And adopted children Eric, Ella, Eileithyia, and Ericka, Vincent and Venus. Sam and Linn will be three weeks tomorrow", Ginny replies lying about Linnaea

"Congratulations. How old are you?" Molly asks

"I am 21 and Gin is 20", Harry replies

"Did the owner of the house tell you their name?" Sirius asks

"I think it was Hank or Harry. I can't be sure I was heavily pregnant then", Ginny lies

"I think you are right love. I think it was Harry", Harry says

The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius exchange looks.

"Who is moving in here?" Harry asks changing the subject

"We are. Names Remus and Dora Lupin. We have a three month old son Teddy", Remus replies getting into the conversation.

"So the rest is helping you move in?" Ginny asks

"Yes. I am Molly Weasley. This is my husband Arthur", Molly says shaking Harry's hand

"I am Bill Weasley and this is my wife Fleur", Bill says shaking Harry's hand

"These are Charlie, Percy, and Fred Weasley", Arthur says

"I am George Weasley and this is my girlfriend Angelina", George says

"Albus Dumbledore", Dumbledore says

"Minerva McGonagall", Minerva says

"I am Hermonie Granger and this is my boyfriend Ron Weasley", Hermonie says, "And I must say what an adorable baby"

Severus whimpers increased.

"We better get inside. He is definably hungry. It was a pleasure to meet you all. We hope to see you around", Ginny says smiling as Harry and herself leave to the house across the street, where Draco and them where waiting playing that is WAS there mansion

Once they were inside they remove their disguises. And from the grims as well. The quads and twins look around excitedly.

"That went well", Harry says as Ginny moves into the living room to begin nursing Severus

"I don't think they suspect. And they didn't suspect Draco, Neville and Luna. But they didn't like to idea of someone else in that house", Ginny says

"I know. But they will find out soon enough. They will just have to wait", Harry replies, "How about Kimneka for the female grim puppy and Domino for the male?"

"I love it. Grims are misunderstood creatures", Ginny says

"That's what Hagrid said. I think the grims are supposed to be loyal to their humans", Harry says scratching Kimneka's ear then Domino's

"That's good we have more protection", Ginny says kissing Harry

"Now we need to decide who goes where. Kids go to the adults that you feel a connect too", Harry says

6 go to Draco and Aspyen, 5 to Neville and Luna and 11 to Harry and Ginny.

"Do you mind if we adopt these? You can still see them", Aspyen says kindly

"Not lying?" Ella asks

"Never", Draco says

"Promise", Aspyen says

"Ok then. As long as we still get to see our brother and sister", Erika says

"We will adopt Angelita and the other four. Like Aspyen says you can still see them", Neville says

"Promise?" Eric asks

"Promise", Luna and Neville say

"I think we will call our Grim Asai. Now we will floo to our mansion down the street", Draco says, "See you later"

Draco, Aspyen, Jason, Laura and the other children were quickly gone.

"We will go to our mansion you showed us. I think this little angel needs sleep", Neville says

Neville, Luna and Angelita go into the floo and leave with their lot of kids.

"Come let me show you your own rooms", Harry says to the quads and twins and others, "And introduce you to more family"

* * *

"We are here", George says to Remus and Tonks as they arrive at the house.

"Thanks for coming we have all these boxes to bring in", Remus points to all the boxes that were sitting out the front door.

"Well let's get helping", Fred says rubbing his hands together

"Wow look at Prongs's place", Sirius says looking at the house across the street

The roof was all in tack. The house was standing without support the garden wasn't over grown. It looked like a house.

"That is something. Looks like someone was done repairs on it", Ron says

"It must have been Harry. It is his house after all. But he doesn't know construction spells", Hermonie says

George, Fred, Remus and Tonks grind their teeth together. They knew how smart Harry actually was.

They start bring in boxes and unpacking them. Tonks was directing them. That's when they hear a baby crying they turn around and see three young couples with nine small children and two babies walking up the street with three black little puppies. The female had long blonde hair and brown eyes and the male had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other couple had brown hair and blue eyes and the woman black hair and hazel eyes. The couples part. Molly decides to talk to them

"Can we help you?" Molly asks looking at the three young couples with a puppies and eight small children and two babies

"I think he is just hungry. We better get him inside. I am sure his sister is hungry too", one woman replies trying to calm to infant in her arms

"And the kids are tired", the man adds

"Scott are you coming?", another man asks

"Where do you live dear?" Molly asks

"We live in Godric's Haven. We are going to our friends Darren's place for dinner", Harry says waiting for their reaction

They all freeze but Remus and Tonks.

"They can't be their. That is Prongs place. And it is where they died! I want no one in that house", Sirius whisperers hotly

"Why would you be in that house?" Dumbledore asks

"We leased it 3 weeks ago. The owner had just finished fixing it", the man says

"What are your names?" Arthur asks

"Gina and Scott Rettop. And this is our son Sam and daughter Linn. And adopted children Eric, Ella and Ericka, Vincent and Venus. Sam and Linn will be three weeks tomorrow", the woman replies

"Congratulations. How old are you?" Molly asks

"I am 21 and Gin is 20", the man replies

"Did the owner of the house tell you their name?" Sirius asks

"I think it was Hank or Harry. I can't be sure I was heavily pregnant then", the woman says

"I think you are right love. I think it was Harry", Harry says

The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius exchange looks. They give their names before the young couple walk across the street and into their house.

"Why would Harry lease his house?" Sirius asks

"Maybe too many bad memories", Hermonie suggests

"I don't know. What bad memories can he have", Sirius says thinking hard

"Can we please get back to unpacking. We would like to move in today", Tonks says changing the subject.

"Of course. Let's get back to work", Dumbledore says

Soon they were unpacked and everyone had left for the night.

"Well that was interesting", Remus says as they put Teddy to bed

"You could say that. They did a good job at tricking them. But who are they adorable children? And the other couples", Tonks replies

"Yeh but Sirius was suspicious. They will have to be careful around him. We will have to ask Harry", Remus says, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am going dress shopping with Ginny. Maybe you can take your son and get your suits", Tonks suggests

"I will", Remus says

"Make sure you keep Harry out of our hair", Tonks says sternly

"Don't worry I will"

* * *

"I am going shopping for my wedding dress with Tonks, Luna and Aspyen tomorrow. You will be nowhere near there. Do you understand me?" Ginny asks looking at Harry

Harry puts his hands up in defence, "Don't worry I won't go anyway near you. I will take Sev and the kids can stay here with the family. And I am sure Tonks will get Remus to take care of Teddy. Draco and Jason can come with us too as well as Neville. Laura, Clara and Lerida could be your flower girls. So we will have a boys day out and get the kids some things they need"

"Ok. As long as you guys stay out of the way", Ginny says putting the washing away

"Will do", Harry says

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

_20th July 1998_

* * *

Draco, Aspyen with Neville and Luna were on the couch. The kids were in the basement garden playing with the family other then Ericka, Eileithyia, Eric and Ella. Harry was getting Linnaea ready she had just fed and Ginny had just finished feeding Severus when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry can you get that", Ginny calls

Harry quickly walks from Linnaea's nursery to the front door. With Linnaea in his arms. He looks through the peep hole and sees its Remus, Tonks and Teddy. He quickly opens the door.

"Hi come in", Harry say letting them in

"Morning Harry", Remus says

"Wotcher Harry", Tonks says smiling Teddy in her arms

"Morning", Harry says

"Where's Ginny. We have to get going", Tonks says

"Ginny's just finished feeding Sev. She should be down soon", Harry says leading them into the living room

"MALFOY!" Remus growls drawing his wand

"Remus calm. We are friends", Harry says stepping in front of Draco, "You don't need to do anything in front of children"

"Professor Lupin I would like to apologies for my behave for you in the past. It was very wrong of me. Harry has given me a second outlook on life. I would like to make it up to you", Draco says

"He swore an oath Remus", Harry murmurs

"Fine if he tries something. I will take him down", Remus says

"He is coming with us shopping and his girlfriend Aspyen a Gryffindor is going with Tonks and Ginny. Luna is going with them too and Neville with us", Harry says glad the situation was defused

"Who are the children Harry?" Tonks asks changing subject

"That is a story for another time. But..", Harry replies, "Kids this is your Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora"

"Hello Uncle Remus, Auntie Dora", the quads says

"Hello you all are very sweet children", Tonks says

That's when Ginny comes down the stairs with Severus in her arms.

"Here take Sev I have to finish getting ready", Ginny says handing Severus to Harry

Harry had handed Linnaea over to Draco.

"Of course Gin. Make sure you don't spend all my money", Harry says grinning

"Don't worry I won't", Ginny says

"Here take your son. You boys have a good day", Tonks says handing Teddy to Remus

Aspyen gets up and kisses Draco goodbye. And Luna kisses Neville.

"Don't get into much trouble", Ginny adds as they leave

"We won't be careful", Harry says kissing her lips

"We will", Ginny says kissing him back

"Go", Harry says

Soon the women were gone.

"So what are we going to do today?" Remus asks sitting Teddy down on the play mat.

"I thought about going to muggle London. To get my wedding rings and toys for the kids", Harry says

"That sounds like a plan. Just let me nip back across home and grab Teddy's sling", Remus says getting up and dashing back across the road

"Well Sev are you up for a trip out today?" Harry says to the baby in his arms

The baby gurgles.

"Sure he won't kill me. When I am left alone with him he will", Draco says

Neville chuckles, "Could be right there"

"He won't just tell him that you were the one to save him from a killing curse and Tonks", Harry says, "Nev take Sev while I get stuff. Draco talk to Remus"

Harry reaches Sev's room and grabs the diaper bag. Filling it up with diapers. He picks up a couple of binkys and the stroller for both Linnaea and Severus and makes his way back down stairs. He moves into the kitchen and grabs several bottles full of milk.

"Ready", Harry says walking into the living room to find Remus and Draco getting along

Neville was sitting their with Angelita and Linnaea looking amused.

"Did he really save us Harry?" Remus asks

"Yes. Now are we all ready?" Harry asks

"Let's go then", Remus says handing picking up Teddy

Harry picks up Severus putting the baby in the stroller and then putting Linnaea in the stroller. Draco picks up Jason who they all decided was going with them who clings to him who still hadn't spoken a word. Neville picks up Angelita.

"We are leaving", Harry calls

"Be safe", Bellatrix says

"Take care of our kids", Harry says kissing his Aunts cheek

Harry puts on his disguise. They apparate to centre London.

"Let's find a jewellers", Harry says as they start to walk around town.

They walk around for a while to they finally found a jewellers.

"What can I help you with sir?" the jeweller asks

"I am looking for a set of Wedding rings", Harry replies

"Silver or gold?" the jeweller asks

"Silver please", Harry replies

"When is the wedding?" the jeweller asks

"This Saturday", Harry replies

"It is a little late for getting wedding rings. They are normally made months in advance", the jeweller says

"I don't want a custom ring. Can I please look at rings?" Harry asks

"If you are sure", the jeweller says

The jeweller picks up two trays as rings and lays them on the counter. Harry looks them over and finds a two rings that make up a heart if put together. The heart was made of diamonds. The rings were silver.

"What do you think of these Remus? Draco? Neville?" Harry asks

"I think you choose well. Ginny will love them", Remus replies

"I agree. They are nice for both of you", Draco replies

"Ginny will love it", Neville replies

"I will get these two thank you", Harry says to the jeweller

"You want them sized?" the jeweller asks

"No thanks", Harry says

"All right", the jeweller says looking at him weirdly

"Thanks", Harry says taking the rings

They quickly leave and find a café to feed Teddy, Severus, Linnaea, and the others. Who's eyes light up when them got food.

"Do you think Ginny will like them?" Harry asks talking about the rings

"I think she'll love it. Where to you want to go next?" Remus asks

"I have always wanted at TV maybe I can surprise Ginny with one", Harry says feeding Severus his bottle after doing Linnaea

"We get a TV?" Ella asks shyly

"Yes sweetheart. We will get one soon", Harry says

"I will get one too. Aspyen explained them to me. Maybe it will help Jason", Draco says handing Jason another biscuit

"That's a great idea. Let's go then. I think Teddy, Severus, Linnaea and Jason are done", Remus says packing things up

They make their way around shops to they find an Electronics shop. They soon leave with the newest TV on the market each a 71 inch TV and video player. And with a couple of movies. They also buy a TV Cabinet altogether in came to a total of 699 Pounds.

"Do we need anything else?" Remus asks

They then go to a Muggle toy shop and the kids look up at Draco and Harry in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Harry asks

"We don't get toys. Freaks don't get them", Eric says

Angelita nods in Neville's arms in agreement.

Harry kneels done to the quads level. And Neville talks to Angelita.

"You are not freaks. I was told that when I was young. It will be hard for you to forget. But remember Ginny and I love you three very much. Love all of you", Harry says

"You can get what ever you want buddy. I won't yell at you", Draco says gently to Jason

"Let's get some stuff for you and your siblings", Neville says to Angelita

With some encouragement they pick out some toys then they go to a clothing store. Harry, Neville and Draco spend a lot of money on the clothes. They kids needed stuff like this and know it was alright to ask. Remus was seeing a new side of Draco a very caring side. He now believed Draco had changed.

"Where to now boys?" Remus asks

"I am looking for a car. Let's go to a dealership", Harry says after shrinking everything

After a twenty minute walk they arrive at the dealership.

"Good afternoon sir how can I help you?" the sales assistant says

"I am looking for a new car", Harry says

"Let's see what I can do for you", the sales assistant says

They look at a few cars before they settle on a car with 16 seats

"How much is it?" Harry asks

"30,000 pounds", the clerk says

"I will take it", Harry says handing over the money that was in his pouch.

"We need car seats" Remus says

"Let's shrink the car and go to a baby shop", Harry says

They quickly shrink the car when they are out of sight of everyone. Soon they are walking back into Muggle London. It was 2pm and they were now in a baby shop.

"We are looking for 3 car seats", Harry says looking at Remus who nods

"What colour?" the clerk asks

"3 Blue and 5 pink", Harry says

"Green", Remus says

"Do you like purple?" Draco asks Jason who nods shyly into Draco's neck

"I'll get a pink one for Angelita. Uh", Neville asks the 2-year-old in his arms

Angelita nods

"Here you go that will be 80 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says

"I can't let you pay for everything Harry and you too Draco", Remus says to Harry and Draco

"Nonsense. You are my friend that is what friends do. Let's take this home and get it set up", Harry says

"What Harry said. Anyway I opened my own vault yesterday. Took out a whole lot of the Malfoy Money before they will disown me", Draco replies

"How much did you take?" Remus asks curious

"500,000 Galleons. I will find work to pay for things", Draco says

"Let's get back", Harry says

"Ok", Remus says

They all quickly apparate to Godric's Hollow. They soon begin to set up the TV and Video player in each mansion. The kids toys were in their rooms. And they were having fun playing with them. Draco has playing with Jason on the floor. They had a close bond. The other children had now joined them. And where all surprised with their toys. Harry had magically charmed the car he bought to fit 30 people

Boy were the girls in for an surprise when they arrived home…

* * *

"So we are not going to Madam Malkin's", Tonks asks

"No. We are going into Muggle London. I heard they have some pretty nice dressers", Ginny replies as they walk the streets of London

"They do. Let me show you some shops", Aspyen says to her friend

"Ok we will follow you. You know London better then we do", Ginny says

Soon they come across a bridal shop.

"Let's go in", Tonks say

After two hours they came up with nothing. So they moved on. After the third store they finally found the dress.

It was red and white and had a detailed pattern on the side. Ginny absolutely fell in love with the dress when she saw it.

"It's beautiful Ginny", Tonks squeals

"I know. Isn't it. It's the one definitely", Ginny says

"You look like a queen", Aspyen says smiling

"You look like a faerie queen", Luna says

"Harry going to love seeing you in that dress", Tonks says

"He might faint", Aspyen says, "Then again he is the boy-who-lived"

"He is our friend", Luna says

"I will take this one", Ginny says to the sales clerk

"When's the wedding?" she asks

"Saturday", Ginny replies

"That doesn't leave us with much time to make any adjustments", the clerk says

"It doesn't need any adjustments. Do you sell bridesmaid dresses and grooms tuxes?" Ginny asks

"Yes we do. Do you have the grooms measurements?" the clerk asks

"Yes I do", Ginny says giving her the measurements for Harry, Tonks gives the measurements for Remus and Aspyen gives the measurements for Draco, Luna gives the measurements for Neville.

"Do you want the suits to match your dresses?" she asks

"Yes please", Ginny says

"I'll be right back with your suits", the clerk says

15 minutes later the clerk returns with four tuxes.

"You were lucky. We have them in their sizes", the clerk says, "Is this want you want?"

"They are prefect. Now I need a bridesmaids dress", Ginny says

"How many?" the clerk asks

"Three please", Ginny replies

"What colour?" the clerk asks

"Red please", Tonks says

"Let me get you some dressers", the clerk says moving away

"I hope the boys are alright", Ginny says worriedly

"They will be fine Ginny. You worry too much", Tonks says

"They DO have all the kids", Aspyen says

"But some of them are with Harry's relatives", Luna says

"They will be fine", Tonks says

Soon the clerk is back with 4 dressers. Tonks, Luna and Aspyen quickly choose the third dress. It was beautiful. They couldn't wait to have their men see them in them.

"How much will that come too?" Ginny asks

"1000 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Ginny says handing her the money Harry gave her this morning

They soon left.

"Where too now?" Tonks asks

"I need to get flowers", Ginny replies

"The flower shop is not far away", Aspyen says

They soon find a flower shop and walk in.

"Hi how can I help you?" she asks

"I need four bouquets of flowers. Preferably red roses", Ginny says

"What are these for?" she asks

"They are for my wedding of Saturday", Ginny says smiling

"Congratulations. I think I have the prefect bouquets for you", she says walking away to the back room

She is back in 5 minutes with four beautiful bouquets of flowers.

"They're the ones Ginny", Tonks says

"They will look good with the dresses", Aspyen adds

"How much are the three?" Ginny asks

"60 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Ginny says handing over the money

Soon they are back in Muggle London having a drink and something to eat at a local café. Soon they go to a clothing store and get muggle clothes. Tonks, Luna and Ginny really got to know Aspyen and liked the girl a lot. She was bright but didn't like to fluent it like Hermione. She would raver sit back and watch others answer. As long as she did alright on her tests her parents were happy with what she was doing. Soon it was 4pm that's when they decide to head home.

"Wow is that a car?" Tonks says looking at the driveway of Ginny and Harry's house

"Harry must of bought it. Let's go inside I have missed Linnaea, Severus and the others", Ginny says

"I have missed Jason and the other children", Aspyen says

"I have missed Neville and my lot too", Luna says

They go inside to see the boys on the couch in the living room watching TV. With the quads and everyone else on the floor playing.

"What's that?" Ginny asks

"It's a TV. We can watch movies on it", Harry explains

"Hello baby", Aspyen says to Jason who reaches up for her

Aspyen gives him a hug.

"Miss me huh?" she asks

Jason nods

"Look at the pretty outfit. Did Daddy buy it for you?" Luna asks Angelita picking her up

Angelita nods

"Mummy look what Daddy bought us", Ella says

"They are great toys you are all very lucky. I am very glad you all have some toys to play with", Ginny says

The quads and the others they had hugged her before going back to their toys.

"Where are Linnaea and Severus?" Ginny asks

"Where is Teddy?" Tonks asks

"They are all in the crib taking a nap. They didn't want to sleep this afternoon", Harry says, "Did you girls have fun?"

"Yes we did. Did you get the things you wanted?" Ginny asks

"Yes I got the rings but you are not seeing them to the wedding", Harry says smiling

"Alright. But you're not seeing the dress to the wedding", Ginny says smiling also

That's when Linnaea, Severus and Teddy begin to wail. Soon all three babies are down stairs.

"They are probably hungry. I well take Teddy home. See you soon", Tonks says

"See you Harry", Remus says, "And thanks"

"No problem. Have a goodnight", Harry says leading them out followed by the Draco and his family and Neville and his

It had been a busy day. And the week had only just begun…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) **

**Now the rings, dressers, Tuxes and flowers are on my profile. Please go and check them out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

_July 21st 1998_

* * *

"Good morning Remus", Dumbledore says as Remus answers the door

"What can I do for you headmaster?" Remus asks leading him into the living room

"Who is it Remus?" Tonks calls from up the stairs

"It is only the headmaster", Remus calls back

"Please call me Albus", Dumbledore says smiling

"Ok Albus. What can I do for you?" Remus asks curiously

"I was wondering what you are doing about work at the moment", Dumbledore asks taking a seat

"I can't seem to find a job because of my condition", Remus replies

That's when Tonks comes down the stairs and sits beside Remus.

"I would like to offer you a job. It is up to you if you take it", Dumbledore replies

"What job?" Remus asks

"I would like to offer you the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher", Dumbledore says

"But what about my condition?" Remus asks shocked

"I assure you that won't be a problem", Dumbledore says

"What about my wife and son?" Remus asks

"They can move in with you in your quarters in the castle", Dumbledore says

Tonks squeals she couldn't believe it.

"Dora do you want this?" Remus asks her

"I want you to what this. This is great. With me on maternity leave we need the money", Tonks says

"I guess I will take the job", Remus says

Tonks squeals again and hugs Remus tight. Dumbledore chuckles.

"Well I guess I will add you to the payroll. Make sure you get started on those lesson plans", Dumbledore says

"When do we move in?" Remus asks

"How about the 27th of August?" Dumbledore asks

"Prefect. What about this place?" Tonks asks

"You can come here whenever you want. I will have the floo connected. Kingsley will have it done for you within a couple of days", Dumbledore says

"Thank you Albus. For giving me another chance", Remus says shaking Dumbledore's hand

"Now we have to talk about getting you the wolfsbane potion", Dumbledore says

"You don't have to worry. I have someone making me wolfsbane. Trust me they are good", Remus replies

"Ok now that is done I better be on my way. Enjoy the rest of your day you too", Dumbledore says as Remus leads them out

Once Dumbledore do was out Tonks jumps up and hugs Remus tightly.

"You have a job! And it is something you always enjoyed", Tonks squeals

"I know. But what about the parents? I don't think they want a werewolf teaching their children", Remus says

"It will be alright. We better tell Harry and Ginny, Draco and Aspyen, Neville and Luna", Tonks says

"Didn't they invite us to dinner tonight?" Remus asks

"Yes they did. We will tell them then", Tonk replies

* * *

Ginny, Harry, Linnaea, Severus were at the local shop stocking up on supplies for there big dinner tonight. The rest of the family was at home. They had been in hiding for over a week now so they were low on supplies and with heaps of children they needed more food. When they overheard a couple with a baby talking.

"I like the town. All we need is to find a house", the woman says

That's when the baby levitates it's binky to her. Harry and Ginny look at each other. That baby was magical.

"Excuse me", Ginny says walking over to them

"Yes?" the man asks

"We just heard you are looking for a house. We just happen to have a couple of houses we are looking to rent out", Harry says

"Really?" the woman asks

"Yes. Here is our address we will tell you everything when you get there", Harry says

"Thank you", the woman says

"Don't worry about it", Ginny replies smiling

They soon leave and head home once home they put Severus and Linnaea in their crib and then they talk about what happened.

"They are muggles. Their child is muggle-born", Harry says

"I hope they come", Ginny replies

"Who is coming Mummy?" Venus asks

"A nice couple we met. There baby is magical", Ginny replies

"So you are going to tell them like you did us", Vincent says

"Right", Harry says

"You will be playing with Aunt Bella, Aunt Sarai, Uncle Tom, Aunt Julie and Uncle Edward and their children", Ginny says

2 hours later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it", Harry says as Ginny puts Severus and Linnaea on the mat with some toys

Harry opens the door to find the couple with the baby from the supermarket waiting for him.

"Come on in. We have a lot to talk about", Harry says inviting them in and showing them into the living room

"I am Harry by the way and this is my soon to be wife Ginny. And our 3 week old Severus and 4 month old Linnaea", Harry says introducing them

"I am John and this is Leanne my wife and our 6 month old Chloe", John says introducing himself

John had black hair and brown eyes. Leanne has red hair and green eyes. Chloe had red hair and they couldn't see her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you both", Ginny says smiling, "Why don't you put Chloe on the play mat with Severus and Linnaea?"

"Sure. We can talk about this house", Leanne says putting Chloe on the mat next to Severus and Linnaea

"And other things", Harry mutters too low for them to hear

"So this is your house?" Leanne asks

"Yes. Well it is our Mansion. We moved in a week ago. Harry built this mansion as well as other ones", Ginny replies

"So you own the other houses?" John asks

"I own 10 altogether. I gave one of them to one of my best friends, another to one of my friends and another to one of my friends. They moved in this weekend", Harry replies

That's when Chloe does another piece of magic and both John and Leanne gasp.

"Has Chloe ever done anything like that before?" Harry asks

"Yes. But we can't explain it", Leanne says

"We can", Harry says

"What your daughter is doing is magic", Ginny says gently

"What?" Leanne stutters

"Magic is not real", John says

"It is very real Ginny is a Witch and I am a Wizard", Harry says

"Prove it", John says

"This is not what we actually look like. We are in hiding at the moment. This is what we look like", Harry says as Ginny and himself take of the glamor revealing their true selves.

Both Leanne and John gasp as their appearance changes.

"Magic is real", Leanne gasps

"It is very real", Harry says

"So Chloe is?" John says

"Chloe is a muggle-born witch", Harry replies

"What's a muggle?" Leanne asks

"A muggle is anyone who doesn't pose magic", Ginny explains

"There are 4 types of wizards and witches. Muggle-born is when you come from none magical parents. Half-blood is where you have a little muggle blood in you but also a bit of magical blood. Pure-blood is all your family is magical. And lastly a squib is where you have magical parents but don't pose any magic", Harry explains

"What are you?" John asks curiously

"I am Half-blood and Ginny is Pure-blood", Harry replies

"You said before you were in hiding why are you in hiding?" John asks

"We are hiding because of Severus. Severus is not actually our child. We are adopting him. But if it came out that Severus was a baby and he didn't have a guardian. There would be big trouble", Harry explains

"Can you tell us more about the wizard world?" Leanne asks

So Harry and Ginny spend the next 2 hours explaining as much as they could about the Wizarding would including the Wizarding wars. And Harry's past. Ginny's past. An hour into the story Draco, Aspyen and the children turn up and tell their story too. Then Neville and Luna turn up with there kids.

"You have been through so much", Leanne says

"I know", Harry replies

"So Severus was actually a wizard that turned himself into a baby?" John asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"So your friends that moved in are wizard's too?" Leanne asks

"I am a wizard and Aspyen is a witch", Draco confirms

"I am a wizard", Neville confirms

"I am a witch", Luna says

"Remus is a wizard, Tonks is a witch and their son Teddy who is 3 months old is also a wizard", Ginny explains

"Remus is also a werewolf. But you have nothing to fear he will never harm people. There is a potion that allows them to keep their mind during the transformation. And they are only like it once a month", Harry replies

"Thanks for telling us. We won't judge him. If you say he is safe then it's fine by me", Leanne says

"You can meet them tonight if you want they are coming for dinner", Ginny says

"I think we can do that", Leanne says looking at John who nods

"What names are you going under so we don't give you away?" Leanne asks kindly

"Gina and Scott Rettop", Ginny replies, "And Severus is Sam"

"Darren Meadows and Allie Carter", Draco replies

"Nathen Long and Lily Laurel", Neville replies

"Would you like to see the houses? Then if you want to stay you can choose the one you like", Harry says

"I think we will stay. We will need help with Chloe being a witch. So we will look at the houses", Leanne replies

"Great. Let's go and have a look", Harry says standing up and grabbing his cane

"What about Chloe?" Leanne asks

"It looks like they all are sleeping. You can leave Chloe in Aspyen, Luna and my care while Harry takes you out", Ginny replies

"I am staying too. So they will be fine", Draco assures them

"I am also staying", Neville says

"Thanks. Well let's have a look at these houses", John says helping Leanne up

Harry re-puts on his disguise and he leads them to the first house.

"This house has xx bedrooms on the Second floor. xx bathrooms. xx bedrooms on the first floor. A living room. A play room. An office. A dining room. A kitchen and a laundry room in the basement", Harry says as he leads them into the house, "This one is next to Remus and Tonks house"

He shows them the house before leading them to the one next to his.

"This one has xx bedrooms on the second floor. xx on the first floor. xx bathrooms. A living room. A play room. An office. A dining room. A big kitchen and the laundry in the basement", Harry explains walking them through the house

"I like this one. But let's see the other houses first before we make a decision", Leanne asks

"How many more to go?" John asks

"Not many", Harry replies leading them to the next one

This one was next to Remus's house on the other side.

"This one has xx bedrooms, xx bathrooms, a living room, a play room, an office, a dining room, a medium size kitchen and the laundry in the basement", Harry says walking them through the house

They then go to the next.

"This one has xx bedrooms, xx bathroom, a living room, an office, a dining room, a kitchen and the laundry is in the basement", Harry explains showing them the house

"This is a little small for me", Leanne says

"I know. This is defiantly not for us", John says

"This next house has xx rooms, xx bathrooms, a living room, a play room, an office, a dinning room, A big Kitchen. a laundry room is on this floor too and this house has a basement.

"This house is not for us", Leanne says

"I have to agree with you", John says

"To the final house then", Harry says leading them to the final house, "This house has 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a living room, play room, asn office, a dining room, A big kitchen and a laundry room in the basment"

"I think we will go for house number 25", Leanne says

"Excellent. When do you think you can move in?" Harry asks as they walk back to his house

"Next week. It will give us time to back", John says

"Ok. Here are the keys", Harry says handing them over

"But we haven't paid you yet", John says

"I am giving you the house", Harry says smiling

"This is way too much. It is a mansion. We insist on paying you", Leanne replies

"Don't worry. I have plenty of money. I don't need yours", Harry explains

"If you're sure then", Leanne says still looking unsure

"Remus, Draco, Neville and I will help you un-pack when you get here", Harry offers

"Thanks that will be a big help", Leanne says thanking him

"Not a problem", Harry says letting them back in his house and taking off his disguise.

They make their way into the living room to find no one there.

"Ginny?" Harry calls

"In the kitchen", she calls back

Harry shows them all in to the kitchen where Ginny and Aspyen were cooking up a storm.

"Where is Chloe?" Leanne asks

"I put her in Linnaea's crib with her and Severus in the crib up stairs they are sleeping peacefully. I have a monitor on the counter there. What house did they take?", Ginny says pointing to the monitor

"They took house number 25", Harry says, "Where is Draco and Neville?"

"In the basement garden playing with everyone", Ginny replies

Soon all babies begin to cry signalling that they were hungry both Ginny and Leanne go up the stairs to feed and change all three babies.

It was 5 when the doorbell rings.

"Who is it?" Harry calls

"It's Remus and Dora", Remus calls

Harry quickly opens the door and lets them in.

"Prefect timing dinner is almost ready. By the way we have guests", Harry says to both of them

"Who?" Tonks asks Teddy in her arms

"A couple we meet today who were looking for a house. Their baby is magical so we offered them a house", Harry explains

"That was very nice of you Harry but are you sure?" Remus asks

"I am", Harry says leading them into the dining room where the others were waiting

"Hi I am Remus Lupin and this is my wife Nymphadora Tonks but call her Dora or Tonks", Remus says introducing them

"I hate my first name", Tonks says

"What's the name of your baby?" Leanne asks

"This is Teddy who is 3 months old", Tonks replies

"Who are you?" Remus asks

"I am John Dixon this is my wife Leanne and our daughter Chloe Sarah. She is 6 months old", John says introducing his family

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Tonks says taking a seat

"We have told them most about the Wizarding world. Including your furry little problem", Harry says

Remus looks at him surprised.

"We don't mind. Harry explained it to us. We don't hold it against you", Leanne says

"Thank you. Not most people do", Remus says

"Dinner is ready", Ginny says coming into the dining room levitating a couple of plates of food

Everyone comes up from downstairs and introduce themselves to Leanne and John.

"It looks good", Leanne says as her plate is put in front of her

"Thanks. My mother taught me to cook", Ginny replies

"So did mine", Aspyen says sitting down next to Draco to eat

"How big is your family Ginny?" Leanne asks curious as they eat

"I have 6 brothers. I am the Seventh in the family", Ginny replies

"All of them are wizards?" John asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"Ginny's youngest brother Ron is my friend", Harry says

"Do you have any other friends?" Leanne asks

"My other friend is Hermonie she is a muggle-born witch, Neville here is more of a best friend and so is his girlfriend Luna. Draco coming to be a best friend with Aspyen. And there are a couple of others", Harry replies

"Hermione is the brightest witch of her age. That she always tells everyone", Ginny adds

"Gets rather annoying that", Draco comments helping Jason to eat

"She needs to learn to let other people have a turn", Aspyen says feeding Zinnia who was 1-year-old

"She has helped me. But she goes out of the way to be perfect", Neville says

"She should have been in Ravenclaw", Luna comments

"Ron and Hermione are together", Harry says

"I hope we get a chance to meet all of them", Leanne says

"I am sure you will", Harry replies

"So where again will Chloe go to school?" John asks

"She will go to Hogwarts. She will get a letter sometime after her 11th birthday", Harry replies

"What date was she born on?" Ginny asks

"February 23rd 1998", Leanne replies, "Yours?"

"March 1st 1998 for Linnaea and July 1st 1998 for Severus", Ginny replies, "And the quads June 21st..."

"July 7th 1994", Aspyen replies

"April 20th 1998", Tonks replies

"Looks like our children will all go to school together", Remus muses

"I hope they don't get up to any mischief", Ginny says smiling

"By the way Albus came by our house today", Remus says smiling

"Who's Albus?" John asks

"He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts", Ginny explains

"What did he want? To meddle again" Harry asks

"He gave me the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor", Remus says smiling

"Congratulations!" Ginny and Harry exclaims

"You will make a great teacher. I never told you but you are the best we have", Draco says

"I agree", Aspyen says

"So do we", Neville and Luna say

"Is Defence Against the Dark Arts a subject at Hogwarts?" Leanne asks curiously

"Yes", Tonks replies

"What other subjects are there?" John asks

"There is Charms", Tonks says

"Astronomy", Ginny says

"Transfiguration. That's where you transform something into another", Harry says

"Herbology", Neville says

"History of Magic. Which is a bit pointless with the teacher that teachers it", Ginny says

"Potions", Tonks says

"Those are the main subjects. Then we have subjects that are taught from year 3 on", Remus explains

"Like what?" Leanne asks interested

"Muggle studies", Aspyen says

"Divination. Which is pointless", Harry says

"Ancient Runes", Ginny says

"Arithmacy", Draco says

"Care of Magical Creatures", Luna says lastly

"They all sound interesting. I wish we could have gone", Leanne says

"I am sure we can show you the castle. That's when Ginny and I our out of hiding", Harry says with a chuckle

"Thank you", Leanne says, "Do they have examines?"

"Yes. In 5th and 7th year are the major ones. 5th year is Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.S. Year 7 is Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or N.E.W.T.S", Harry explains

"Such lovely names", John says sarcastically

"Yeh they need to come up with new names", Ginny agrees

"How many floors is the castle?" John asks

"7 floors, a ground floor. Sub levels and Dungeons. Plus 6 towers. Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Astronomy Tower, Headmaster office and Residence, North Tower, and West Tower", Remus replies, "Plus the large grounds and Herbology greenhouses"

"It sounds pretty big. I bet kids get lost", Leanne says

"Once you have been around it a couple of times you don't get lost", Harry replies

"Where do they sleep?" John asks

"There are 4 houses you can get sorted in when you are 11. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each common room as a girls wing and a boys wing. The boys are not allowed in the girls'wing", Harry explains

"What's different about the houses?" John asks

"Gryffindor's have people that of brave, courage, daring, nerve and chivalry. There symbol is the lion and the house colours are gold and scarlet. Ravenclaw have people with intelligence, wit, wisdom, creativity, originality and individuality. There symbol is the eagle and the house colours are bronze and blue. Hufflepuff's have people: loyalty, dedication, hard work, fair play, patience, kindness, tolerance, helpfulness, and unafraid of toil. There symbol is a badger and the house colours and black and yellow. Slytherin's have people: traditionalism, resourcefulness, cunning, ambition, leadership qualities, self-preservation, determination, and intelligence. There symbol is a Serpent and the house colours are green and silver. Slytherin has manly produced dark wizards", Harry explains

"What houses were you all in?" Leanne asks

"Gryffindor", Harry says

"Gryffindor", Ginny says

"Gryffindor", Remus says

"Hufflepuff", Tonks says

"Slytherin", Draco says

"Gryffindor", Aspyen says

"Gryffindor", Neville says

"Ravenclaw", Luna says

"Slytherin", Bellatrix says

"Severus was in Slytherin", Harry adds

"What about your friends?" Leanne asks

"Gryffindor manly", Harry replies

"What houses were your parents and godfather in?" John asks

"Gryffindor for all of them", Harry replies

When they were done with dinner and Ginny bought out dessert.

"So everything ready for the wedding?" Tonks asks Ginny

"Are you getting married?" Leanne asks Ginny

"Yes. And Tonks everything is ready", Ginny replies to both

"When are you getting married?" Leanne asks

"This Saturday. The sooner the better", Harry replies

"Congratulations!" Leanne says

"Thanks. After we are married we can adopt Severus and the others here", Ginny says tickling Venus who giggles

"I hope you win. How long have you had them for?" Leanne asks

"8 days for Severus and a couple of days for everyone else we already think of them like our children", Harry replies

"So little time. Are you sure?" John asks

"Yes we are sure. We want them to be our children", Ginny says firmly

"Really Mummy?" Ella and Eileithyia ask

"Really baby", Ginny says hugging the quads

The others hug her and Harry too.

"Finally have a real home?" Vincent says

"Yes you will", Harry says

"We are adopting you 5 too. Your stuck with us", Neville says to his and Luna's 5

Jason looks at Draco and Aspyen. So do the others.

"We haven't forgotten about you. We are blood adopting you all when we go to Gringotts next", Draco says hugging the little boy

"Daddy", Jason says, "Mummy"

Aspyen and Draco hug him tightly at his first words to them.

"This was such a lovely meal. But we better get going we have a long drive", Leanne says getting up

Leanne goes over to the play pen and picks up Chloe.

"Coo", Chloe says waving her little fists

"Coo", Linnaea says

"Coo" Teddy cooed back

"Teddy's first sound!", Tonks squeals

"Congratulations. but we better get going", Leanne says

"We will see you next week. Here is our number ring when you come here", Harry replies handing them their number

"Thanks. We will see you next week", John says as they leave the house

Soon after they leave Tonks and Remus return home and so do Draco, Aspyen, Neville, Luna and the children. Soon Ginny and Harry were alone and Linnaea, Severus were in their cribs and the dishes where down and everything was cleaned up. And children in beds.

"What a day", Harry says sitting down with a sigh once the triplets were in bed

"It has been interesting", Ginny agrees sitting down on his lap.

He grunts and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"We made a couple of new friends. And their daughter will be going to Hogwarts the same time as Linnaea, Teddy and Severus", Harry says

"That will be interesting", Ginny replies

"I bet it will", Harry says yawning

"Let's go to bed and get some rest before Sev and Linn wake us up", Ginny says getting of his lap and grabbing his hand

"Let's we still have a busy week", Harry replies as they go to bed

Soon they were both asleep. Hoping that tomorrow will not be a busy day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

_Saturday July 26th 1998_

* * *

_Harry _

* * *

Today was the day of the wedding. John and Leanne had decided to come to the wedding. Harry had been kicked out of the house with Linnaea, Severus to Remus's house. Tonks, Aspyen, Luna and Leanne were with Ginny at their house getting ready. Linnaea, Severus, Teddy and Chloe were in the crib while Remus, Neville, Draco and Harry put on their tuxes with the help from John. The others were already dressed.

"Are you ready to get married?" Remus asks Harry

"Yes I am. I can't wait to marry Ginny", Harry replies

"Not nerves?" John asks

"No. I am ready", Harry says, "Have you got the rings Remus?"

"I have got them. Let's get the babies and kids and get going to the church. We don't want to be late", Remus says

All of them pick up their kids and put them in the cars and Harry drives them to the church while Bellatrix apparates some there. When they got their Hestia was waiting for them.

"You look great Harry", she says kissing his cheek

"Thanks Hestia", Harry says

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hestia says as they go into the church

"Yes I am absolutely sure", Harry says

"Why is Draco here?" Hestia asks spotting Draco carrying Jason

"He is a friend. It is a long story. And these are the other children we would like to adopt too Neville and Luna, Draco and Aspyen wish to adopt children too", Harry says

"I will get more paperwork then", Hestia says shaking her head

Harry just had to make life complicated.

"Welcome Harry are you ready?" Pastor Phil Davis asks meeting them in the church

"I am ready let's do this", Harry says

"Let me take Severus", Hestia says reaching out for him

"I'll take Linnaea", Bellatrix says taking Linnaea

"Thanks Hestia. Sev be good for Hestia will you", Harry says kissing Severus's head

The baby gurgles in response.

"He has just been feed and changed so he should be right to after the ceremony. Ericka, Eileithyia, Eric and Ella go sit with Hestia she is a very nice lady and your Aunts and Uncles", Harry says handing the baby over

"Don't worry it will be fine", Hestia says taking a seat next to John and Chloe

The quads take a seat looking excited.

That's when Leanne comes in after driving Tonks, Aspyen, Luna and Ginny to the church. She quickly takes a seat next to John and takes Jason of Draco so he could stand with Harry, Neville and Remus.

* * *

_Ginny _

* * *

"Everything ready?" Ginny asks once she is at the church

"Everything is fine. Harry is here so is everyone else. Are you ready to marry Harry?" Tonks asks handing Ginny her flowers

"I am more than ready", Ginny replies as the music starts

"Good luck", Aspyen says quietly

Tonks makes her way down the aisle. Remus eyes widen at the dress she was wearing. Once Tonks is down the aisle, Aspyen goes and Draco's eyes light up, Luna goes down the aisle and Neville's eye light up. Then the music changes again and Ginny makes her way down the aisle and Harry's eyes light up seeing her. Once Ginny reaches his side he kisses her cheek.

"You look beautiful Gin", he whispers to her

"Thanks", she says handing her flowers to Tonks

"Welcome everyone", Phil says, "Today we celebrate the love that Ginvera and Harry have found in one another. We rejoice alongside them as they declare to all present their intent to enter into marriage and stand together from this day forward. Ginvera and Harry, welcome to this moment in your lives and the place you have come to in each other's hearts. Thank you for allowing me to join you on this day in which you commit before God, your family and friends that from this day forward you will live as one. In this world where it seems so little is considered sacred, one thing remains so. That is, the agreement made between two people to share their lives together. Marriage is a most honourable estate, a tender and profound relationship. I congratulate you on the journey that you are about to embark upon. Both of you have found a way to embrace a serious love and receive the blessings thereof. What a comfort to know that at the end of the day you will come home to find the shelter and affection of each other. This love is what has brought you here today… to this moment, to your wedding ceremony. Marriage is the beginning of a new life, a chance at fulfilling long-held dreams, and an opportunity for great personal and spiritual growth. Marriage endures through the ages of trends and fads. Marriage thrives, and continues to live as a promise of a beautiful dream come true. As long as individuals are drawn together, marriage will be a natural unfolding of that relationship.

Feelings come alive at a wedding. Great happiness. Some sadness. Apprehension. Excitement. Friendship. And sometimes pure relief!

There is an acute awareness that something special, something that goes to the very heart of life, is about to happen. Something is gone forever, and something is born, brand-new and tender. Something to be nurtured and cared for, protected and cherished, challenged and strengthened-your-never-before-created marriage.

Ginvera and Harry, no ceremony can create your marriage. Only you can do that through love, patience, dedication and perseverance. Through talking and listening and trying to understand, through helping and supporting and believing in each other, through learning to forgive, learning to respect and appreciate your differences, and learning to make the important things matter and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you have made to begin a new life today as husband and wife.

Ginvera, do you take Harry as your husband and partner, equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?'

"I do", Ginny says smiling

"Harry, do you take Ginvera as you wife and partner, equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Harry says looking into Ginny's eyes with love in his eyes.

"Ginvera, please repeat after me: I, Ginvera Molly Weasley, take you, Harry James Potter-",

"I, Ginvera Molly Weasley", Ginny repeats, "Take you, Harry James Potter"

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children both present and now, my partner in death", Phil says

"To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children both present and now, my partner in death", Ginny says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith and trust in", Phil says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith and trust in", Ginny says

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Phil says

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Ginny says

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Phil says

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Ginny says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Phil says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Ginny says

"May my heart always find it's way home to you", Phil says

"May my heart always find it's way home to you", Ginny repeats

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Phil says

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Ginny says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Phil says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Ginny repeats

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Phil says

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Ginny says

"I will be myself with you", Phil says

"I will be myself with you", Ginny says

"I will have no secrets from you", Phil says

"I will have no secrets from you", Ginny repeats

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Phil says

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Ginny says

"I promise to help you if you loose your way", Phil says

"I promise to help you if you loose your way", Ginny repeats

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Phil says

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Ginny says

"I will stand by you in life", Phil says

"I will stand by you in life", Ginny replies

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my love, my lit candle from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Phil says

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, my love, my lit candle from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Ginny repeats, smiling broadly at Harry

"If I die I will wait for you on the other side", Phil says

"If I die I will wait for you on the other side", Ginny finishes

"Harry, please repeat after me: I, Harry James Potter, take you Ginvera Molly Weasley", Phil says

"I, Harry James Potter", Harry repeats, "take you, Ginvera Molly Weasley"

"To be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the mother of my children both present and now, my partner in death", Phil says

"To be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the mother of my children both present and now, my partner in death", Harry says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith and trust in", Phil says

"My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith and trust in", Harry says

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Phil says

"Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know from this day forward", Harry says

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Phil says

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Harry says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Phil says

"I will trust you and respect you to the day I die", Harry says

"May my heart always find it's way back to you", Phil says

"May my heart ALWAYS find it's way back to you. To where I call home with you and our children", Harry says

A tear slides out of Ginny's eye.

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Phil says

"Laugh with you and cry with you", Harry says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Phil says

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Harry repeats

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Phil says

"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health", Harry says

"I will be myself with you", Phil says

"I will be myself with you", Harry repeats

"I will have no secrets from you", Phil says

"I will have no secrets from you", Harry repeats

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Phil says

"I promise to love you unconditionally", Harry says

"I promise to help you if you loose your way", Phil says

"I promise to help you if you loose your way", Harry repeats

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Phil says

"To support you in your goals and always be open and honest with you", Harry says

"I will stand by you in life", Phil says

"I will stand by you in life", Harry replies

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Phil says

"I give you my hand, my heart, my soul, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live", Harry says, smiling broadly at Ginny

"If I die I will wait for you on the other side", Phil says

"If I die I will wait for you on the other side", Harry finishes

"The rings, if you please", Phil says

Ginny quickly takes the ring from Tonks she smiles looking at it.

"Ginvera, you first", Phil says

"With this ring, I pledge my love, faithfulness to you, today, tomorrow, eternally and always. As this ring has no end, neither shall my undying love for you", Ginny smiles, sliding the silver ring onto his finger

"Harry", Phil says

Harry took the ring from Remus and says, "Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you, my vows to you, my oaths to you and a reminder of my devotion to you always. I am honoured to call you my wife and mother of my line, the mother of our children both adopted and in blood"

Harry than slips the ring onto Ginny's finger. That's when a bonded opened up between them.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude", Phil says, "Love does not insist on its way it is not easily angered; it keeps no record of wrongs, but rejoices with the truth. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, love never gives up… Four things remain: faith, trust, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.

"Ginvera and Harry, you now have the opportunity for expressing through your union and partnership, the highest kind of love - through devotion and service to each other; through patience, kindness, and total acceptance of each other, tempered by the willingness to change. You may be tempted, as time goes by, to take for granted the love which today seems so precious and dear, to speak to and treat each other in ways that do not reflect the highest good in both of you. Resist it. Promise to always see the goodness in your partner, even when it's especially difficult. And wherever you are in your journey through life, may your hearts always find their way home.

I know pronounce you husband and wife", Phil finishes, "You may kiss the bride"

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and she came towards him willingly as soon as their lips touched Hestia, John, Draco, Aspyen, Leanne, Luna, Neville, Tonks and Remus cheered so did the children. They kissed passionately and yet, appropriately before breaking out and turning to face their friends, their family.

"I am proud to introduce for the first time, Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter", Phil says

"Let's go home to the party", Harry says to everyone

Ginny quickly takes Severus and Harry takes Linnaea and leads them out of the church and into the car. They buckle Severus and Linnaea in and they make their way home. Everyone else was apparating back to the Mansion.

"I love you my wife", Harry says to her as he parks outside the mansion

"I love you too my husband", Ginny says kissing him

"What is this bond I feel?" Harry asks

"We must do some reading on it. Put I like it", Ginny says sending Harry her love

"I love it too", Harry replies sending her his love back

They quickly move inside and Harry quickly feeds and changes Severus and Ginny does Linnaea before putting them in their cribs and going back down stairs where everyone was waiting.

"Congratulations", Tonks squeals hugging the pair of them

"Thanks Tonks", Harry and Ginny say hugging her

Remus quickly hugs Ginny and shakes Harry's hand before moving away

"That was really special thank you for letting us share your day with you", Draco says shaking Harry's hand and hugging Ginny

"You were both amazing", Aspyen says hugging Harry and Ginny

"Congratulations", Neville and Luna say

"That was a beautiful ceremony", Leanne says hugging them

"Thanks Leanne and thanks for coming", Ginny says hugging her back

"It was our pleasure. I can't want to move here this coming week", Leanne says

"We can't wait to have you in the area", Harry says

"Your mother would be so proud of you this day. I am sure she is watching with a smile on her face", Bellatrix says kissing Harry's cheek, "Ginny I am positive that Lily would approve"

Sarai, Tom, Edward and Julie say congratulations too. They move away and Hestia comes over.

"Congratulations. I will be here sometime in the week for the adoption of Severus and the other children", Hestia says

"Thanks for everything Hestia", Harry says hugging her

"It is my pleasure", Hestia says walking away

"It is time to cut the cake", Tonks calls

Harry and Ginny quickly move over to the cake. It was white and red with a detailed pattern of it.

"Smile", Tonks says taking a picture

They quickly cut the cake and everyone grabs a piece.

"Harry has given me a chance. And I hope I am going to be good enough to keep my oath. Both of your friendships, in fact all of your friendships are very important to me. Harry, Ginny this is your day but I am asking Harry when I marry Aspyen will you be my Best Man?" Draco asks

"It would be my honour", Harry says shaking Draco's hand

"Ginny when I marry Draco will you be my Matron of Honour?" Aspyen asks

"Yes", Ginny says hugging Aspyen

"Harry and I nearly share birthdays. Harry your my best friend and so are you Ginny may you have many happy years together", Neville says

"I give you some advice my mother told me. Never go to bed angry you never know what is around the corner", Tonks says

"Everyone I propose a toast to Harry and Ginny. May they have forever together. And have many more cubs to go with this lot", Remus says holding up his glass After everyone had danced a bit it was over and everyone was leaving.

"We will take Severus and Linnaea so you can have the night and tomorrow night to yourself", Tonks says with Teddy in her arms and Severus and Linnaea are in Remus's

"And we will take the quads. They can spend two nights with their brother", Draco says

"And we are taking the others so you can spend two nights alone", Neville says

"And we are leaving for the next two days", Bellatrix says

"Don't what to be around for the first two days newlyweds", Edward shudders

"Thanks Tonks, Remus, Draco, Aspyen, Luna, Neville. We owe you one", Harry says leading them out

"We have the house to ourselves", Ginny says smiling

"We do. But first before we do anything. Dobby!" Harry says smiling

Dobby quickly pops into the house.

"What can I do for the great Harry Potter today?" Dobby asks bouncing up and down

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my elf. You would get payed 7 Galloens a day, Sunday off every week and 10 Galleons on Holiday's and Christmas Day off. Plus your own quarters here. I am Lord Potter and Ginny is Lady Potter. I would be glad to have you as my elf", Harry says smiling at the elf

"Yes, Yes, Yes I will be your elf. I will be loyal ownly to your and your family", Dobby says

"Then I Lord Harry James Potter Lord of the House Potter take Dobby to be my elf", Harry says in a booming voice

"Then I Lady Ginevra Molly Potter Lady of the House Potter take Dobby to be my elf", Ginny says

"I Dobby accept the bond to Lord Potter and Lady Potter", Dobby says and the glow disappears

"Dobby this is your Mistress Ginny. Can you clean up what is left of the party?" Harry asks the elf

"I will get right on that Master Harry, Mistress Ginny", Dobby says popping away

"What are we going to do?" Harry asks smiling

"I can think of a couple of things", Ginny says wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

"Nice and slow", Harry says

"Agreed", Ginny replies kissing him

Harry quickly scoops her and makes his way upstairs they were in for a big night, a special night…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter .10.**

* * *

_Monday July 28th 1998_

* * *

The weekend went really well for both Harry and Ginny who were both first experiencing married life. They had done a lot of rounds this weekend. They had gone slow both being hurt before. But now they new what it was really like, they had also told each other everything about themselves. Now they were having breakfast that Dobby had cooked when 6 owls fly in dropping off letters. Harry quickly unties them and lets them go but not before spotting the tracking charm on one.

"Will they ever give up?" Harry asks his wife

"Doesn't look like it does it", Ginny says kissing his cheek, "Who's all the mail from"

"The first one is addressed to you. What me to read it out loud?" Harry asks

"Of course. I have no secrets from my husband", Ginny says sitting down as Harry begins to read

"_Dear Miss Ginevra Weasley,_

_We are glad to say you have been accepted onto our team as Chaser. You will receive a 800,000 Galleons signing up bonus. You will earn 350,000 Galleons for each match you complete. You will also earn 1,900 Galleons each practice you attend. Can you please come over today to sign the contract and for me to give you some information. I will be expecting you at 12.30pm_

_If there is anything else we can do for you to make you comfortable please let us know and we will do are best to do it._

_We hope you have a good day._

_Holyhead Harpies manager_

_Stuart Hill"_

Ginny jumps up squealing, "I did it I made the team!"

"Well done dear. You will be amazing", Harry says kissing her deeply

"Look at all the money I will be earning. This is great. We can really look after everyone with this", Ginny says

"Let's read the next one it is addressed to me", Harry says picking up the letter

He quickly begins to read it out load.

"_Dear Mr Harry Potter, _

_We have noticed that you haven't had an inheritance test done. Which should have been sometime after your 17th birthday. I am afraid it hasn't happened. We will be checking all your accounts to see if anything has been taken. If it is convenient to you can you see us today at 2.30pm. Don't worry the goblins will remain silent after everything that comes up in the meeting._

_Yours Sincerely Kobart Snowshark"_

Harry groans, "More paper work. I hope they don't want anything else"

"Everything will be fine Harry. Why don't you give them some money for the damages done and hope they call it even", Ginny says

"Your right. I will do that as soon as I look at my statements", Harry says

"Who's the next letter from?" Ginny asks

"It's addressed to both of us. I will read it out loud again", Harry says

"_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I have the adoption work all ready for you to fill out all you have to do is come in and fill it all out. I have made room for you at 10am. Today you just might be able to call Severus and the others your children. If you can't come at the time please let me know and I will make another appointment for you. Make sure you bring the others with you_

_Hestia Jones"_

Ginny squeals again, "We are going to adopt them. This is working out perfectly"

"They all are going to be ours and Linnaea legally mine", Harry says kissing her lips

"They are. The sooner the better", Ginny says, "Who's the next letter from?"

"I will read it aloud again", Harry says picking up the letter

_Dear Harrykins and our lovely sister,_

_We know you are hiding in Godric's Hollow and are fully support you. We are stalling the Order. This is actually the best prank yet! We are not going to tell them where you are we swear. Just be warned that Sirius is flying off the handle a little bit trying to find you. We sent a decoy to France that should make sure he is gone for a while. _

_Ginny be careful. We won't stop by unless you tell us too. We know you are hiding something important and that your not pregnant like Mum STILL thinks. Good luck_

_Your Dearest Brothers Fred and George_

"At least they won't tell anyone. I can't believe that no one is seeing what the twins have", Harry says

"Yeh. Mum thinks the failed their exams because they didn't study. So untrue", Ginny says rolling her eyes, "What is the next letter?"

"I will read it out loud again", Harry says picking up the letter, "Do you know this one had a tracking charm on it"

"I guess we know who it is from", Ginny says as Harry begins to read

"_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Your birthdays are coming up soon. What do you want us to do about them? Can you come home for your birthday? Especially you Ginny you're turning 17 that's a big thing. We would all like to spoil you on your special day. Please let us know._

_Ginny if you're in the muggle world we have to talk when you get home. I want to know all you have learnt. But first I will spoil you on your birthday. Please come home for it._

_**Harry come back for your 18th birthday I haven't celebrated many with you and would like to spend this one. I know turning 18 in the muggle world is important. What do you say pup to a day of fun?**_

_Love Mum, __Dad, __**Sirius**__"_

"Can't they take no for an answer! I will write them a reply later today saying no and to send any presents by owl", Ginny says

"We still have one letter", Harry says picking it up

"Read it them", Ginny says

Harry could feel Ginny's temper. They really needed to look up this bond.

_Scott and Gina. We will return Sam and Linn at 9.00 and we heard from Darren and Nathen are coming at 9.00 too. We hope you had a good weekend. We want to hear all about it!._

_Remus and __Tonks_

"It's 8.30 now just enough time to change and figure out the schedule for today", Ginny says getting up

"Dobby will you clean this mess up please?" Harry asks the Elf

"Of course Master Harry. Master Harry and Mistress Ginny should be going and getting dressed", Dobby says

"Thanks Dobby", Ginny says as both her and Harry go up the stairs.

Harry waves his hand summoning some parchment and a quill. They both begin to undress and dressed while talking to the quill

_10am Adoption Agency_

_12.30pm Meeting with Holyhead Harpies _

_2.30pm Meeting with Gringotts_

_Other things_

_Baby blankets _

_Baby Pillows_

_Bottles_

_Baby Shampoo_

_Rattle_

_Rattle Ball_

_Diapers (At least xx packs)_

_Adult Towels (At least xx)_

_Adult face washers (At least xxx)_

_Adult Sheets (At Least xxx)_

_Adult Blankets (At Least xxx)_

_Adult Pillows (At least xxx)_

_Adult Toothpaste (6 tubes)_

_Adult toothbrushes (20 packs)_

_Side Lights (At least 80, 2 for each room)_

_Men's aftershave (3 bottles)_

_Female Deodorant (4 bottles)_

_Female brushes (3 packs)_

_Male Brushes (3 packs) _

_Adults Soap (5 packs of 6)_

_Female shampoo (4 Bottles)_

_Male Shampoo (4 Bottles)_

_Toilet Rolls (5 packs of 8) _

_China dishes (50 sets)_

_Mugs (xxx)_

_Glass cups (xxx)_

_Bowls (xxx)_

_Cutlery (xx sets)_

_Bath Mats (xxx)_

_Rugs (2)_

_Door Mats (2)_

_3 Umbrella's _

_Cauldron (at least 3 new ones)_

_Scales_

_Strengthen ingredients_

_Wolfsbane ingredients _

_Book on bonds_

_Advanced Potions_

_Advanced Astronomy_

_Advanced Ancient Magic_

_Advanced Herbology_

_Advanced Ancient Runes_

_Advanced Arithmacy_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_Advanced Charms_

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures _

_Advanced History_

_Advanced Warding_

_Magical Menagerie_

_Ollivander's _

"Do you think that is everything?" Ginny asks Harry looking at the list

"We can always add more. Especially if you are going into a baby store. You will spend a lot of my money in there and we will both spend money at the Wizard toy shop", Harry says grinning

That's when the doorbell rings. Harry and Ginny quickly put on their disguises and hurry to open it. They open it to find Tonks with Teddy in her arms and Remus with Severus in his arms. Draco with Jason in his arms and Aspyen with Laura in her arms, Neville with Angelita in his arms, Luna with Linnaea in her arms with them all the other children.

"There his is. My little boy", Ginny says scooping Severus up out of Remus's arms and cuddling him to her

Ginny kisses her other children who snuggle into her side.

"Come here", Harry say to the quads who run to him and hug him, "My baby girl"

Linnaea's cooed in his arms.

"Daddy we had so much fun. Not as much without you or Mummy", Eric says

"I am hurt", Draco says smiling

"Don't worry Draco we still have our children", Neville says with a laugh

"Come in", Harry says to them letting them in

"How did you get this house cleaned up quick? And here is the diaper bag" Remus asks looking at the clean house and handing Harry the diaper bag.

"I made Dobby my elf. He was delighted to finally be my elf. He even put elf wards up", Harry says smiling

"How was Severus and Linnaea for you?" Ginny asks

"They were little angels. They did get us up and down quite a bit but we were used to it with Teddy", Tonks replies

"We have places to be today. So I am sorry if you wanted to hang out. Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" Harry asks

"That's sounds prefect. What do you have to do today?" Tonks asks curious

"We will tell you that at dinner but we really must get ready to go. We have an appointment at 10", Ginny says getting ready to feed Severus

"Can we come?" Draco asks, "I need a few things. It would be nice to have some back up"

"Sure. Aspyen do you want to come?" Harry asks

"If Hestia says I need t come then I need to come", Aspyen says

"Can Luna and I come too?" Neville asks

"Sure. You can get adoption for everyone the same time as us", Harry says

"Ok we will leave you too it. If you need anything today just let us know", Remus says as Harry leads them to the door

"We will let you know. We will invite you to dinner tomorrow night", Harry says shutting the door

"Harry can you get the diaper bag filled up. We must be leaving soon", Ginny says while nursing Severus then Linnaea

Harry quickly goes up stairs and fills the bag with diapers and a couple of stuffed toys and some binky's. He also grabs the slings just in case.

"Should we take the stroller?" Harry says coming down the stairs

"I think it would be best. We are going to muggle London too", Ginny says

Harry quickly gets some bottles of milk from the fridge. Harry then grabs his cane and waits for Ginny to finish. Ginny quickly burps Linnaea and wipes her chin. Harry puts Severus into the stroller making sure he was secure then helped Ginny put Linnaea in her seat. Harry doubled the stroller to fit four. The twin 3-year-olds were going to sit in the back.

"Ready?" Harry asks

"Ready. Let's get this done", Ginny says as they leave the house in disguise.

"Remember hold on tight to our hands", Harry says to everyone

"Hold tight", Draco says holding them tight

"Same here", Neville says

Harry apparates them to the Ministry of Magic.

"State your name", a voice says

"Scott Rettop, Gina Rettop here with an appointment with social services with Darren Meadows, Nathen Long", Harry says

"Take these badges. You need to go to Level 3", the voice says

"Thank you", Ginny says putting the badge on

They quickly make their way up to level 3 to the social services. They quickly see Hestia waiting for them.

"Hestia it is us", Harry says to her

"Right on time. My boss is waiting for you. We will be in private so you can take your disguises off", Hestia says leading them into the office and shutting and locking the door and shutting the blinds.

"Please take a seat", a woman says

They both quickly take a seat in front of the desk

"Hestia tells me that I have a special adoptions today. But she won't tell me who. I am Izabella Marcel Head of this Department. Can you please remove your disguises and tell me your names", Izabella says

Ginny and Harry look unsure. Draco doesn't move either. Neville was waiting for them to do it. So were Aspyen and Luna.

"I will not tell anyone about this", Izabella says noticing there looks

With that said both Ginny and Harry remove their disguises including Severus's.

"Your Harry Potter. Now I know why this needs to remain quiet", Izabella says, "And who are you?"

"I am Ginny Potter nee Weasley. I am Harry's wife", Ginny says

"When did you get married?" Izabella asks

"Two days ago", Harry replies

"Now who is the children you want to adopt? I am assuming he or she is the one in the stroller and the others are those six" Izabella asks

"These are Ericka, Eileithyia, Eric and Ella and the twins Vincent and Venus. And the others we wish to adopt. We found them a week ago being abused they were in foster care. We would like to adopt them they are Muggle-Born. I tested them. Each one of us feels a bond to the children near us", Harry says

"That sounds like a family bond it can only be with true love for people. The bond forms when you see the child and when the child sees the adult. They are more yours then their birth parents. Their magic has created a bond with you. Now the babies?" Izabella asks

"This is my biological daughter Linnaea Grace. We what Harry on the birth certificate. Seeing as I was raped. I want him on it", Ginny says

"And this is Severus Snape", Harry says

"How?" Izabella asks

"He tried to kill himself but ended up permanently deaging himself and erasing his memory", Harry says

"I see. And you don't want Death Eaters too adopt him I take it?" Izabella says

"That's right. We have fallen in love with him and we wish to adopt him", Harry says

"Let's fill in the paperwork then since you too are married now. This is a much easier decision to make. I will grant you the adoption as long as Hestia checks in with you monthly to make sure everything is alright for a year", Izabella says, "Hestia so you accept this assignment?"

"Yes I do Ma'am", Hestia says

"So we can legally call them our children today?" Ginny asks hopeful

"Yes. Once we fill in the paperwork. Let's get started shall we?" Izabella says grabbing some paper work

"Yes please. The quadruplets first", Harry says

"Full name?" Izabella asks

"Ericka Tracey Potter, Eileithyia Luanne Potter, Eric David Potter and Ella Ceria Potter", Ginny says

"Is that alright?" Harry asks the quads

"Yes. We want to be with you", Ella says sticking close to Harry and Ginny with her siblings

"Date of Birth?" Izabella asks

"June 21st 1987", Harry says

"Father?" Izabella asks

"Harry James Potter", Harry says

"Age of father?" Izabella asks

"18 in 3 days", Harry replies

"Date of birth of father?" Izabella asks

"31st of July 1980", Harry replies

"Occupation?" Izabella asks

"Unemployed", Harry replies

"Mother's name?" Izabella asks

"Ginvera Molly Potter", Ginny replies

"Age?" Izabella asks

"16", Ginny replies

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"11th of August 1981", Ginny replies

"Occupation?" Izabella asks

"Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies", Ginny replies proudly

Hestia smiles widely at her.

"Place of birth?" Izabella says

"Godric's Hollow", Harry replies

"Do you wish to name godparents at this time?" Izabella asks

"Yes", Harry says

"Godfather?" Izabella asks

"Draco Lucius Malfoy", Harry replies

"Really?" Draco asks shocked at Harry

"Yes. You will be a great Godfather to those four", Harry replies

"Godmother?" Izabella asks

"Aspyen Celina Dickson", Ginny replies

"Please sign your names here", Izabella says

Both quickly sign their names.

"Now for the twins. Names?" Izabella asks

"Vincent Patrick Potter and Venus Alsi Potter", Harry says

"Date of birth? Izabella asks

"30th of June 1992", Ginny replies

"Father?" Izabella asks

"Harry James Potter", Harry says

"Age of father?" Izabella asks

"18 in 3 days", Harry replies

"Date of birth of father?" Izabella asks

"31st of July 1980", Harry replies

"Occupation?" Izabella asks

"Unemployed", Harry replies

"Mother's name?" Izabella asks

"Ginvera Molly Potter", Ginny replies

"Age?" Izabella asks

"16", Ginny replies

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"11th of August 1981", Ginny replies

"Occupation?" Izabella asks

"Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies", Ginny replies

"Place of birth?" Izabella says

"Godric's Hollow", Harry replies

"Do you wish to name godparents at this time?" Izabella asks

"Yes", Harry says

"Godfather?" Izabella asks

"George Gabion Weasley for Vincent and Fred Fabien Weasley for Venus", Harry says

"Godmother?" Izabella asks

"Angelina Johnson for Vincent and Katie Bell for Venus", Ginny says

"Sign here", Izabella says

Ginny and Harry quickly sign.

"Now who next? Full name?" Izabella asks

"Lerida May Potter", Ginny says

"Date of birth 6th of May 1993", Harry says

"Do you wish to appoint Godparents at this time?" Izabella asks

"Yes. Remus John Lupin as Godfather", Harry says

"Nymphadora Lyra Tonks-Lupin as Godmother", Ginny says

"Sign here", Izabella says

Ginny and Harry quickly sign.

"Now who next? Full name?" Izabella asks

"Clara Sarah Potter", Harry says

"Date of birth 12th of July 1994", Ginny replies

They do the rest of the information.

"Do you wish to appoint Godparents at this time?" Izabella asks

"Yes. Clara's Godfather will be Neville Longbottom and Godmother Luna Lovegood", Harry says

"Are you sure Harry? Ginny?" Neville asks

"We disused it. We know who is getting what godparents", Ginny says

"Sign here", Izabella says

Ginny and Harry do.

"Now next one full name?" Izabella asks

"The twins Timothy Tiger Potter and Timotha Topaz Potter", Harry says

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"March 23rd 1995", Harry says

Again they fill in the information.

"Do you wish to name Godparents at this time?" Izabella asks

"Yes", Harry says

"Godfather?" Izabella asks

"George Gabion Weasley for Timothy and for Timotha, Fred Fabien Weasley", Harry says

"Godmother?" Izabella asks

"Angelina Johnson for Timothy and Katie Bell for Timotha", Ginny says

"Sign here", Izabella says

Ginny and Harry quickly sign.

"Next then we get to the babies in your lot. Full name?" Izabella asks

"Sednaya Elsa Potter", Ginny says

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"April 4th 1991", Harry says

The sign some other forms again.

"Do you wish to name godparents at this time?" Izabella asks

"Yes for Godfather Remus John Lupin and Godmother Nymphadora Lyra Tonks-Lupin", Harry says

"Sign here", Izabella says

"Now for us just Linnaea and Severus", Harry says

"Now do you want me to add Mr Potter as father to Linnaea and change her name?" Izabella asks

"She can be Linnaea Grace Potter", Ginny replies

"Do you want to name godparents?" Izabella asks

"Neville Franklin Longbottom as Godfather and Luna Pandora Lovegood", Ginny says

"Now we get to Severus. Name?" Izabella asks

"I want him to keep his first name", Ginny says to Harry

"Well how about Severus Arthur Harrison Potter?" Harry asks her

"That does have a nice ring to it", Ginny says

"We will name him Severus Arthur Harrison Potter", Harry says to Izabella

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"1st of July 1998", Harry replies

"Father?" Izabella asks

"Harry James Potter", Harry says

"Age of father?" Izabella asks

"18 in 3 days", Harry replies

"Date of birth of father?" Izabella asks

"31st of July 1980", Harry replies

"Occupation?" Izabella asks

"Unemployed", Harry replies

"Mother's name?" Izabella asks

"Ginvera Molly Potter", Ginny replies

"Age?" Izabella asks

"16", Ginny replies

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"11th of August 1981", Ginny replies

"Occupation?" Izabella asks

"Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies", Ginny replies proudly

"Place of birth?" Izabella says

"Godric's Hollow", Harry replies

"Do you wish to name godparents at this time?" Izabella asks

"Yes", Harry says

"Godfather?" Izabella asks

"Remus John Lupin", Harry replies

"Godmother?" Izabella asks

"Nymphadora Lyra Tonks-Lupin", Ginny replies

"Please sign your names here", Izabella says

Both quickly sign their names.

"I Izabella Marcel Head of the Department of Social Services hereby state all this information is true as I know it and that Ericka Tracey Potter, Eileithyia Luanne Potter, Eric David Potter, Ella Ceria Potter, Sednaya Elsa Potter, Vincent Patrick Potter, Venus Alsi Potter, Lerida May Potter, Clara Sarah Potter, Timothy Tiger Potter, Timotha Topaz Potter, Linnaea Grace Potter and Severus Arthur Harrison Potter was born to Harry and Ginevra Potter", Izabella says

A little joint goes through both Harry and Ginny. They both look alarmed.

"Don't worry that is just the adoption kicking in. Here is your birth certificates", Izabella says handing them a copy of all birth certificates.

**Full Name: **Severus Arthur Harrison Potter

**Sex: **Male

**Birth: **1st of July 1998

**Father:** Harry James Potter

**Age: **18

**Date of Birth: **31st of July 1980

**Occupation:** Unemployed

**Mother:** Ginvera Molly Potter

**Age: **17

**Date of Birth: **11th of August 1981

**Occupation: **Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies

**Place of Birth: **Godric's Hollow

**Godfather: **Remus John Lupin

**Godmother: **Nymphadora Lyra Tonks Lupin

"You are all done congratulations", Izabella says smiling

"Thank you both. For helping us and keeping this quiet", Harry says shaking Izabella's hand

"We get to stay with you?" Clara asks

"Yes sweetie. Always", Ginny says hugging her daughter

"Can I please adopt these 3 little girls and two boys?" Neville asks

Izabella says yes as long as Hestia watch drops in monthly.

"Full Name?", Izabella asks

"Angelita Alice Longbottom", Neville says

"Date of birth?"

"12th of February 1996", Luna says

"Do you wish to name godparents at this time?"

"Harry as Godfather and Ginny as Godmother", Neville says

"Next full name?"

"Savannah Callidora Longbottom", Luna says

"Date of birth?"

"13th of June 1994", Neville says

"Godparents?"

"Draco as Godfather and Aspyen as Godmother", Luna says

"Next full name?"

"Andrew Frank Longbottom", Neville says

"Date of birth?"

"30th of March 1993", Luna says

"Godparents?"

"Draco as Godfather and Aspyen as Godmother", Neville says

"Next full name?"

"The twins Christopher Matthew Longbottom and Christine Bridget Longbottom", Luna says

"Date of birth?"

"July 7th 1992", Neville says

"Godparents?"

"Harry as Godfather and Ginny as Godmother", Luna says

They sign all the paper work and the children where theirs

"Can I please adopt these 2 little boys and 4 girls?" Draco asks

"Alright. Will Mr and Mrs Potter vouch for you?" Izabella asks

"Yes we will", Harry says

"And Hestia will you do monthly inspections?" Izabella asks

"I will", Hestia agrees

"Ok Full name?" Izabella asks getting out the form

"Zinnia Praise Malfoy", Draco says

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"3rd of June 1997", Draco says

They go through all the information till they get to Godparents.

"I name Harry Potter as Godfather and Ginny Potter as Godmother", Draco says

Draco signs and so does Aspyen.

"Next full name?" Izabella asks

"Jason Marcus Malfoy", Draco says

They go through all the information till they get to Godparents.

"Godfather?" Izabella asks

"Harry James Potter", Draco says

"Godmother?" Izabella asks

"Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley", Aspyen replies

Once the forms are signs Jason was legally Draco's and Aspyen's son.

"Now can we do my little girls?" Draco asks

"Yes. Name?" Izabella asks

"Laura Astra Malfoy", Draco replies

They go through all the information till it comes to godparents.

"Godfather?" Izabella asks

"Remus John Lupin", Draco says surprising Harry and Ginny

"Godmother?" Izabella asks

"Nymphadora Lyra Tonks Lupin", Draco says

Once the forms were signed Laura was legally Draco's and Aspyen's.

"Next full name?" Izabella asks

"Deziree Maynsa Malfoy", Draco says

"Date of birth?" Izabella asks

"May 13th 1992", Aspyen replies

They go through all the information till they get to Godparents.

"I name Neville Longbottom as Godfather and Luna Lovegood as Godmother", Draco says

"Thank you Draco", Neville says

"Next", Izabella says

"The twins Nevaeh Spirit Malfoy and Nicolaus Sabre Malfoy", Draco says

"Date of birth?"

"20th of May 1991", Draco replies

"Godparents?" Izabella asks

"For both Harry as Godfather and Ginny as Godmother", Draco says

"Thank you for helping us", Harry and Draco say

"Thank you", Neville and Luna say

"It was my pleasure. Have a good day", Izabella says leaving the office

"Thank you Hestia for everything", Harry says smiling at her

"It was my pleasure. Now they are all yours. What are you going to do now?" Hestia asks, "Are you going back to your family?"

"Not yet. We want to get settled first. Then we will see the family. And there is still danger out there", Ginny says

"Lucius being one of them", Draco mutters carrying Jason tightly and walking with Laura

Aspyen was pushing the pram with Zinnia in it.

"We have a couple more appointments to keep", Harry says

"Why don't you go first to the testing department? You can both arrange to take your N.E.W.T.S that way you will have them in case you want a different career", Hestia says

"That's a great idea Hestia. What level are they on?" Harry asks putting on his and Ginny's disguise again

Draco, Aspyen, Neville and Luna putting on their own as well.

"They are on this level too. I will walk you both there", Hestia says leading them out and to the testing department, "I will leave you all here. Enjoy the rest of your day"

"Thank you Hestia. Enjoy the rest of your day too", Ginny says smiling

"Can I help you?" the secretary asks

"We would like to know if it's possible to take are N.E.W.T.S early. Like in three weeks", Harry asks

"It is possible. What are your names so I can book you in", the secretary asks

"Scott and Gina Rettop", Harry replies deciding to use his fake name

"How about the 13th of August? Depending on how many subjects you wish to take it might take a week" the secretary asks

"That would be prefect", Harry says

"What subjects do you want to take?" the secretary asks

"Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Magic if it is possible", Harry replies looking at Ginny who nods her head

"It is possible to take Ancient Magic. Even if that subject hasn't been taught at Hogwarts in decades. We will bring in a Ancient Magic specialist for your tests. We will send you in the mail your time schedule", the secretary informs them

"That will be alright", Ginny says

"Please let us know if you can't make one. We can reschedule for another day", the secretary says, "Do you want to take any language exams?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and nodded.

"What languages do you what to take?" the secretary asks

"Russian, Spanish, French, Danish, Italian, Greek, Hebrew, Latin and Gobbledegook", Harry says

"We will have to bring in a goblin for the Gobbledegook but that will be ok. We will send you a different time table in the mail for the language exams", the secretary says

"Thank you. Have a good day", Harry says as they leave

"It is great we are taking our N.E.W.T.S early. Hermonie will be jealous", Ginny says grinning

"I bet. But I tired of being someone I am not. They will have to get over it. It's 11.30 now. Why don't we go and feed Sam and Linn and then go to the other meeting?" Harry asks

"Prefect. Let's go to the Leaky Caldron", Ginny says as they leave

That's when they see Arthur walking towards them

Ginny and Harry both tense.

"Oh hello aren't you living next to my friends in Godric's Hollow?" he asks

"Yes we are", Harry says nervously

"We didn't know you were magical", Arthur says

"We didn't know you were magical either. We like to keep it to ourselves", Ginny says

"Gin we better get going if we are going to feed Sam and Linn before our next meeting", Harry says

"It was nice to see you again. Have a nice day", Ginny says as they leave

Harry and Ginny quickly apparate to the Leaky Caldron to feed Severus who was starting to fuss. Ginny quickly feeds and burps him then feeds Linnaea. And Harry quickly changes them. Harry takes hold of the stroller, Ginny was going to be busy. Draco, Aspyen, Neville and Luna agree to wait at the Leaky Cauldron with children.

Harry then quickly apparates them to the Holyhead Harpies headquarters.

"We are looking for Stuart Hill. We have an appointment", Harry says to a person walking by

"He is up in his office. Let me take you", the man says

Soon they were up in his office and the man quickly left.

"Do you have an appointment?" a different man asks

Harry and Ginny quickly look around finding no one looking. They quickly drop their disguises.

"I am Ginvera Weasley", Ginny says

"Oh Miss Weasley. Welcome. I am Stuart Hill. And this must be Harry Potter. Please take a seat", Stuart says

"I am Harry Potter. And Miss Weasley is now my wife. So could you please address her as Mrs Potter?" Harry asks

"Oh course. When was the wedding? Nothing was in the paper", Stuart asks

"We are in hiding at the moment with our adopted son Sam and daughter Linnaea", Harry says

"Are you still ok to play with our team this year?" Stuart asks Ginny

"Yes. But can we call me by a different name at the moment? If you don't mind. We don't want anyone to know yet", Ginny says

"What name are you going by now?" Stuart asks

"I am going by Gina Rettop", Ginny replies

"And I am Scott Rettop" Harry says

"We can call you by that name. Only the team will know your real name. Because they already know about the Chaser I am hiring. Will you sign the contract now?" Stuart asks

"Yes I will. Where is it?" Ginny asks

Stuart quickly hands her the contract.

"How many years is this for?" Ginny asks

"3 years. But we can extent it at any time", Stuart replies

Harry quickly reads it and all of it looks good. Ginny quickly signs her name.

"Welcome to the team Mrs Potter", Stuart says shaking her hand

"Please call me Ginny in private", Ginny replies

"Do you want to meet the team now?" Stuart asks

"Yes please", Ginny replies

Stuart presses the intercom button.

"All team members in my office now please", he says, "They should be here any minute"

"When should I show up for practice?" Ginny asks

"Practice is Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. So please show up next Monday", Stuart replies

"I am taking me N.E.W.T.S 13th of August. I will be doing them for 9 days. Will that be a problem?" Ginny asks

"No it won't. We can do without you for that time", Stuart says

That's when the team comes walking in.

"Everyone this is our new Chaser Ginvera Potter. But she will go by Gina Rettop for the moment", Stuart says introducing her to the team

"Why is she changing her name?" one woman asks

"Because we are in hiding at the moment with our adopted children", Ginny replies

"You all are not to speak a word about her true identity. Until they tell everyone themselves", Stuart orders the team

"Sure", they all say

"Now please introduce yourselves to our new member", Stuart says

"I am Gwenog Jones. Captain and Chaser for the team", Gwenog says shaking Ginny's hand

"I am Emily. Chaser", Emily says shaking Ginny's hand

"I am Olivia. Keeper for the team", Olivia says smiling at Ginny

"I am Evie. Beater for the team", Evie says shaking her hand

"I am Freya. Beater for the team", Freya says shaking Ginny's hand

"I am Imogen. Seeker for the team", Imogen says shaking Ginny's hand

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I can't wait to get started", Ginny says to everyone

"When are you starting?" Imogen asks

"Next Monday", Ginny says, "But I can't come to practice on the 13th for 9 days. I am taking my N.E.W.T.S"

"Don't worry are first match is not till October", Gwenog says

"It was nice meeting you all. We have to go and get supplies. I will see you all on Monday", Ginny says as they both put on their disguises and leave.

"That went well", Harry says

"It did. I will take Severus and Linnaea now Harry. You are carrying too much", Ginny says noticing his limp

Harry quickly helps Ginny put the nappy bag and Ginny starts pushing the stroller with two sleeping babies in it.

"Where too now? It's 1pm we have until 2.30" Harry asks

"Muggle London going to get supplies", Ginny says

"Hold on then", Harry says wrapping an arm around her waist and apparating

Soon they are in Muggle London. They find a store the sells bedding, bathroom stuff and kitchen stuff. They quickly grab a cart.

"Now we need towels", Harry says reading the list

They quickly find the towels.

"What colours?" Harry asks

"xx white, xx red, xx blue, xx green, xx purple and xx yellow, xx orange, xx pink, xx black", Ginny says picking out the ones she liked and putting them in the cart.

"What next?" Harry says as they more along

"Face washers", Ginny replies leading him towards them

"How many?" Harry asks

"We need at least xx", Ginny says

"What colours?" Harry asks

"xx white, xx red, xx green, xx blue, xx purple, xx yellow, xx pink, xx black, and xx orange", Ginny says picking the ones she wanted

"What next?" Harry asks

"We need queen bed sheets", Ginny replies

"There they are", Harry says finding them, "How many?"

"xx", Ginny says picking out xx packs of sheets with pillow cases included in all different styles.

"What next?" Harry asks moving the cart

"Blankets. They are here", Ginny says showing them where they were

"How many?" Harry asks

"xx. We have a lots of rooms with beds", Ginny says

"Ok. What colours?" Harry asks

"xx black, xx green, xx red, xx blue, xx gold, xx purple, xx orange, xx light blue", Ginny says picking out the ones she liked and putting them in the cart

"Wasn't pillows on that list? Because they are over there" Harry asks

"Yes. We need xx", Ginny replies

They quickly pick out pillows.

"Is that it?" Harry asks

"We need China, mugs, and glass cups", Ginny says

"To the kitchen section then", Harry says leading the way, "What first?"

"The china dishes", Ginny replies

"How many?" Harry asks locating them

"50 sets", Ginny asks

"What patterns?" Harry asks

"Let me look", Ginny says

Ginny looks for a minute before picking out 20 sets of china dishes.

"What next?" Harry asks

"Mugs", Ginny replies

"They are here. How many?" Harry asks

"xx. So we have enough for everyone", Ginny replies

Harry quickly picks out xx mugs and puts them in the cart.

"Now xx Bowls", Ginny says

Harry quickly picks out xx bowels.

"Anything else?" Harry asks

"50 Cutlery sets", Ginny replies

Harry quickly picks out 50 different cutlery sets

"What next?" Harry asks

"xx Bath mats", Ginny says

Harry quickly picks out xx different bathmats.

"Next?" Harry asks

"2 Rugs", Ginny says looking at the list

Harry quickly picks out one red rug and one white rug. With Ginny's approval.

"What else?" Harry asks

"2 Door mats", Ginny says

"Anything else?" Harry asks

"We need 3 umbrellas", Ginny replies

Harry quickly picks up one black one, one red and one purple.

"Need anything else?" Harry asks

"Just xx glass cups", Ginny replies picking out the xx glass cups, "Done"

"Let's head to check out", Harry says

They quickly go to check out and it takes 20 minutes to check out with all the stuff they had.

"It comes to 900 Pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

Once they were outside they shrunk their purchases. They quickly go to a Muggle supermarket and get their personal stuff.

"It is time to go to Gringotts", Harry says looking at his watch

Harry quickly apparates them to the Leaky Cauldron where they meet you with Draco, Neville, Luna and the kids, Aspyen had joined them they then make their way to Gringotts. Once they are in they go to the counter.

"I am Harry Potter. I have an appointment with Chief Kobart Snowshark", Harry says

"Right this way Mr Potter", the goblin says

Soon they are in a big conference room.

"Take a seat Chief Snowshark will be with you soon" the goblin says

"Thank you", Harry says taking a seat

Ten minutes later another goblin enters.

"Mr Potter I am Chief Goblin Kobart Snowshark. You can drop your disguises now", Snowshark says

Both Ginny and Harry quickly drop their disguises. So does Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Dickson", Snowshark says, "Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood"

"Please call me Draco", Draco says

"Aspyen is fine", Aspyen says

"Neville is fine", Neville says

"Luna is fine", Luna says

"Please call me Harry. Chief Goblin Snowshark", Harry says

"Then please call me Kobart", Snowshark says

"Kobart this is my wife Ginvera Weasley Potter and my children Ericka Tracey Potter, Eileithyia Luanne Potter, Eric David Potter, Ella Ceria Potter, Sednaya Elsa Potter , Vincent Patrick Potter, Venus Alsi Potter, Lerida May Potter, Clara Sarah Potter, Timothy Tiger Potter and Timotha Topaz Potter, Linnaea Grace Potter and Severus Arthur Harrison Potter", Harry says introducing them

"It is a pleasure to meet you all", Kobart says taking a seat

"What am I doing here?" Harry asks

"You need to take an Inheritance test. You haven't taken one yet. Once that is down we will give you your bank statements", Kobart says

"Ok how do I do this?" Harry asks

"You need to cut your hand on this piece of parchment", Kobart says handing him a knife

Harry quickly cuts his hand and drops some blood on the piece of parchment. Once done. Kobart heals the wound.

"Wow I never seen this many titles. You have a lot of lordships. Here take a look", Kobart says handing him the sheet.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Confirmed Lordships **_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell _

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Romanov (Russia)_

_Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (France)_

_Lord of Noble and Most Noble House of Valencia (Spain)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Alexandersen (Denmark)_

_Duke of Tsar (Russia)_

_Grand Duke of Portugal &amp; Brazil (Portugal &amp; Brazil)_

_Count of Castile-La (Spain)_

_Baron of Liverpool (UK)_

_Earl of Wessex (UK)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_Potter Family Vault_

_Peverell Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Bolden Vault_

_Romanov Vault (Russia)_

_Castile-La Vault _

_Liverpool Vault _

_Wessex Vault_

_Mallory Vault _

_Martin Vault (UK)_

_Holmes Vault (UK)_

_Noble Vault (UK)_

_Moore Vault (UK)_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia)_

_Valencia Vault (Spain)_

_Smart Vault (Italy)_

_Alexandersen Vault (Denmark)_

_Braganza Vault (Portugal &amp; Brazil)_

_Lakeside (USA)_

_Stormhall Vault (USA)_

"Wow Harry that's a lot", Ginny says looking at the list

"It is. Does this mean Ginny is the Lady of all these houses because she married me?" Harry asks

"Yes it does". Kobart says, "You are related to the current royal family"

"That's a surprise. But I trust you will keep that secret?" Harry asks

"We will keep that secret. While we are preparing your statement. Would you like an ability test?" Kobart asks

"Yes please. Do I need to cut myself again?" Harry asks

"Yes. Here is the knife and parchment", Kobart says

Harry quickly cuts himself again and drops some blood on the parchment. Kobart quickly heals it again.

"Here it is", Kobart says handing him the parchment.

_**Abilites Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Wandless Magic_

_Animagus – (Phoenix)_

_Photographic Memory_

_IQ – 180 _

_Analytical Abilities 100/100_

_Legilimency _

_Occlumency_

"Wow Harry you will become a Phoenix. They are really rare", Ginny says

"I know. Maybe I will do the transformation", Harry says as another Goblin comes in

Kobart quickly takes the parchment from the Goblin and tells him to leave.

"Here is your statement", Kobart says, "This includes your investments. Do you want it with Draco in the room?"

"Yes. He can be trusted", Harry says

_**Wizardamot Seats **_

_UK – 5_

_Russia – 2_

_Spain – 2_

_France – 1 _

_Denmark - 1_

_Portugal - 1_

_Brazil - 1_

_USA - 1_

"You could really change the Wizardamot Harry with 5 seats. You will need to look into that", Ginny says looking at the statement.

_**Investments**__  
__**Wizarding Schools**_

_50% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_90% Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards _

_100% Valencia School for Witches and Wizards_

_2 other schools_

_**Quidditch Teams**_

_60% Appleby Arrows_

_34% Ballycastle Bats_

_90% Chudley Cannons_

_78% Holyhead Harpies _

_67% Puddlemere United _

_45% Ireland National Team_

_98% Valencia Flights_

"You own my team", Ginny says smiling

"I better not tell them that. Might be a conflict of interest", Harry says

"Your right. Let's continue", Ginny says

They both quickly turn back to the statement.

_**Magical Train Companies **_

_95% King Cross Station_

_**Magical Hospitals**_

_89% St Murgos_

_98% St Valencia (France)_

_100% St Bolden's (France)_

_78% St Blanc (France)_

_67% St Cabello (Spain)_

_4 other hospitals_

_**Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families) **_

_89% Flourish and Blotts_

_97% The Daily Prophet_

_45% Madam Milkins _

_45% Eylops Owl Emporium_

_88% Madam Puddifoot's_

_67% Apothecary _

_88% Magical Menagerie_

_60% The Leaky Cauldron _

_22% Kites Magical Camera Shop_

_78% Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop_

_14% Magical Instruments_

_67% The Cauldron Shop _

_65% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_

_78% One Stop Furniture Shop_

_15% Honeydukes _

_99% Quality Quidditch Supplies _

_76% Pots and Pans _

_50% Weasley Wizard Wheeze's _

_67% Cleansweep Industries _

_78% Nimbus Industries_

_60% Comet Industries_

_77% The Three Broom Sticks_

_98% The Daily Muscat (Russia)_

_99% The Daily Tussle (France)_

_Plus 78 other companies _

_**Muggle Companies all families **_

_87% Microsoft _

_67% McDonalds_

_160 Muggle Companies _

_**Total Account Harry James Potter**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Trust Vault. (Now closed)_

_Potter Family 986_

_26,998,983,983,892 Galleons, 987,725,624 Sickles, 345,675 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault 615_

_4,498,837,983,625 Galleons, 768,837,726 Sickles, 678,983 Knuts_

_Gryffindor Vault 1198_

_15,765,837,837,655 Galleons, 897,837,152 Sickles, 876,937 Knuts_

_Ravenclaw Vault 1197_

_15,694,982,172,616 Galleons, 910,271,711 Sickles, 345,261 Knuts_

_Bolden Vault 568_

_54,363,836,783 Galleons, 768,272,267 Sickles, 767,822 Knuts_

_Romanov Vault (Russia)1954 _

_165,939,938,283 Galleons, 892,082,726 Sickles, 872,827 Knuts_

_Castile-La Vault 423_

_546,836,927 Galleons, 657,782,827 Sickles, 453,736 Knuts _

_Liverpool Vault 142_

_746,837,832 Galleons, 983,826,726 Sickles, 872,927 Knuts_

_Wessex Vauly 289_

_2,837,380,393 Galleons, 932,939,280 Sickles, 784,383 Knuts_

_Mallory Vault 167_

_635,782,156 Galleons, 826,626,617 Sickles, 562,726 Knuts_

_Martin Vault (UK)187_

_873,823,826 Galleons, 982,726,928 Sickles, 872,827 Knuts_

_Holmes Vault (UK)166_

_9,892,287,289 Galleons, 827,782,018 Sickles, 901,918 Knuts_

_Noble Vault (UK)154_

_3,982,826,170 Galleons, 726,812,172 Sickles, 651,829 Knuts_

_Moore Vault (UK)141_

_238,927,192 Galleons, 901,727,872 Sickles, 456,672 Knuts_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)1178_

_276,839,837,018 Galleons, 827,272,192 Sickles, 192,272 Knuts_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia) 1087_

_46,827,827,737 Galleons, 910,827,167 Sickles, 456,271 Knuts_

_Valencia Vault (Spain) 356_

_10,982,827,918 Galleons, 282,827,282 Sickles, 789,289 Knuts_

_Smart Vault (Italy)189_

_478,093,827 Galleons, 872,818,827 Sickles, 345,262 Knuts_

_Lakeside (USA)245_

_387,938,927 Galleons, 982,227,278 Sickles, 827,726 Knuts_

_Stormhall Vault (USA) 278_

_472,726,827 Galleons, 726,272,260 Sickles, 726,727 Knuts_

_Alexandersen Vault (Denmark)_

_34,874,849,849 Galleons, 876,938,893 Sickles, 873,938 Knuts_

_Braganza Vault (Portugal &amp; Brazil)_

_67,984,948,938 Galleons, 674,863,738 Sickles, 872,738 Knuts_

Harry and Ginny both look at that statement in shock.

"You're a billionaire several times over", Ginny says shocked

"Does that change anything between us?" Harry asks

Ginny kisses him, "It doesn't silly. I don't care about your money"

"Neither do I. But I bet Ron Weasley will", Draco says

"I remember is legend jealously", Neville says

"I know. He needs to get over his jealousy", Harry says

"Like that will ever happen", Draco mutters

"Let's get back to the statement", Harry says smiling

_**Non Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Family Vault 986_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 1,928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 2,982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 3,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 20_

_Light Artefacts: 54_

_Books: 7689_

_Baby Furniture: 10_

_Furniture: 34_

_Christmas Decorations: 9 Boxes_

_Wands: 23_

_Portkeys: 435_

_Pensieve : 4_

_Peverell Vault 615_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 342,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artefacts: 25_

_Furniture: 20_

_Christmas Decorations: 4 boxes_

_Books: 2800_

_Wands: 12_

_Portkeys: 19_

_Pensieve: 10_

_Gryffindor Vault 1198_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 2,928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 4,982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 2,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 1,982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 15_

_Light Artefacts: 124_

_The Sword of Gryffindor_

_Books: 10,198_

_Wands: 10_

_Portkeys: 10_

_Pensieve: 15_

_Ravenclaw Vault 1197_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 3,928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 1,982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 1,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 15_

_Light Artefacts: 67_

_Books: 15,889_

_Wands: 13_

_Portkeys: 12_

_Pensieve: 5_

_Bolden Vault 568_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 28,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 82,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 67,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 82,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 24_

_Books: 4780_

_Wands: 12_

_Portkeys: 15_

_Romanov Vault (Russia) 1954_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 4,928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 4,982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 3,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 3,982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 54_

_Dark Artefacts: 23_

_Books: 8766_

_Wands: 17_

_Portkeys: 20_

_Castile-La Vault 423_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 34,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 32,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 7,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 23_

_Books: 578_

_Wands: 7_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Liverpool Vault 142_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 12,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 13,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 27,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 92,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 23_

_Wands: 2_

_Portkeys: 1_

_Wessex Vault 289_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 190,928,892 Galleons_

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 89,928,289 Galleons_

_Gold: 40,940,389 Galleons_

_Silver: 35,948,948 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 20_

_Books: 472_

_Mallory Vault 167_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 14,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 11,827,627 Galleons_

_Gold: 30,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 29,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 3_

_Books: 124_

_Wands: 4_

_Portkeys: 3_

_Martin Vault (UK) 187_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 2,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 3,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 2,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 9_

_Wands: 3_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Holmes Vault (UK) 166_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 2,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 3, 827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 7,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 29_

_Wands: 0_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Noble Vault (UK) 154_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 1,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: 0_

_Gold: 2,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 13_

_Wands: 0_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Moore Vault (UK) 141_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 456 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 987 Galleons_

_Gold: 3,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 4,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 0_

_Books: 12_

_Wands: 3_

_Portkeys: 2_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)1178_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 928,182,817 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 982,827,617 Galleons_

_Gold: 1,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 2,982,282,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 24_

_Dark Artefacts: 34_

_Books: 899_

_Wands: 3_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia) 1087_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 828,182,917 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 882,827,717 Galleons_

_Gold: 3,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 6,982,262,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 32_

_Dark Artefacts: 23_

_Books: 58_

_Wands: 4_

_Portkeys: 0_

_Pensieve: 7_

_Valencia Vault (Spain) 356_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 528,182,917 Galleons _

_Diamonds: Total Worth: 682,827,717 Galleons_

_Gold: 4,267,282,727 Galleons_

_Silver: 3,982,262,089 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 30_

_Books: 654_

_Wands: 6_

_Portkeys: 1_

_Pensieve: 7_

_Smart Vault (Italy) 189_

_0 Non liquid Holdings _

_Lakeside (USA) 245_

_0 Non liquid Holdings_

_Stormhall Vault (USA) 278_

_0 Non liquid Holdings_

_2 other vaults_

"Kobart do we have time to look into the Potter Vault?" Harry asks the goblin

"Yes we do. Once you are finished we will look into it", Kobart says

Harry nods and turns back to the statement.

_**Real Estate **_

_Gryffindor Mansion, England, Great Britain_

_Ravenclaw Mansion, Wales, Great Britain _

_Potter Castle, England, Great Britain _

_Potter Manor, Scotland, Great Britain _

_Potter Mansion, Wales, Great Britain _

_House 28 Godric's Hollow _

_Liverpool Estate, London, England, Great Britain _

_House, Liverpool, London, England, Great Britain _

_Martin House, Surrey, England, Great Britain _

_Cottage, Dublin, Ireland_

_House, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britain _

_Apartment, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britain _

_House, London, England, Great Britain _

_Cottage, Suderland, England Great Britain _

_Apartment, London, England, Great Britain _

_Mansion, London, England, Great Britain _

_Manison, Wessex, England, Great Britain _

_Manor House, Manchester, England, Great Britain _

_Beach House, Swansea, Wales, Great Britain _

_House, Leads, England, Great Britian_

_House, Birmingham, England, Great Britian_

_House, Bristol, England, Great Britian_

_Apartment, Bristol, England, Great Britian_

_House, Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britian_

_House, Edinburgh, England, Great Britian_

_Unit, Edinburgh, England, Great Britian_

_Seaside House, Waterford, Ireland, Great Britain _

_Beach house, Miami, Florida, USA_

_Manor House, Los Angeles, USA_

_Tsar Palace, Moscow, Russia_

_Romanov Mansion, St Petersburg, Russia _

_Castlie-La Estate, Castile-La Spain_

_Manor House, Madrid, Spain _

_Valencia Mansion, Madrid, Spain_

_Manor House, Copenhagen, Denmark_

_House, Nice, France_

_Manor House, Paris, France_

_House, Rome, Italy_

_House, Athens, Greece_

_Manor house, Lisbon, Portugal _

_Manor House, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

_Vila, Caribbean Islands_

_Vila, Bahamas, USA_

_and 48 other houses_

_**Islands **_

_Ravenclaw Island, Ceitic Sea_

_Bolden Island, 50 Miles into the North Atlanic Sea_

_Valencia Island, Mediterranean Sea_

_Tsar Island, Philippines Sea_

_Potter Island _

"What is Potter Island?" Harry asks

"That island was bought by your great grandfather for your great grandmother many decades ago. Nothing can get into the island that means the current Lord and Lady harm. Same goes with Potter Castle. It also has Goblin and Elf wards", Kobart says

"That is great. We could go there if anything happens that we think is dangerous", Ginny says

"That is right. We could go there if we find out if anything means Severus harm", Harry says, "How do we get there?"

"You have portkeys in your vault. When I take you there we can bring some up", Kobart says

"Kobart can you send a Goblin to Godric's Hollow and put wards up. I will pay 6,000 galleons to do all mansions", Harry says

"I will do it. Your mansions will be very protected", Kobart says

"Take 3,000 galleons out of my vault too and put the same wards. I don't want Lucius finding me or my family", Draco says

"Very well Mr Malfoy", Kobart says

"Kobart why don't you take 500,000 galleons out of my account to pay for the damages my friends and I caused back in May", Harry says kindly

Kobart gets a glint in his eye, "Thank you Harry. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. Do you have something that can make our disguises fool proof to fool May-eye Moody? And Maybe other spy devices too? And change our Patronus's" Harry asks

"Yes we do. I can go and get those now for a fee", Kobart says

"How much?" Harry asks

"200 Galleons", Kobart says

"Take that money out of my account then", Harry says smiling

"Mine too", Draco says

"And ours", Neville says

"Let me pay this one you are my friends", Harry says to his friends

"Ok. But I will pay you back", Draco replies

"Goes for us too", Neville says

"I will go and grab them then", Kobart says leaving the room

He was back in 15 minutes with six bracelets. And a couple of rings in his hand.

"Put these on and even Mad-eye Moody will not be able to see through them. They are the appearances that you walked in here with. Also the braclet stops video and audio from recording it. It will also change your Patronus shape to match you identity. Only Severus and people you tell will be able to see through it", Kobart says handing them the bracelets

Harry and Ginny quickly put them on and their looks quickly change. Draco puts his one and his looks change too, Aspyen's change too. Neville and Luna put theirs on and their looks change.

"This is great. We don't have to worry about anyone finding out", Harry says smiling, "Thank you Kobart", Harry says

"Now this is the Lord and Lady rings of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravencaw and Peverell. I urge you to put them on. The Potter ring makes it so you mind is safe from Legilimency_, _The Gryffindor will make it easier for you to change into you animal form, the Ravewclaw one as a miner healing charm on it and the Peverell can block certain spells cast on you". Kobart explains hanging them both the rings

They quickly put them on.

"Is their anything else I can do for you before we head to the vault?" Kobart asks

"Yes. Can we have three knew identies made up for Ginny, Severus and I", Harry asks

"Sure. What names?" Kobart asks

"I am Scott and Ginny is Gina, Severus is Sam and the last name is Rettop", Harry replies

"What ages?" Kobart asks

"I am 21 and Gin is 20", Harry replies, "I will need Scott's driving licence, passport, Apparating licence and for Ginny we just need the passport and the apparating licence. And a marriage certificate"

"We will add that to the order. We just need birthdays", Kobart says

"I will by March 31st 1977", Harry says

"I will be June 12th 1978", Ginny replies

"Sev's will be the same. So 1st of July 1998", Harry replies

"Date of marriage?" Kobart asks

"16th June 1997", Ginny says

"They will be done by the time we get back up here", Kobart says

"How much will they cost me?" Harry asks

"800 Galleons for the best ones we have", Kobart says

"Deal", Harry says shaking Kobart's hand

Neville and Luna do their.

"Can I have two the same as Harry under Darren Meadows and Allie Carter both 21", Draco says also giving birthdays

"That will be 800 Galleons", Kobart says to Draco

"Take it out of my new vault", Draco says

"By the way Mr Malfoy your the Lord of Prince now that Professor Snape is no more", Kobart says

"How much money does it have in it?" Draco asks a little shocked

"869,986,948,494 Galleons 34,897 Sickles and 1,902 Knuts. You also now have Prince Island", Kobart replies looking at the sheet

"Ok then I have money for when my parents disown me that will probably be soon", Draco says

"You can disown them first if you like. We have the documents", Kobart says

"Ok what do I need to sign. I want them out of my life", Draco says with conviction

Kobart hands him the forms and Draco was now officially Prince not Malfoy.

"Take 4,000 Galleons out of my account for you help", Draco says nicely

"Thank you Lord Prince", Kobart says

"Have you got a adoption potion? I am willing to pay dearly for it. I want to make sure no one can take our children away", Draco says

"Do you what on too Lord Potter? Lady Potter? Mr Longbottom? Miss Lovegood" Kobart asks

"Yes. How much?" Harry asks

"2,000 Galleons for each vial", Kobart says

"Get it", they say

Kobart barks at a Goblin and he quickly leaves and returns with the potions.

"Now add a drop of our blood to the potions and get the kids to drink it. They will be literally your children. Better then a Ministry adoption", Kobart says handing Draco and Aspyen 6 vials, Neville and Luna 5 and Harry and Ginny 13 vials

The kids got an explanation and quickly took the potion. There looks change a bit. Severus had now finished drinking the potion too. Linnaea was drinking hers with Harry's blood added to it.

"Now it is impossible for them to be taken away", Kobart says grinning devilishly

"That is good", Ginny says holding Severus

"Do you want me to arrange an appointment with one of our healers? They will look at all of you all for a fee of course", Kobart asks

"Yes please that will be great", Harry says

Kobart barks something at anthor goblin the goblin quickly leaves. He is back 5 minutes later.

"The goblin healers can see you all tomorrow at 10AM is that argeeable?" Kobart asks

"Yes that is fine. We will come down tomorrow", Harry says

"Do you want to make a will now?" Kobart asks

"I will. Is that ok Harry?" Draco asks

"It is go for it. I think we will do one after yours. Neville and Luna can do one before us too", Harry says

Draco and Aspyen quickly make out their will.

_**Last will and testament of**_

_**Lord Draco Lucius Prince**_

_**And **_

_**Aspyen Celina Dickson**_

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Harry James Potter we leave 5,000 Galleons for being such a good friend to us._

_To Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley we leave 5,000 Galleons thank you for accepting us._

_To Severus Arthur Harrison Potter we leave 8,000 Galleons in a trust vault for when he turns 11_

_Ericka Tracey Potter, Eileithyia Luanne Potter, Eric David Potter and Ella Ceria Potter, Andrew Frank Longbottom and Savannah Callidora Longbottom our godchildren we leave 6,000 Galleons each in a vault for when they turn 12_

_To the rest of the Potter and Longbottom children we leave 5,000 each in a vault for when they turn 12_

_To Remus John Lupin we give 7,000 Galleons. So for giving you a hard time when you were teaching. I hope to repay my debt to you._

_To Nymphadora Lyra Lupin nee Tonks we leave 4,000 Galleons. You have been a great cousin. Sorry we didn't see it sooner._

_To our son Jason Marcus Prince we leave a trust vault of 50,000 galleons to be re-filled every year till he turns 17 in which he will gain full access to his fortune. And our house in Godric's Hollow._

_To our daughter Laura Astra Prince we leave a trust vault of 50,000 galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17 in which case she will gain full access to her fortune And our Mansion in Godric's Hollow._

_To our children Zinnia Praise Prince, Deziree Maynsa Prince, Nevaeh Spirit Prince and Nicolaus Sabre Prince we leave each a 50,000 galleon vault to be re-filled every year till you all turn 17_

_In question of custody for our children if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, our children are to be placed with one of the following persons mentioned in order._

_1\. Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter (Godparents of Jason, Zinnia, Nevaeh, Nicolaus)_

_2\. Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Lyra Lupin (Friends and Godparents of Laura)_

_3\. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (Godparents of Deziree)_

_4\. Andromeda Cassiopeia Tonks and Ted Tonks (Great Aunt and Uncle)_

_5\. Penola May Dickson and Trevor Jay Dickson (Grandparents) _

_6\. Bellatrix Druella Black (Great Aunt)_

_7\. John Allan Dixon and Leanne Althea Dixon (Family friends)_

_8\. Frank and Alice Longbottom _

_9\. Arthur and Molly Weasley (Distant Cousins)_

_**Under no circumstances are our children to be placed with Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy! They will kill them or torture them. **_

_**Under NO circumstances are the children to be placed back in foster care!**_

_Signed_

_Lord Draco Lucius Prince_

_Lady Aspyen Celina Prince nee Dickson_

_Witnesses_

_Lord Kobart Snowshark as witness _

_Lord Harry James Potter as witness_

_Lady Ginevra Molly Potter as witness _

_Lord Neville Frank Longbottom as witness_

_Lady Luna Pandora Lovegood as witness_

"We will do ours now", Neville says

Kobart starts writing.

_**Last will and testament of**_

_**Lord Neville Frank Longbottom**_

_**And **_

_**Luna Pandora Lovegood**_

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Harry James Potter we leave 5,000 Galleons for being such a good friend to us._

_To Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley we leave 5,000 Galleons thank you for accepting us._

_To Severus Arthur Harrison Potter we leave 4,000 Galleons in a trust vault for when he turns 11_

_To Deziree Prince, Clara Potter and Linnaea Potter our godchildren we leave 6,000 Galleons each in a vault for when they turn 12_

_To the rest of the Potter and Prince children we leave 5,000 each in a vault for when they turn 12_

_To Luna's father we leave 3,000 galleons._

_To Frank and Alice Longbottom we leave memories of Neville's childhood of what you missed so much._

_To our children Angelita Alice Longbottom, Savannah Callidora Longbottom, Andrew Frank Longbottom, Christopher Matthew Longbottom, Christine Bridget Longbottom we leave 50,000 galleons trust vaults each to they reach 17 and gain full access to the fortune._

_In question of custody for our children if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, our children are to be placed with one of the following persons mentioned in order._

_1\. Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter (Godparents of Angelita, Christopher and Christine)_

_2\. Draco Lucius Prince and Aspyen Celina Dickson (Godparents of Savannah and Andrew)_

_3\. Frank and Alice Longbottom (Grandparents)_

_4\. Xenophilius Lovegood (Grandfather)_

_5\. John and Leanne Dixon (Family Friends)_

_6\. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin (Family Friends)_

_7\. Arthur and Molly Weasley (Distant Cousins)_

_**Under NO circumstances are the children to be placed back in foster care!**_

_Signed_

_Lord Neville Frank Longbottom_

_Lady Luna Pandora Longbottom nee Lovegood_

_Witnesses_

_Lord Kobart Snowshark as witness _

_Lord Harry James Potter as witness_

_Lady Ginevra Molly Potter as witness _

_Lord Draco Lucius Prince as witness_

_Lady Aspyen Celina Prince as witness_

"I think that will be best Harry. We need to think about Severus, Linnaea, Timothy, Timotha, Clara, Lerida, Vincent, Venus, Sednaya, Eileithyia, Ericka, Ella and Eric", Ginny says to Harry

"All right then. Let's do this", Harry says

Kobart pulls out a piece of parchment. Harry and Ginny quickly make out their will.

"All you have to do is read it to make sure everything is right and sign it", Kobart says handing them their will

**Last will and testament of**

**Lord Harry James Potter**

**And Lady Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley**

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To our son Severus Arthur Harrison Potter we leave a trust vault of 70,000 galleons to be re-filled every year till he turns 17 in which he will gain full access to his fortune. _

_To our daughter Linnaea Grace Potter we leave a trust vault of 70,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17._

_To our twins Vincent Patrick Potter and Venus Alsi Potter we leave trust vaults of 70,000 galleons to be re-filled every year till they turn 17_

_To our quadruplets Ericka Tracey Potter, Eileithyia Luanne Potter, Eric David Potter and Ella Ceria Potter we leave vaults of 70,000 galleons to re-filled every year till they turn 17._

_To our children Sednaya Elsa Potter, Lerida May Potter, Clara Sarah Potter, Timotha Topaz Potter, Timothy Potter we leave vaults of 70,000 galleons to be re-filled every year till they turn 17._

_To Sirius Orion Black we leave 2,000,000 Galleons and the_ _Beach House in Swansea, Wales. We also leave 27 Godric's Hollow. And Harry says thanks for being a great godfather._

_To Sirius's first child we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 400,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If Sirius has any other chilren we leave them trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons each to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Remus John Lupin we leave 4,000,000 Galleons and the seaside house in Waterford Ireland. Thanks for being a great friend and godfather to our son._

_To Nymphadora Lyra Tonks Lupin we leave 1,000,000 Galleons. Thanks for being a great friend and godmother to our son._

_To Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin our Godson we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year to he turns 17. And a farer 500,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil you rotten like Remus is doing to our son._

_To Remus and Nymphadora's second child we leave a trust vault of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year to he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil you rotten_

_If Remus and Nymphadora has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Draco Lucius Prince we leave 5,000,000 Galleons. Thanks for saving us and being a godfather to the quadruplets._

_To Aspyen Celina Dickson Prince we leave 1,090,000 Galleons. Thank for being a great friend and godmother to the quadruplets._

_To our Godson Jason Marcus Prince we leave a trust vault of 60,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year to he turns 17. And a farer 500,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil you rotten like Draco and Aspyen are doing to our children._

_If Draco and Aspyen have any other children we leave them trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To the rest of our Godchildren that includes Zinnia Praise Prince, Nevaeh Spirit Prince, Nicolaus Sabre Prince, Angelita Alice Longbottom, Christopher Matthew Longbottom, Christine Bridget Longbottom we leave trust vaults of 60,000 galleons to be re-filled each year and a farer 500,000 galleons._

_To Ronald Bilius Weasley we leave 20,000 and 50% of our shares for the Chudley Cannons. Thanks for being my first friend._

_To Hermione Jean Granger we leave 20,000 Galleons and a chest full of books to read. Thank you for being my friend. We also leave Ronald and Hermione a house at 26 Godric's Hollow._

_To Ronald and Hermione's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year to he/she turns 17 and a farer 400,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten._

_If Ronald and Hermione has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 30,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To William Weasley we leave 10,000 Galleons thanks for being my brother and always looking out for me._

_To Fleur Isabelle Weasley we leave 10,000 galleons thanks for making my brother so happy._

_To William and Fleur's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If William and Fleur has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To George Gabion Weasley and Katie Bell we leave you 30,000 dollars. To take your store all over the world. We also leave a house at 32 Godric's Hollow._

_To George and Katie Bell's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If George and Katie have any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_Fred Fabien Weasley and Angelina Johnson we leave you both 30,000 galleons. To take your store all over the world. We also leave you 30 Godric's Hollow._

_To Fred and Angelina's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If Fred and Angelina have any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Charlie David Weasley we leave 20,000 Galleons. Thanks for being an older brother._

_To Charlie's first child (If he has one) we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If Charlie has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Percy Weasley we leave 10,000 Galleons to welcome you back home where you belong. We also leave 31 Godric's Hollow to you._

_To Percy's first child we leave a trust vault of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If Percy has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley we leave 5,000,000 Galleons thanks for being our parents._

_To Minerva Isobel McGonagall we leave 20,000 Galleons thanks for all your help throughout our years at Hogwarts. We also leave 33 Godric's Hollow to you_

_To Rubeus Hagrid we leave 40,000 Galleons thanks for being so friendly at Hogwarts and for giving me my first owl._

_To Rubeus Hagrid's first child we leave a trust vault of 50,000 Galleons to be re-filed each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 80,000 Galleons. Because we can't see you. You will make your father's life amazing_

_To Madam Poppy Pomfrey we leave 10,000 Galleons and all our books on healing. Thanks for looking after us and our Son_

_To Hestia Jones we leave 30,000 Galleons thanks for giving us our son. We will be eternally grateful._

_To Neville Longbottom we leave 70,000 galleons and a photo album of his parents. Thanks for everything you have done for us. You helped win the war. You are a very brave man. You are a true friend that doesn't judge. We also leave you 24 Godric's Hollow._

_To Luna Lovegood we leave 50,000 galleons and 30% of our shares in The Daily Prophet. _

_To Neville and Luna's first child we leave a trust vault of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If Neville and Luna has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 40,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To John and Leanne Dixon we leave 1,000,000 galleons thank you for being our friends._

_To Chloe Dixon their daughter we leave a trust vault of 30,000 galleons to be re-filled every year till she turns 17._

_To John and Leanne's second child we leave a trust vault of 20,000 Galleons to be re-filled every year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 100,000 Galleons because we are not there to spoil him/her rotten_

_If John and Leanne has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 15,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet we leave 100,000 Galleons for helping us with Quiddich. We also leave 45% of our shares to Puddlemere United._

_To Oliver and Alicia first child we leave a trust vault of 15,000 Galleons to be re-fill each year till he/she turns 17 and a farer 80,000 because we are not around to play with you_

_If Oliver and Alicia has any other children we leave them trust vaults of 10,000 Galleons to be re-filled each year till they turn 17._

_To Dean Thomas and Susan Bones we leave 5,000 Galleons for helping win the war. _

_To Dean and Susan's first child we leave a trust vault of 10,000 galleons to be re-fill each year till he/she turns 17_

_To Lee Jordan a great friend we leave 5,000 galleons _

_To Dobby our house elf we leave 1,000 Galleons thanks for everything you have done for us._

_To St Murgo's Hospital we give 1,000,000 Galleons_

_To the Golden Ophange we leave 2,000,000 Galleons _

_To the Goblin Nation we leave 1,000,000 Galleons for all the help they have given us._

_In question of custody for our children if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, out children are to be placed with one of the following persons mentioned in order._

_1\. Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Lyra Lupin (Godparents of Lerida, Sednaya and Severus)_

_2\. Draco Lucius Prince and Aspyen Celina Prince nee Dickson (Godparents of Ericka, Eileithyia, Eric and Ella)_

_3\. Neville Franklin Longbottom and Luna Fiona Lovegood (Godparents of Linnaea and Clara) _

_4\. George Gabion Weasley and Angelina Madeline Johnson (Godparents of Vincent and Timotha)_

_5\. Fred Fabien Weasley and Katie Laura Bell (Godparents of a Venus and Timothy)_

_6\. John Allan and Leanne Althea Dixon (Family Friends)_

_7\. Bellatrix Druella Black (Great Aunt)_

_8\. Edward Tristian Evans and Julie Ariel Evans (Distant Relatives) _

_9\. Tom Andrew Evans and Sarai Highstar (Great Uncle and Great Aunt) _

_10\. Molly Patricia and Arthur Septimus Weasley (Grandparents)_

_11\. Theodore Derek and Andromeda Irma Tonks_

_12\. Frank Neville Longbottom and Alice Fiona Longbottom _

_13\. Sirius Orion Black (Father's Godfather)_

_14\. Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang_

_15\. William Arthur and Fleur Isabelle Weasley_

_16\. Ron Bilius Weasley and Hermonie Jean Granger_

_17\. Minerva Isobel McGonagall _

_18\. Dean Thomas and Susan Bones_

_19\. Hestia Rachael Jones_

_20\. Charlie Justin Weasley_

_21\. Rubeus Hagrid_

_22\. Percy Ignatius Weasley _

_23\. Oliver Peter Wood and Alicia Elisabeth Spinnet_

_24\. Regulus Black_

_25\. Xenophilius Lovegood_

_**Under no circumstances are our children especially Severus to be placed with Albus Dumbledore! He has manipulated Severus long enough and we will not allow it again.**_

_**Under NO circumstances are the children to be placed with the Dursley's! **_

_**Under NO circumstances are the children to be placed back in foster care!**_

_Signed_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

_Lady Ginvera Molly Potter_

_Witnesses_

_Lord Draco Lucius Prince as Witness_

_Lady Aspyen Celina Prince as Witness _

_Lord Neville Frank Longbottom as Witness_

_Lady Luna Pandora Longbottom as Witness_

_Lord Kobart Snowshark as Witness _

Harry and Ginny quickly finished reading and both signed it and handed it back to Kobart.

"Are you happy with this?" he asks

"Yes we are", Harry says

Kobart quickly signs it.

"Now that is done. I will take you to the Potter Family Vault. This way please", Kobart says

"What about Sev and Linn they can't go on the cart ride", Ginny says

"You can leave him in the care of one of my most trusted goblins. He will look after him", Kobart says calling for Griphook.

Harry quickly un-shrinks the diaper bag and hands it to the goblin.

"We will stay to. The children can stay with us. You guys go along", Draco says

"We are staying to", Neville says

"Thanks Draco, Aspyen, Neville, Luna", Harry says

"Be good for everyone", Ginny says kissing their foreheads

"Let's go. We still have a lot to do", Harry says kissing their foreheads

"I will now show you too your vault", Kobart says

"I wonder what the baby furniture is", Ginny says as they are lead into the cart

"Me too. I can't wait to look in this vault", Harry says as the cart starts moving

"Vault 986", Kobart says as the cart stops, "For these deep vaults I will have to open them for you"

Kobart quickly opens the vault and both Ginny and Harry gasp at how big this vault is. It was huge. Massive even.

"Wow", Harry says stepping into it

"Here", a voice says

"What was that?" Harry asks

"Remember the statement said there was portraits in here. Let's see who they are", Ginny says

They both go deeper into the vault to they find a portrait of a woman and a man. Both Ginny and Harry recognise them.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asks

"Harry is that you?" Lily asks

"It is Mum. I have missed you both", Harry says

"We have missed you too son. How old are you now?" James asks

"17. I will be 18 in 3 days", Harry replies

"So old now. Who is this with you?" Lily asks

"This is my wife Ginevra Weasley. But call her Ginny", Harry says introducing them

"Hi Mrs and Mr Potter", Ginny says

"Please call us James and Lily, Ginny", Lily says smiling

"I will", Ginny says

"Why have you married so young?" Lily asks

They both quickly explain what is going on.

"So are first grandson is Snape, a granddaughter named Linnaea and abused children. Boy we already have a lot of grandchildren!" James says

"James behave", Lily says

"Yes they are. I will tell you everything another time", Harry says

"Will you take us off this wall and bring us with you?" Lily asks

"Of course", Harry says taking the painting of the wall

"There are 10 other portraits that we can go into. You can put one in Severus's room if you want and we can watch over him. And give one to Remus and Sirius", Lily says

"Where are they?" he asks

"They are over there", James points

Harry quickly picks up the other portraits and shrinks them and ups them in a bag he had bought with them.

"I have to put you in this bag now. I will take you out when we get home", Harry says

"Before you do. There is a baby blanket with the Potter family crest on it over there. You can use it for Severus", Lily says

"Thanks Mum I will", Harry says putting the portrait in the bag

"Oh this blanket is gorgeous Harry", Ginny says showing him the blanket

He had to agree it was gorgeous. It was blue and gold with a Phoenix around the edges.

"We are definably will take this with us", Ginny says handing it too Harry

Harry quickly puts it in the bag. Ginny and Harry continue to look around they end up shrinking a trunk load of books probably over 7,600 and they find a Jewellery box with earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings and other pieces of jewellery in it.

"We will take this with us. You can were some of the jewellery", Harry says putting the box in the bag, "Let me take some more Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for the rest of the shopping"

Harry grabs 8,000 Galleons, 600 Sickles and 100 Knuts.

"Kobart can you change some Galleons into 4,000 muggle pounds?" Harry asks the Goblin

"Of course Harry I will do that now. Are you all done?" he asks

"I think so. Let's get going we still have some shopping to do", Harry says helping Ginny back into the cart

They soon find themselves back in the conference room. And Severus was crying. Ginny hurries over to her son.

"What happened?" Harry asks as Ginny begins to rock Severus

"I feed him and changed him. I think he just wanted to be held", Griphook says as Severus's cries settle down

"Did they all behave?" Harry asks Draco

"Yes they did. They were all very good", Draco says

The kids seemed pleased by being called good.

"Your muggle pounds will be here in a moment", Kobart says coming into the room

"Thank you for all your help today Kobart. We really appreciate it", Harry says

"It was nothing. Thank you for paying for the damages to the building. We will be honoured to call you a goblin friend", Kobart says holding out his hand

Harry shakes it, "I am honoured to be called a goblin friend"

That's with Bill Weasley comes in and Ginny tenses with Severus in her arms. Draco doesn't look but gets Jason ready to leave and helps the others. Aspyen gets Zinnia ready to leave. Neville and Luna get their children ready.

"Here is the muggle pounds you wanted. I will leave you now", Bill says handing over the bag with the money in a bag

"Thank you", Harry says

Bill quickly leaves the room and Ginny relaxes.

"Also in that pack is your new identies. They have all been done. You should have no trouble", Kobart says

"Thanks Kobart. Let's go Ginny, Draco, Aspyen, Neville, Luna. We still have some shopping to do", Harry says

Ginny quickly puts Severus in the stroller next to his sister Linnaea and puts a binky in his mouth.

"I hope to do business with you soon Kobart", Harry says as they leave

"I hope so too", Kobart says, "Enjoy the rest of your day"

They quickly leave Gringotts.

"First stop Ollivander's to get new wands with these disgusies", Harry says

They both quickly walk into the rebuilt shop.

"How can I help you both?" Ollivander asks

"I am Scott and this is Gina and we are looking for new wands and this is Darren Meadows he is looking for a new wand too. Ours broke. Maybe you can help us?" Harry asks

"Of course I can who wants to go first?" Ollivander asks

"I will if that is ok?" Draco asks Harry

"Sure", Harry says

It took Draco 20 minutes to find a wand it ended up being cypress wood and unicorn hair core, 13 inches.

"That will be 6 Galleons and 6 Sickles", Ollivander says

"Here is 100 Galleons keep the change", Draco says feeling guilty his parents had captured the man

"You are most generous. Who next?" Ollivander asks

"I will", Ginny replies

It took 15 minutes to find a wand it ended up being White Phoniex tail core and maple, 11 inches.

"That will be 6 Galleons and 6 Sickles", Ollivander says

"Thank you now you better do my husband. He is going to be the challenge let me tell you", Ginny says

It takes them 30 minutes to find Harry a wand it was also White Phoniex Tail and unicorn core, maple, 12 inches.

"You two must be soul mates for picking brother wands. They only go to soul mates. Congratulations. That will be 6 Galleons and 6 Sickles", Ollivander says

"Thank you Mr Ollivander", Harry says

"Mr Ollivander I have been looking into Wandlore. What would I need to begum a wand maker?" Draco asks

"Well I am looking for someone now for an apprenticeship. How about a trial run next week and I will see if you have what it takes for it", Ollivander says

"Deal. Thank you sir. I will be here at 9am Monday", Draco promises

"See that you do young man. Good day to you all", Ollivander says as they leave

"We must hide our other wands when we get back", Harry says to Ginny who nods

"To Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop", Ginny says

Once they were in the shop they begin looking for the stuff they needed.

"What do we need first?" Harry asks

"We need spare baby blankets", Ginny says

"How many?" Harry asks finding them

"30 just in case", Ginny says

Harry quickly picks out 30 blankets in different colours.

"What next?" Harry asks

"We need spare pillows", Ginny says

"How many?" Harry asks

"10", Ginny replies

Harry quickly picks up 10 pillows.

"We need 15 more bottles now and a couple of bottles of baby shampoo" Ginny says

Harry quickly picks up the bottles and the baby shampoo.

"What next?" Harry asks

"I would like to get Sam a rattle and a rattle ball that I saw here the other day", Ginny says locating the items and putting them in the cart, "Now all we need is diapers"

"How many?" Harry says locating the diapers

"40 packs", Ginny replies

Harry quickly gets 20 packs of diapers and then they make their way to the counter.

"That will be 250 Galleons", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

They quickly shrink their purchases again and make their way to Flourish and Blotts. They quickly find the books they are looking for and some children's books:

_Book on bonds_

_Advanced Potions_

_Advanced Astronomy_

_Advanced Herbology_

_Advanced Ancient Runes_

_Advanced Arithmacy_

_Advanced Transfiguration_

_Advanced Charms_

_Advanced Care of Magical Creatures _

_Advanced History_

_Advanced Warding_

"That would be 220 Galleons", the clerk says

"Here you go thank you", Harry says shrinking and pocketing the books

"Where too now?" Ginny asks

"I need to go to the Apothecary. You can wait out here with the kids", Harry says

"I need to go too. Aspyen stay here with kids", Draco says following Harry walking into the Apothecary

They were out ten minutes later with ingredients for the strengthen potion and Wolfsbane potion.

"Now I need to go to the Cauldron shop", Harry says

"Let's go then", Ginny says, "How many cauldrons do you need?"

"3 new ones and a set of scales", Harry replies going into the shop

He ended up paying 50 galleons for the lot. Draco also bought 3 new cauldrons.

"Is that everything?" Harry asks Ginny

Ginny looks at the list.

"We need side lights", Ginny says

"To the furniture shop then", Harry says leading them to the shop

"What can I do for you today?" the clerk asks

"We need xx side lights", Ginny says

"Ok that will be 200 Galleons", the clerk says getting the lights and shirking them for them

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money, "Where to next?"

"The Magical Menagerie. I am thinking about getting a kitten. What about you?" Ginny asks as they start to work that way

"I have always wanted a dog. So Maybe. But we already have a grim", Harry left it hanging as the entered the shop

It was full of animals of all kind.

"Daddy kitty", Angelita says pointing at a white kitten and a ginger kitten

"Lets get her for you. Huh Angel? All of you can share those two", Neville says

Jason had found a puppy.

"Let's get her. You all can have a pet", Draco says picking up the dog cage

"Harry look what I found", Ginny says picking up a kneazle kitten it had tortoise-shell spotted coloured one

"What are you going to name it?" Harry asks

"Araya", Ginny replies, "Have you found anything"

Harry's attention was at a white labour dog at the back of the shop. The dog barks at him.

"Sir I think this dog was meant to be yours. He hasn't shown any interest in other customers", the clerk says

"Is he trained?" Harry asks

"Yes he is house trained. And has been trained as a guard dog. We also gets along well with other animals", the clerk says

"What are you going to name him?" Ginny asks

"I think I will name him Jupitar", Harry says

Jupitar barks at his new name. That's when a white and gold Phoenix flies in and sings joyously over Harry and Ginny, a green and blue phoenix flies over Draco and Aspyen. Red and Orange phoenix flies over Neville and Luna.

"I believe they are yours to sir. They never come out to great customers", the shop keeper says

"We'll take them 4 dog bowls, 5 cat bowls, blankets for both dogs and kneazle. A dog house. A litter box, two dishes, two collars. 200 Galleons worth of food for the both of them. And some toys for them please", Harry says

Once the clerk had gave up everything she starts taking the prices and then shrinking the item. Soon the tally was in.

"What's my cost?" Harry asks

"400 Galleons, 12 Sickles and 3 Knuts", the Clerk replies

"Here you go. Enjoy the rest of your day", Harry says leading the way out carrying the dog cage while Ginny carried the kneazle one.

Draco also bought a new owl that no one can connect him too. Neville bought an Owl and Luna a luna cat.

"Now we need to go to the supermarket", Ginny says, "Then we are done"

"Fantastic. I am hungry", Harry says leading them to the supermarket

Soon they are done and all apparate back to their mansions. They were totally wiped out. They put the pictures of Lily and James up, one each in the nursery's, one in the hallway, Library and one in the living room. They saved the other two for Remus and Sirius. They seat up all of their pets needs and let them rome around the house. They quickly ate dinner. And moved to bring Sev and Linn to their separate rooms.

"He's so cute", Lily says looking at Severus

"He is isn't he", Ginny says smiling

"My first grandchild", Lily says

"Our first grandchild", James corrects

"You know what I mean", Lily says hitting him

"Ouch Lily quit it", James says

"Be nice then", Lily replies

Harry laughs at his parents antics.

"Are these are grandparents?" Ella asks shyly

"Yes they are. They are my parents", Harry says

"What are your names?" Lily asks gently

"Ericka", Ericka says

"Eileithyia", Eileithyia says

"Ella", Ella says

"Eric", Eric says

"Sednaya", Sednaya says

"Vincent", Vincent says

"Venus", Venus says

"Lerida", Lerida says

"Clara", Clara says

"Timotha", Timotha says

"Timothy", Timothy says

"We are very happy you are part of the family", James says

"Let's put Sev to bed, then Linnaea and head to bed ourselves", Harry says

"We will watch over him", Lily says

"Thanks Mum. Goodnight", Harry says kissing Sev on the head, "Goodnight son"

Then they put Linnaea to bed then everyone else to bed reading them a story each then they head to do some studying...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update soon:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter .11.**

* * *

_Tuesday July 29th 1998_

* * *

It was 7.30am in the morning when Harry and Ginny wake again to their sons and daughters cries.

"He must be hungry", Ginny says getting up

"It was time to get up anyway. We have another busy day", Harry says also getting up

"I thought of things we haven't got for ourselves and the kids", Ginny says as they walk into the nursery

"Morning Harry, Ginny", Lily and James say

"Morning Mum, Morning Dad", Harry says as Ginny picks up Severus and begins to nurse him

"Let's make another list and we will do those things today after we are done with the healer Goblins", Harry says

"Let's do that", Ginny says

"First let me call Dobby", Harry says, "Dobby!"

Dobby quickly pops into the room.

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby asks

"Can you start breakfast? And put a pot of coffee on", Harry asks Dobby

"Of course Master. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dobby asks

"Yes we are having guests for dinner tonight. We are going shopping for groceries we will be back by 3. Can you cook something for the lot of us tonight?" Harry asks

"I will Master Harry but we need new pots and pans. The ones we got now are not so good", Dobby says

"We will get those today. Thank you for telling us Dobby", Harry says

Dobby quickly pops away and Harry waves his hand and summons a piece of parchment and a quill.

"So what do we need to do and go?" Harry asks Ginny

They quickly make a list while Ginny feeds Linnaea now.

_10am Goblin Healers_

_Pensieve from vault_

_Books from Vault_

_Robes_

_Cloaks _

_Pots and Pans_

_Jewellery Cabinet _

_Bookcases _

_Children Stories_

_Mattress protector for Baby_

_Bouncer_

_Shawl_

_Nursing Wear_

_Diaper pins_

_Baby Brush _

_Out let plugs_

_Fireplace bumpers_

_Nursing Bras_

_Nursing Pads _

_Magic Camera _

_Muggle Camera_

_Muggle Clothes _

"That's all we need to get in Diagon Ally and Muggle London. Now we just have to write out a grocery list", Harry says, "I am going to ask Draco and Aspyen to look after the quads for the day"

Harry summons his Patronus a silver hawk and sends the message to Draco who returns with an dragon Patronus saying he will be over soon.

Soon they had made out both their lists and Ginny had finished feeding Linnaea. They make their way down stairs waking everyone as they go to the kitchen were Dobby was cooking up a storm. Ginny puts Sev and Linn in their play pen while she helped Dobby. By 8.00 breakfast was ready. And they both eat hungrily soon they were done and they both help Dobby clean up before going to get changed for another day. When Ginny was taking a shower Harry picks up Severus and Bellatrix picks up Linnaea and takes them into the nursery to change them. He quickly changes the nappy and starts finding an outfit for Severus to wear.

"That one", Lily says from the portrait

It was a light blue outfit with white bees on it.

"That one it is", Harry says changing Severus

"Busy day today?" James asks

"Yes very busy. Also Remus is coming over with Tonks and Teddy", Harry says

"I can't wait to meet them. You will tell Remus about us?" Lily says

"I will they will see your portrait in the living room and ask about it. That's when you say something", Harry says

James laughs, "You're definably a marauders son"

Harry laughs, "I try"

"Are you getting the goblins to look at your leg?" Lily asks worriedly

"I will. But I doubt there is anything they can do", Harry says, "Also Draco and Aspyen are going to watch the kids feel free to talk to them"

That was when the phone starts to ring.

"Can you both watch Sev?" Harry asks

"Of course. Go and answer your phone", Lily says

Harry quickly puts Severus in the crib with some toys and quickly goes to answer the phone.

"Rettop residence. Scott speaking", Harry says

"Hey Harry it's me Remus", Remus says

"Hey Remus what can I do for you?" Harry asks

"Just wondering what time we should come over tonight?" Remus asks

"Come over about 5.30", Harry says

"Ok. What are you doing today?" Remus asks

"We are going out again. We will tell you all about it at dinner", Harry says

"Ok see you at dinner", Remus says

Harry quickly hangs up to find Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Are you going to put those books on the shelves in the library?" Ginny asks

"I better. Oh Remus, Tonks and Teddy are coming over at 5.30", Harry says

"Ok we really need to get these groceries", Ginny says

"Lets get the food list to Dobby and we can do all the rest", Harry says to her

"That's a great idea. Dobby!" Ginny calls

"Yes Mistress Ginny?" Dobby asks

"Here is the shopping list and some Galleons. Please pick up everything that is on that list", Ginny says

"And Dobby if anyone asks who you are working for say the Scott and Gina Rettop family", Harry says thinking quickly

"Ok Master. Ok Mistress. Dobby will go along with idea. Do you need Dobby for anything else?" Dobby asks

"Yes can you please put these books on the shelves in subject order. That would be great", Harry says

"It will be done", Dobby says popping away

"I think we should be going. We need you go to one stop furniture shop", Ginny says

"Right. You grab Sev. I will get the stroller and diaper bag and spare milk", Harry says quickly doing his jobs as Ginny opens the front door for Draco, Aspyen and their children

"Harry remember your cane", Ginny calls

"Got it", Harry says snatching it up and also going down to the potion lab and grabbing a bottle of Strengthen

Once he was done. He meets Ginny at the front door. Where she had Severus and Linnaea in their pram.

"Have fun", Draco says grinning

"By the way my parents want a word with you", Harry says grinning

"I will make the same promises I did before. I hope we can get along. Now go", Draco says shooing them out

"Have we got everything?" Ginny asks Harry

"I think so. Now to the furniture shop", Harry says

Harry wraps an arm around Ginny's waist and apparates them both to the Leaky Caldron. They quickly walk through the pub and Harry taps his wand on the bricks out back letting them in to Diagon Ally.

"To the furniture shop", Ginny says as they walk into Diagon Ally

They quickly make their way into the furniture shop.

"Oh you're back. What can I do for you today?" the clerk asks

"We need a Jewellery Cabinet and 3 book cases", Harry says

"Of course sir. What wood do you like?" the clerk asks

"Dark wood please", Ginny replies

"Let me show you some", the clerk says leading them to where the jewellery cabinets are.

They quickly settle on one with a mirror in the middle of it and it comes with a sitting stool. They also pick out three big bookcases.

"How much?" Ginny asks

"600 Galleons", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says getting the Galleons out of his pouch

"Let me shrink those for you", the clerk says waving his wand

"Thank you", Harry says pocketing the jewellery cabinet and the book cases

"I think we should add more room to the library", Ginny says

"I will get on that this weekend", Harry replies

"We better get to Gringotts", Ginny says

"Yeh it is nearly time", Harry says as they make their way to Gringotts

They soon were in Gringotts and they were making their way to the counter when Bill comes over to them.

"Aren't you the people living across from our friends and was here yesterday?" he asks

"Yes we are living across from your friends and yes we were here yesterday", Harry says

"Where did you go to school?" Bill asks

"We were home schooled. We lived next to each other our whole lives. We started dating when I was 14 and Gina was 13", Harry says

"We better check in we have an appointment", Ginny says

"Of course. I better let you go. It was nice to see you again", Bill says walking away

"Lucky we talked about this before we saw them", Harry says to Ginny

"Very lucky", Ginny says

"Scott and Gina Rettop we have an appointment with the healers", Harry says to the goblin

"I will send someone to take you to the healers", the goblin says, "Chief Goblin Snowshark said to take you straight down"

Soon a goblin comes to meet them and they both recognise him as Griphook.

"Hello Griphook", Harry says

"Hello to you too Scott and to you too Gina let me take you to the healers", Griphook says

Griphook quickly lead them to the healers where a goblin was waiting for them. Once the door was shut the goblin introduces himself.

"I am Healer Thorson. It is good to meet you Lord Potter, you too Lady Potter", Healer Thorson says

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Healer Thorson", Harry says shaking the goblins hand

"That pleasure is all ours who wants to go first?" Thorson asks

"I'll go", Ginny says handing Severus to Harry

"Ok Lady Potter please sit on the bed and I'll do a scan", Thorson says

Ginny quickly sits on the table and Thorson moves his hands down her body doing a scan.

"You have a blocking curse on your learning and a dark scar on your brain from possession. Have you had trouble?" Thorson says

"I little bit. Who would put a blocking spell on me? I know the Dark scar is from Tom Riddle's Horcrux in my first year" Ginny says as Harry takes her hands

"I have some ideas". Harry mutters

"So do I Lord Potter. Lady Potter please drink this it will get rid of the curse and dark scar. It will also get rid of the underage tracker on you", Thorson says

Ginny quickly drinks the potion once finished Healer Thorson waves his arms.

"Your IQ was 100 with the blocker on and it is now 170 with it off. And you have a photographic memory and Analytical Abilities. You should have no problems with tests in the future", Thorson says smiling

"Thank you can you do Harry now we are worried about his leg. And we are worried if there is any lasting damage done by him being a Horcrux", Ginny says getting of the bed

"Of course I will do my best to help him", Thorson says

Ginny quickly takes Severus and Harry gets on the bed. Thorson runs his hands over Harry's body starting at his head and ending at his foot.

"Well there is no lasting damage done by the Horcrux. But I have spotted a potion that would make learning difficult and there is another one Loyalty Confusion". Thorson say, "How good are you at school?"

"I am good but pretend to have trouble learning. But my Ability test said I had a 180 IQ and Analytical Abilities and other stuff what does it mean?" Harry says thinking

"I think once someone was trying to use you to help for the greater good. The potions didn't work. But they are there. Here is a potion that will get rid of the blocker and the Loyalty Confusion", Thorson says handing him the potion to drink

"What about his leg?" Ginny asks

"There is lasting damage done to his leg. What are you taking for your leg?" Thorson asks

"A strengthen potion", Harry replies

"Well that is not going to last for long. Your legs muscles are partially destroyed. We can't fix the damage but we can stop it from spreading", Thorson says to Harry

"It is spreading?" Ginny asks fearfully

"Yes but we can stop it. I will go and get the potion", Thorson says leaving the room and quickly returning, "Here drink this. It should eradicate the curse. But the damage done is permanent"

Harry quickly takes the potion and he feels a tingling sensation.

"That should eradicate the curse. Other than that you are fine", Thorson says

"Can you get rid of this scar?" Harry asks showing him the scar that Umbridge left

"I can. Here is some cream you put on it every day for a week and it will disappear", Thorson says handing Harry the cream.

"Thank you. Now can you check over our son we are worried about what the de-age potion has done to him", Harry says as Ginny lays Severus down on the table

Thorson runs his arms over Severus he quickly is done.

"Nothing is permanently done except for turning him into a baby. His memories are gone too. He is also a little underweight. Are you breast feeding him?" Thorson asks

"Yes", Ginny replies

"Is he feeding regularly?" Thorson asks

"Yes", Harry replies

"Then he should be fine. His weight should come up", Thorson says

"So he will grow up again?" Ginny asks

"Yes. He will not know his former self. He is starting completely again. In other words he has been re-born", Thorson says

"Here is Linnaea can you please check her? She was born of rape with a Death Eater" Ginny asks handing over their daughter

Thorson does a scan.

"She is perfectly healthy and she hasn't got a dark taint", Thorson says

"Can you give them their vaccinations? Please", Ginny says

"Of course. Give me a minute and I will go and grab them", Thorson says leaving the room

He comes back a minute later with a couple of needles.

"You will have to hold out his arm", Thorson directs

Severus was in Ginny's lap. Harry held out Sev's arm.

"This will only hurt for a minute", Thorson says

Once the needle was ok little Severus was crying in his mothers arms. They quickly do the other two. Then do Linnaea who cries and everything was done.

"Thank you very much for your time Healer Thorson. I hope you will consider taking us on as full time patient", Harry says shaking his hand again

"It was my pleasure. I will definably think about it and I will owl you my reply. Is there anything else we can do for you today?" Thorson asks

"Yes can we see Chief Snowshark we need to get into my Gryffindor Vault", Harry says

"I will get Griphook to get him now for you", Thorson says leaving the room

Ten minutes later Snowshark enters the room.

"It is good to see you both today. Has everything been to your liking?" Kobart asks

"Yes everything has been to our liking. We thank you for helping us. The last thing we have to do here is go into the Gryffindor Vault", Harry says

"I will take you there now. You can leave your son and daughter with Griphook again", Kobart says

Harry quickly un-shrinks the diaper bag and puts it on the ground. While Ginny hands Severus and Linnaea to Griphook.

"Bottled milk is in the bag", Harry says

"Ok you better get going", Griphook says

Harry and Ginny quickly follow Kobart out to the carts. They are soon in the deeper parts of Gringotts.

"Vault 1198", Kobart says stopping the cart and getting out

Ginny and Harry quickly follow him. The Gryffindor Vault had the emblem of a lion embedded on the doors. Kobart quickly opens the door both Harry and Ginny gasp this vault was 10 times bigger than the Potter Vault.

"Let's start looking", Harry says

Harry and Ginny quickly step into the vault looking for a pensieve. It took them 15 minutes to find the pensieves that were in the vault. Some were big and some were small.

"Kobart is it possible for you to store some memories in this small pensieve to keep to our children turn 17?" Harry asks

"Yes it is possible. If you two die do you want to write a letter stating there are memories left for them to view on his 17th birthday?" Kobart asks

"Yes that would be great", Ginny says

"After you are done. I will take you back up and you can write your letter", Kobart says

"I think you should take one of the bigger pensieves for home use", Ginny says to Harry

"Great idea. We should also take some of these books and jewellery. These books can be useful", Harry says shrinking a big pensieve

"I also think we should go to the Ravenclaw Vault for some of those books", Harry says

"Ok we will do that. Wait to Hermonie finds out about our book collection", Ginny says grinning

"She will go nuts and lay into me about if the books are safe to use", Harry says pocketing the trunk load of books he and Ginny had found

"She will. She will demand to take some of those books home and have them checked", Ginny says picking out some of the jewellery she liked

"I bet", Harry says as Ginny hands him a chest with jewellery in it

"I think we are done we can go to the Ravenclaw Vault now", Ginny says

"Kobart can we please go to the Ravenclaw Vault?" Harry asks as they leave the Gryffindor Vault

"That vault is right next door. Let me lead you too it", Kobart says leading them the way to the vault

The Ravenclaw Vault had the emblem of a raven on the doors. Kobart quickly opens the door. The Ravenclaw Vault was just as big as the Gryffindor vault. They both quickly find a trunk and fill it with books. They probably took over 10,100 books from the vault and another chest of jewellery.

"Do you want to go to another vault?" Kobart asks

Harry and Ginny quickly look at the list. And Find another vault they were interested in.

"Kobart please hake at the Romanov Vault". Harry says

"Of course Harry I will take you there. Hold on tight", Kobart says starting the cart and them speeding away

They were soon at the Romanov vault and Kobart opens the door to the vault. Harry quickly spots some dark artefacts.

"Kobart how much will it cost to get the curse breakers in here and get rid of all the dark artefacts?" Harry asks

"It will cost 400 Galleons. With your permission they can enter the vault", Kobart replies

"They have my permission as long as they get rid of only the dark artefacts", Harry says

"That will be done as soon as possible", Kobart promises

Ginny quickly puts together another chest of jewellery and Harry collects a truck load of more books. They were quickly done. And they get Kobart to take them to the Bolden Vault, Peverell Vault, Castile-La Vault, Wessex Vault, Tsar Vault and the Valencia Vault. While Harry was in the vaults he grabs a bag full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts so they had plenty of money.

"We are done Kobart. Can you please take us back to our son and daughter?" Harry asks

"Of course Harry. It was a pleasure helping you today", Kobart says leading them back to the cart and starting it

They are soon back into the room they first were in. Severus and Linnaea were sound asleep.

"I fed him and changed him", Griphook says handing Severus gently to Ginny

"Thank you Griphook", Ginny says

"Let's write that letter now and get the memories out", Harry says

Kobart quickly hands them a piece of parchment and a quill. They quickly make out the letter and extracted the memories out of their minds and puts them in the pensieve.

"There you go Kobart. Where will you store this?" Harry says handing him the pensieve

"We will store this with your will", Kobart says

"Thank you for helping us today", Harry says

"It was our pleasure. Have a good day and a good birthday", Kobart says leading them out

"One other thing has everyone's Potter trust vault ready?" Harry asks

"Yes they are ready. When are you going to tell the parents?" Kobart says grinning

"I am sure we will think of something. Let's leave I am hungry. Goodbye Kobart", Ginny says

"Thank you", Harry says as they walk out

They are quickly out of Gringotts it was 12.00 and they decided to eat at one of the cafes in the Ally. They quickly eat.

"What's next?" Harry asks

"I think we should get the pots and pans first then to Madam Milkins to get some new robes then to then to Kites magical camera shop, then head to Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop. Then we need to go to Muggle London", Ginny says looking at the list

"Let's do that then", Harry says paying for the bill for their food

They quickly get up and make their way to Pots and Pans. They pick out the ones they like quickly.

"That will be 70 Galleons", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

"Let's call Dobby to take these pots and pans and the chests of books from your pockets", Ginny suggests

"Great idea. Dobby!" Harry calls

There is a pop and Dobby appears before them.

"What can Dobby do for Master and Mistress?" Dobby asks

"Can you take these pots and pans home along with these chests of books?" Harry asks

"Of course I can. Is there anything else?" Dobby asks taking the bag full of shrunken pots, pans and chests of books and jewellery.

"Can you also take the shrunken jewellery cabinet and book cases and set them up?" Harry asks

"I will do that too Master just hand me over the stuff", Dobby says

Harry quickly hands him over the shrunken furniture.

"That is all Dobby", Harry says

"By the way Master, Mistress there are four new elves at home looking for work and I recommended you. Was that ok?" Dobby asks nervously

"It is fine Dobby we will deal with them when we get home", Harry says

Dobby quickly pops away.

"Madam Milkins now", Ginny says as they walk down the Ally.

They were soon in Madam Milkins.

"How can I help you today?" she asks

"We need some sets of robes", Ginny says

"How many sets?" Madam Milkins asks

"8 sets each", Ginny replies

"What colours?" Madam Milkins asks

"For me: 4 Black, 3 Dark Blue, 2 Dark Green, 3 Dark Red and 3 Dark Purple", Harry says, "We also need some winter cloaks and some summer cloaks", Harry says

"What colour and how many?" Madam Milkins asks

"For the Winter Cloaks: 5 black, 5 red, 4 forest green, 3 dark blue and 4 dark purple all with silver fastenings. But the red with gold fastenings. And with Summer Cloaks the same. Can we also have 6 scarfs", Harry says

"What colour scarfs?" Madam Milkins asks

"1 Black, 1 Red, 1 Forest Green, 1 Dark Blue, 1 Dark Purple, 1 Gold and 1 Silver", Harry replies, "I would also like 2 pairs of dragon hide protective gloves"

"What about you?" Madam Milkins asks Ginny

"For robes: 4 Black, 2 Light Blue, 4 Dark Red, 4 Dark Purple", Ginny replies

"What else?" Madam Milkins asks

"For the winter cloaks: 5 black, 7 red, 6 light blue, 7 purple all with silver fastenings but with the red gold fastenings and for the Summer the same", Ginny replies

"What colour scarfs for you?" Madam Milkins asks

"1 Black, 1 Red, 1 Light Blue, 1 Purple, 1 Pink, 1 Gold and 1 Silver", Ginny replies, "And I would also like 2 pairs of dragon hide protective gloves"

"Who goes first?" Madam Milkins asks

"I'll go first", Ginny says handing Severus and the sling to Harry

"Of course Miss?" Madam Milkins asks

"Gina Rettop and this is my husband Scott and son Sam and daughter Linnaea", Ginny says

"Well Mrs Rettop let's get you measured up", Madam Milkin says leading Ginny over to the measuring table

20 minutes later Ginny was done and it was Harry's turn. After another 15 minutes they were done.

"Come back in half an hour and they will be done", Madam Milkins says

"Thank you Madam", Harry says as they leave the shop

"Now to the Quidditch story I would like to buy you a Lightning Firebolt", Harry says

Ginny squeals and hugs Harry tightly. They quickly go to the Quidditch shop and Harry pays 1000 Galleons for the broom. It was the fasted one out there. Harry quickly shirks it alone with a broom service kit.

"Kites magical camera shop now", Ginny says putting the sling back on and Severus in it

Harry had Linnaea in her sling.

They quickly make their way to the camera shop. Inside the shop was hundreds of cameras both Muggle and Magical. Harry follows Ginny around the shop too she finds a magical camera and a Muggle camera that she likes.

"I really need to start taking photos", Ginny says as they head up to the counter.

Harry chuckles, "I am sure you are going to take hundreds of photos love"

"That will be 50 Galleons", the clerk says

Ginny quickly pays for the cameras and puts them in Harry's bag.

"Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop now", Ginny says leading the way to the shop

"I hope we get everything this time. We have been in this store enough", Harry comments

"Hopefully we will. We will also get more diapers I don't want to run out", Ginny says as they go into the shop

"Ok what so we need?" Harry asks

"First a Mattress protector for Baby crib", Ginny says

"Here it is", Harry says picking it up

"A Bouncer", Ginny says

They look around for a minute to they finally spot the bouncer.

"We need diapers and diaper pins", Harry says looking at the list

"I think we should at least get 20 packs of diapers", Ginny says grabbing the diaper pins and diapers.

"Now we need a baby brush", Harry says

Ginny quickly picks one up.

"I need a nursing Shawl. We better get 3 just in case", Ginny says

"Weren't they in the nursing section?" Harry asks

"I think I saw them there", Ginny says as they reach the nursing section

"Here is the shawls now is there anything else you need out of this section?" Harry asks

"I need Nursing Wear, Nursing Bras and Nursing Pads", Ginny says picking them up quickly

"I think that is it. We can get the rest at a baby store in Muggle London", Harry says going to the counter to pay for their things

"That will be 75 Galleons", the clerk says

"Thank you", Harry says pocketing their purchases

"Now we need to go to Flourish and Blotts we need those children's stories", Ginny says as they leave the shop.

They quickly go to Flourish and Blotts and pick out some children's stories. They cost 50 Galleons all together.

"Now to Madam Milkins then to Muggle London", Ginny says

"How much?" Harry asks Madam Milkins

"That will be 957 Galleons", Madam Milkins says handing them the robes, cloaks, robes and gloves that were wrapped up.

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the money

"Let's go to Muggle London we are running out of time", Ginny says looking at her watch

That's when Severus and Linnaea begin to cry.

"Let's go to the Leaky Caldron and feed them", Harry says

They quickly go to the Leaky Caldron and Ginny uses her new shawl and breast feeds Severus then Linnaea. Soon they are done and they make their way into Muggle London. They quickly find a baby store.

"We need Out let plugs and fireplace bumpers", Ginny says

"Anything else?" Harry asks picking out what they needed

"No", Ginny says looking at the list

"That will be 40 pounds", the shop keeper says

"Here you go", Harry says handing over the pounds

"Now to a bookstore. I can't wait to see their titles", Ginny says as they leave the shop.

The bookstore wasn't far from where they were they went in and started to look around. They soon pick out a few titles: _101 Dalmatians, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Aladdin, Tarzan, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, The Aristocats, The Fox and the Hound, Robin Hood, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Peter Pan Two._

"Can we have these?" Harry says handing the books to the clerk

"Yes that will be 100 pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says handing him the money.

They next go to the video store. They get: _Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, The Fox and the Hound, The Lion King, The Lion King: Simba's Pride, Tarzan, Tarzan 2, Tarzan and Jane, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, Peter Pan Return to Neverland, 101 Dalmatians, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Lady and the Tramp I, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid Return to the Sea, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty. Brother Bear I, Brother Bear II, Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time._

They take their picks up to the counter.

"That will be 176 Pounds", the clerk says

"Here you go", Harry says

Once they were out of the shop they shirk their purchases. They then go to a Muggle clothing shop.

"Can I help you?" the shop owner asks

"Yes. We need some women's and men's clothing", Ginny says

"What would you like in Women's clothing?" the shop owner asks

"I need 6 pairs of jeans, 6 pairs of track pants, 6 T-shirts, 6 button up shirts, 8 skirts, 5 dresses, 5 coats, 5 jumpers, 6 dressing gowns, 4 Silk Dressing Gowns, 10 pairs of Pyjamas, 3 pairs of winter glovers and 5 pairs of sand shoes, 8 pairs of heels, 3 pairs of heeled boots, 4 pairs of sandals, 6 pairs of slippers, 4 bikinis, 15 undies, 15 pairs of socks, 10 bra's, and 6 pairs of stockings"

"What colour jeans and what size?" the shop keeper asks

"2 black jeans, 2 blue jeans and 2 dark blue jeans and the size is women's 12", Ginny replies

**(Author's Note: It is an Australian Size so if you get confused please look it up)**

"What about the track pants?" the shop keeper asks

"2 plain black, 3 black with white strip down the side and 1 grey.

"What about the T-shirts?" the shop keeper asks

Ginny quickly picks out 6 T-Shirts in her size.

"What colour button up shirts?"

"1 white, 1 black, 1 light Blue, 1 purple, 1 pink, and 1 yellow", Ginny replies, "In size 12"

"Ok what colour skirts?"

"3 black, 2 white, 1 light blue, 1 red and 1 purple", Ginny replies

"What colour dresses?"

"1 Black, 1 light Blue, 1 Red, 1 Purple and 1 white", Ginny replies

"What colour coats?"

"3 black, 1 white and 1 light blue", Ginny replies

"What about the jumpers?"

"1 Black, 1 Light Blue, 1 Purple, and 2 Red", Ginny replies

"What colour Dressing Gowns?" the shop keeper asks

"2 White, 1 Red, 1 Purple, 1 gold, and 1 Pink", Ginny says

"What colour Silk dressing gowns?" the shop keeper asks

"1 light blue, 1 white, 1 light pink and 1 gold", Ginny says

"Here is the Women's Pyjamas section take your pick", the shop keeper says

Ginny quickly picks 10 different coloured pyjamas.

"What about the glovers?"

"2 black and 1 Red", Ginny replies

"What colour swim suits do you want?" she asks

"1 red bikini, 1 pink bikini, 1 Light blue bikini, and 1 purple bikini", Ginny says

"Now here are the female shoes and high heels pick out the ones you like", the shop keeper says

Ginny quickly picks out 5 different types of sand shoes. Ginny then picks out 2 3-inch heels, 2 5-inch heels, 2 2-inch heels and 2 4-inch heels, she also picks up 3 black 3-inch heeled boots, 4 pairs of sandals and 6 different colour slippers.

"Are you done?" the shop keeper asks

"Not yet. I need underwear and socks", Ginny says

"This way", the shop keeper says, "What colour undies?"

"5 red, 3 yellow, 2 light blue, 3 purple and 2 pink", Ginny replies

"What about bra's?" the shop keeper asks

"2 White, 2 Black, 2 Red, 2 Purple, and 2 Pink", Ginny replies

"What colour stockings?" she asks

"2 Black, 2 White and 2 brown", Ginny replies

"Here is the sock section for Females. Pick out the ones you like", the shop keeper says

Ginny quickly picks out 15 different pairs of socks.

"Are you done?" the shop keeper asks

"I am but it is my Husbands turn", Ginny says

"What can I do for you?" she asks Harry

"I need 8 pairs of jeans, 8 pairs of Track Pants, 3 pairs of dress pants, 2 suits, 10 T-shirts, 8 Button up shirts, 9 jumpers, 6 dressing gowns, 4 pairs of winter glovers, 10 pairs of shoes, 2 pairs of boots, 2 pairs of dress shoes, 3 pairs of slippers, 4 swim suits, 15 underwear, 10 Tank tops, 15 boxers, 15 socks and 8 ties", Harry reals off

"What colour jeans? And what size"

"3 Black, 2 Light Blue and 3 Dark Blue and size 14", Harry replies

"What about Track Pants?"

"3 Black, 3 Black with white stripe and 2 grey", Harry replies

"What about the dress pants?"

"All in black please", Harry says

"Sure. Here is the Men's T-shirts section. Pick out what you like", the shop keeper says

Harry quickly picks out 10 different types of T-Shirts. Once he was done the shop keeper comes back.

"What colour button up shirts?" she asks

"4 Black, 2 White and 2 Blue", Harry replies

"What colour jumpers?" the shop keeper asks

"3 Black, 2 Red, 2 Dark Blue, and 2 forest Green", Harry says

"What about the dressing gowns?" the shop keeper asks

"3 Black, 1 white, 1 Dark Blue and 1 Dark Green", Harry says

"What colour Swim suits?" the shop keeper asks

"2 Black, 2 Red", Harry says

"What colour winter glovers?" she asks

"All black", Harry says

"Ok. Here is the Men's shoe section. Pick out what you like and I will ring up your other purchases", the shop keeper says

Harry quickly picks up 10 different pairs of shoes, 2 pairs of black boots, 2 black dress shoes and 3 pairs of slippers.

"This is the male underwear section. Take your pick", the shop keeper says

Harry quickly picks out 15 underwear, 15 pairs of socks, 10 Tank Tops and 15 boxers in different patterns and colours.

"What colour ties?" the shop keeper asks

"2 Red, 1 Black, 1 Purple, 1 Dark Blue, 1 Green, and 2 Gold", Harry says picking them out

"Now follow me and we will get your suits measured up", she says

"I want both suits in black", Harry says

"Or course", the shop keeper says

That's when Severus begins to cry.

"Scott I will feed him out here while you get measured", Ginny says

"Of course Gin. I will just be a minute", Harry replies

It takes 15 minutes to finish all the measurements.

"You're lucky we have suits in your measurements", the shop keeper says

"Thank you", Harry says

Linnaea begins to cry and Ginny starts feeding her a bottle as they were moving

"Let's get you checked out", the shop keeper says leading him out to the counter were Ginny was waiting, "Let's ring all this up. You sure do have a lot"

"Yes our house burnt down and we are replacing everything", Ginny says making something up on the spot.

"Well your total cost is 989 Pounds", she says smiling clearly happy with the money she made of today's sale.

"Here you go", Harry says

"And here are all your purchases. Are you right to carry everything?" she asks

"We are right thank you for your services", Harry says leading Ginny out.

Once they were out of sight they shrink their purchases.

"Can I go to a Muggle Handbag shop?" Ginny asks

"Sure. I need a new wallet anyway", Harry says

It takes them 15 minutes to fine a handbag shop that also sells wallets. They quickly went in.

"How can I help you?" the shop owner asks

"I am looking for a handbag and purse. And my husband is looking for a wallet", Ginny replies

They are quickly lead to the handbag section of the store. Ginny quickly finds a handbag she likes it is a designer label handbag it is light purple and it comes with a purse. Ginny also picks a small black beaded bag. She said she wanted it for when Harry takes her out on date and for special occasions. Harry picks out a black leather wallet that was big enough to hold all of his pounds in and also his driver's licence. They paid a total of 150 pounds for all of it.

"Can I go back to Diagon Ally to pick out a couple of new walking canes?" Harry asks Ginny

"Sure but we will have to be quick we need to go home", Ginny says as Harry apparates they to the Leaky Cauldron, "You go ahead I got to change Sev's and Linn's nappies"

"See you in there", Harry says kissing her

Harry quickly goes to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and taps the bricks. Once he was in Diagon Ally he makes his was to where they sell canes. He quickly purchases 2. 1 Black and Gold one and one gold and brown. He paid 10 Galleons for them. That's when he sees Ginny walking towards them.

"Are you done?" she asks

"Yes. Let's go home", Harry says as they make their way to the apparation point.

They quickly find themselves back at their home. The quads come running to met them

"Daddy! Mummy!" they say

"Hey babies. What have you done today?" Ginny asks

"We played with Uncle Draco and Auntie Aspyen", Ericka says

"It was fun", Eileithyia says

"Dobby!" Harry says

Dobby pops into view.

"What can Dobby do for Master and Mistress?" Dobby asks

"Has the Library been set up and has the Jewellery Cabinet been set up?" Harry asks taking off his shoes and unshrinking their purchases.

"Yes they have Master. All books are now in the Library. I had help from the 4 house elves that I said were here", Dobby says

"Please get the four elves so I can thank them and see what I can do for them", Harry says

Dobby pops away and is back in a second with two fully grown house elves and two younger ones.

"What are your names?" Ginny asks

"I am Tooke and this is my mate Missy and my daughter Alina and son Jookie", Tooke says

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Are you looking for work?" Harry asks

"Yes. But people don't want house elves that want to be paid for their work and what to stay together", Tooke says

"I will take you all on. Here are the rules. I am Lord Harry Potter, but I am going by the name Scott Rettop because it is dangerous right now and this is Lady Ginny Potter she is going by Gina Rettop. This is our son Severus Arthur Harrison Potter he is going by Sam and our other children we adopted. Dobby will be head elf and you will follow my instructions or Ginny's or Dobby's. I will pay you each 5 Galleons a day and you all have Saturday and Christmas Off. You will also be paid 8 Galleons for working on a Holiday. You all will have you own sleeping quarters in the basement. There are beds in there. Of course you and Missy will share a bed. Are these terms and conditions right for you?" Harry asks

Missy, Jookie and Alina nod to Tooke.

"Yes they are. We will be honoured to be your house elves", Tooke says

"Then I Lord Harry James Potter Lord of the House Potter take Tooke, Missy, Jookie and Alina to be my elves", Harry says in a booming voice and Tooke, Missy, Jookie and Alina begin to glow

"I Tooke accept the bond to Lord Potter and Lady Potter", Tooke says and the glow disappears

"I Missy accept the bond to Lord Potter and Lady Potter", Missy says quietly and the glow disappears

"I Alina accept the bond to Lord Potter and Lady Potter", Alina says copying her parents.

"I Jookie accept the bond to Lord Potter and Lady Potter", Jookie says

"Now that is settled. Dobby, Tooke, Missy, Jookie, Alina can you put our clothes and purchases away we must be ready for are guests tonight", Harry says

"It will be as Master commands", they say disappearing with the shopping bags with a pop.

"You better go look at the Library", Draco suggests

"Harry come and look at the Library", Ginny exclaims

Harry follow the sound of her voice to the two story library. He enters and stood there shocked all the shelves were filled with books and it reached to the ceiling.

"Wow. They did a good job", Harry says

"A very good job. Dobby!" Ginny calls

"Yes Mistress Ginny?" ask Dobby

"How many books are in here?" Ginny asks

"There is a total of 60,930 books and journals", Dobby replies

"Thank you Dobby. You can go back to your job", Ginny says

"That's a lot of books Hermione will be jealous and demand to look at some of these books. Don't know if I will let her", Harry says

"She will. Harry will you take Severus and Linnaea and change them and give them a nap while I prepare dinner for tonight we only have 2 and a half hours", Ginny says

"I will. Let me know if you need anything", Harry says taking Severus from Ginny

Draco takes Linnaea.

Harry leaves the library and heads up stairs to the Nursery.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad", Harry says putting Severus down on the changing table

"Hey son how did it go?" James asks

"It went fine", Harry says

"What did the goblin's say about your leg?" Lily asks

"The curse destroyed the muscles in my leg. It was still going before they stopped it with a potion. But unfortunately they couldn't fix the damage. I will be needed my cane for the rest of my life", Harry says changing

"Oh my poor baby" Lily says upset

"Did you get along with Draco?" Harry asks

"Yes. He made an oath to us", James says

"I wish there was someway to fix your leg", Lily says

Severus's outfit to a red T-shirt and blue pants. He then puts Severus in the crib and taps his wand so music begins to play.

Severus's eyes drop and his thumb goes in his mouth and he falls asleep

"Don't worry Mum I am alright. I have learned to live with it. Remus, Tonks and Teddy will be here in 2 and a bit hours", Harry says changing the topic

"I can't wait to surprise Moony. This is going to be good", James says a mischief glint in his eyes

"It will be. I have got to go. I have to help Ginny cook dinner by the way we have 4 new house elves that is 5 altogether", Harry says

"Why don't you get them to cook the dinner?" James asks

"They are doing something else for me. Talk to you later", Harry says kissing his son's forehead and leaving the room then going to his daughters which Draco had just put her in the crib. He kisses Linnaea's forehead and then with Draco and him making their way into the kitchen.

Ginny was cooking up a storm.

"What can I do to help? I am a good cook", Harry says

"You can pill the potatoes and put them in a pan to fry them", Ginny says

"Can I help?" Aspyen asks

"No your are guests go and sit down", Ginny orders

Harry grins as Aspyen and Draco leave the kitchen.

They work in harmony taking about how it went today and about other stuff. At 5 the dinner was ready and was put on warming charms. They were having chicken with baked potatoes, sweet potatoes, pumpkin, salad (With Tomato, Lettuce and more), peas, corn, broccoli, cauliflower and beans. For dessert was xx bowls of fresh strawberries and wiped cream.

Harry was going to change when the phone rang. He quickly answers it.

"Hello Rettop Residence. Scott speaking", Harry says

"Hey Harry its John. Just a heads up we are moving in tomorrow", John says

"That's great. Can't wait to see you all. We will help you move in tomorrow", Harry says

"Thanks. See you tomorrow at 10", John says hanging up

Harry puts the phone down and heads up stairs to where Ginny was sitting on a sitting stool brushing her hair in front of the jewellery cabinet mirror she had already got changed. The jewellery cabinet showed of her jewellery that they had gotten from the vaults. Harry quickly gets changed. And soon enough the doorbell rang.

Ginny went to get Severus and Harry already had Linnaea in his arms went to answer the door.

"Remus!" Harry says opening the door for Remus, Tonks, Neville and Luna

"Harry it is good to see you", Remus says giving him a one armed hug being careful of Linnaea

"You too. Hi Tonks", Harry says kissing her cheek as he lead them in, "Can I hold Teddy?"

"Sure. Give Remus Linnaea. How is Severus? And everyone else?" Tonks ask handing Teddy to Harry then removing her shoes.

"They are great. We can talk about everything over dinner. How is my Teddy bear", Harry says to baby

"Coo", Teddy says in response waving his hands

They walk into the living room were Draco, Aspyen and the rest were.

That's when Ginny enters the room with Severus. With a nod from Harry Aspyen takes Linnaea out of Remus's arms knowing what would happen next.

"Moony", a familiar voice says

Remus jumps startled and turned around. Seeing the portrait of James and Lily both of them were laughing. So was Harry and Ginny, Draco and Aspyen.

"Prongs", Remus says

"Hey Moony how are you?" James asks

"I am good. I have missed you both", Remus says

"We have missed you too. Why don't you introduce us to your wife and son that we have heard so much about", Lily says smiling

"This is my wife Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and my son Teddy Remus Lupin", Remus says taking Teddy out of Harry's arms and showing them.

"He is so cute", Lily says looking at him changing his hair colour

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you", Tonks says

"It is a pleasure to meet you too", Lily says

"He will be a marauder son", James says grinning

"I just hope he has Remus's sensibility", Lily says

Everyone laughs.

"I think it is time for dinner. We can leave Teddy, Linnaea and Severus in the playpen out here I will get one of our house elves to watch them", Harry says as Ginny puts Severus in the playpen

"One of your house elves?" Remus asks

"I will explain later", Harry says as Tonks puts Teddy in the play pen

"Alina!"Harry call

There is a pop and she appears. Remus and Tonks were surprised at how small she was. They knew she was just a kid elf.

"What can Alina do for master?" Alina asks

"Can you watch Teddy, Linnaea and Severus while we eat please?" Harry asks

"Of course. I will care well for them", Alina says

"Thanks Alina", Ginny says as they lead Remus and Tonks into the dining room.

"Wow that is a long table", Tonks says

"It is for when we come out of hiding. We will need a long table. It fits 90", Harry says taking a seat at the top of the table Ginny sitting next to him and Remus and Tonks on the other side. With Draco and Aspyen, Neville and Luna.

"Dobby!" Ginny calls

There is a pop and he appears.

"What can Dobby do for Mistress?" Dobby asks

"Can you please bring us our dinner?" Ginny asks

"Right away", Dobby says clicking his fingers and the meal appears in front of them.

"This look delicious. Did the house elves make it?" Tonks asks

"No. Harry and I did", Ginny says smiling severing herself some chicken and salad with some potatoes.

"So what has been going on the last two days?" Remus asks

"Well first off Severus, Linnaea and the other children are officially ours!" Ginny exclaims

"So are Jason and the others", Draco says

"And Angelita and the others", Neville says

"Congratulations!" they both exclaim

"What's Severus's full name?" Tonks asks

"Severus Arthur Harrison Potter", Harry says

"Great name. I bet Arthur will be pleased. He is also named after you", Remus says

"Yes he will be pleased. We liked the sound of the name", Ginny says

"Guess who the godparents are", Harry says grinning

"Tell us", Tonks says

"You both are. Remus is Godfather and Tonks is Godmother. You are also godparents to Lerida and Sednaya", Ginny says grinning

Tonks squeals and gets up and hugs the both of them before re-taking her seat.

"So it's official", Remus says

"Yes. We made it official", Harry says

"The quads godparents are Draco and Aspyen", Ginny adds

"And Harry and Ginny are Jason's, Zinnia's, Nevaeh's and Nickolas's godparents, Neville and Luna are Deziree's godparents and you and Remus are Laura's", Draco says

"Thank you so much", Tonks says hugging Draco and Aspyen

"We are honoured", Remus says stunned

"Did you have any difficulty with you both not being employed?" Tonks asks curiously

"Actually Ginny is employed", Harry says grinning

"What are you doing?" Tonks asks

"I am now officially a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies", Ginny replies grinning proudly

Tonks squeals again and Remus smiles.

"Congratulations Ginny you will be great", Remus says

"She will be very good with the new broom I bought her", Harry says grinning

"What new broom?" Tonks asks

"Harry bought me the new Lightning Firebolt", Ginny replies

"Wow. That is the fasted broom out there and it coasts a small fortune", Tonks says

"Well Harry didn't have to worry about money. Trust me I saw his bank statements. He is a billionaire several times over", Ginny says

"So you went to Gringotts?" Tonks asks

"Yes. Harry got his inheritance test. And he found out he had a lot of Lordships. And a lot of Vaults and a lot of houses everywhere in the world. We found the Portrait of Lily and James in the Potter Family Vault", Ginny says

"We also made our will. Both of you are in it along with your children receiving Potter Trust Vaults", Harry says gently

"Harry you didn't have too", Remus says

"We wanted too. Please accept it", Harry says

"Remus lets accept it. It will only happen if they die", Tonks says

"Ok we will accept it", Remus says

"We also put in the will that you two will be the first ones on the list of guardianship for Severus, Linnaea and all the other children we have", Harry says

"We are honoured", Remus says

"I paid Gringotts for the damages I coursed in May. They made Ginny and I a goblin friend", Harry says

"That is good. Goblins are powerful allies to have I am a goblin friend. So was James and Sirius still is", Remus says

"We saved some memories for Severus, Linnaea for when they grow up at Gringotts. Just in case we are not around", Ginny says

"You WILL be around to show them those memories to Severus and Linnaea. I know you will be", Tonks says

"Just in case we left them at Gringotts there are still Death Eaters after me. So we are setting things up just in case something happens to myself and Ginny", Harry says

"That makes sense. Did you look at any of the vaults?" Remus says

"Yes we did. We got a pensieve for home use. We also got lots of books and jewellery. We also got Mum and Dads portraits", Harry says

"What do you mean portraits?" Remus asks

"First Dobby!" Harry calls

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby asks

"Can you please get one of those portraits that are in my office? I need one", Harry says

Dobby pops away and is back in seconds with a portrait.

"This is a portrait that my parents can move into when they are not at our house. This one is for the both of you", Harry says handing them the portrait

"Thank you Harry we will treasure it", Remus says

"Did you do anything else at Gringotts?" Tonks asks curiously

"Yes. We looked at a lot of vaults. We got heaps of books out of them and jewellery out of them", Harry replies

"We will show you the library and my jewellery cabinet when we are done here and the rest of the house that we have spent the last few days filling", Ginny adds

"We would love to have a look", Tonks says

"Great", Harry says taking another bit of his dinner

"Did you do anything else at Gringotts?" Remus asks

"Yes we did. Today we had a check up with a healer goblin", Harry says

"What did they say about Severus?" Tonks asks

"That he is a little underweight. But otherwise ok. He has had all his memories erased", Ginny replies, "They also gave him and Linnaea their vaccinations"

"Have we done that?" Tonks asks her husband

"Not yet. We really should do that", Remus says

"Oh I am a terrible mother", Tonks says groaning

"It will be fine. Make an appointment with the Healer Goblin and let him do it", Ginny suggests

"Do you really think they will do it?" Tonks asks

"Remus is a goblin friend. They will do it for money. Which I will give you. No arguments", Harry replies sternly

"Fine. But I owe you one", Remus says

"Fine you owe me one. If that makes you feel better", Harry says amused

"Did the healer goblin do the both of you?" Tonks asks curiously

"Yes they did", Harry replies

"Did they find anything in you Ginny?" Tonks asks

"They found a blocking curse on my learning. But he gave me a potion to get rid of it. My IQ is 170 and I have a photographic memory and Analytical Abilities", Ginny replies

"Who would do that?" Tonks asks

"We don't know. But we will try to find out", Harry says

"What about you Harry did they check your leg and is there any lasting damage done by you being a Horcrux?" Remus asks Harry

"There is no lasting damage done by the Horcrux. But he did spot a potion that would make learning difficult and there was another one for Loyalty Confusion. Neither blocked worked but it still was there. My Ability test said I had an 180 IQ and Analytical Abilities and other stuff that I will keep private at the moment", Harry replies

Remus was outraged that someone would do it to Harry. He promised himself that he will find out who did it.

"What about your leg?" Tonks asks placing a calming hand on Remus

"There is lasting damage done to his leg", Ginny replies, "We told him Harry was taking a strengthening potion", Ginny says

"But he said that will not last long. My legs muscles are partially destroyed. They can't fix the damage but they did stop it from spreading", Harry continues

"It was spreading?" Remus asks shocked

"Yes it was. But the goblin gave me a potion to eradicate the curse. But the damage done is permanent. I will be on a cane for the rest of my life", Harry replies

"I am sorry Harry I wish we could help", Remus says with sympathy

"Don't worry about it. It is not your fault I got hit with that curse. So stop blaming yourself", Harry says sternly

"Ok I will stop blaming myself", Remus replies

"Don't blame yourself either Draco for what your father did", Harry says to Draco

"I can't help it. You don't have a good leg because of him. And I am his son", Draco replies

"Was his son. You disowned them. You are good. So don't blame yourself. I don't blame you", Harry says sternly

"I will think about it", Draco says

"Did they find anything else?" Tonks asks

"Nothing else but I asked them if they could get rid of the scar that Umbridge left and he said he could with cream. I put it on once a day for a week and it will be gone", Harry replies

"That's good. You don't need that reminder", Tonks says, "How was Linnaea's check up?"

"She is perfect no taint of dark magic", Ginny says smiling

"You did a great job of protecting her while pregnant Gin", Tonks says

"I had help from Neville and Luna", Ginny says

"But you put on the protective spells", Neville points out

"I think it is time for dessert. Dobby!" Ginny calls

There is a pop and Dobby is standing there.

"Please take these dishes and wash them and bring out dessert please", Ginny says nicely

"As Mistress commands", Dobby says popping away with the dirty dishes.

Tooke came back with the dessert.

"Dessert is served Master, Mistress and friends", Tooke says placing all bowls in front of people

"Enjoy", Tooke says before popping away

"Who was that elf?" Tonks asks

"That was Tooke our new elf along with his mate Missy and their daughter Alina and son Jookie", Harry replies, "We are paying them to work for us but they are bonded to us"

"That is good. I don't think Hermione will like the bonded part", Remus says grinning

"Well she we have to live with it. We are paying them a lot and they have Saturday off and holidays off. I think that will calm her down", Harry says

"This dessert is delicious", Tonks says moaning

"I am glad you like it", Ginny says smiling eating her own

"John, Leanne and Chloe are moving in tomorrow. We are going to help them", Harry says

"We will help too", Remus says

"I am sure they will like that", Ginny says

"What else did you do?" Remus asks

"After the adoption we went to the testing department. We are also taking our N.E.W.T.S on the 13th of August for 9 days", Harry says

"What subjects are you taking?" Remus asks curious

"Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Ancient Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures for the N.E.W.T.S and for another time we are taking Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Gobbledegook, Latin, Danish, Hebrew, and Portuguese for N.E.W.T.S", Harry replies

"That is a lot of subjects are you sure you can handle it?" Remus asks

"We will. We both have Photographic memory and a high IQ we will be fine", Ginny replies

"Hermione will be jealous", Tonks says grinning

"That is exactly what we thought. But I no longer care", Harry replies

"We will help in any way we can. We can take Severus and Linnaea to our house so you can study", Remus offers

"We will take the quads too", Draco offers

"We will take the others for you", Luna says

"That will be great. Are you done with your dessert? Because we will give you a tour of the house", Ginny says

"Yes we are done. And I think it is a perfect time for a tour of the house", Tonks replies

"Dobby!" Harry calls

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby asks

"Please take the dishes to the sink and wash them. We are taking Remus and Tonks of a tour of the house", Harry says getting up and helping Ginny up

"As you wish Master Harry", Dobby says popping away with the dishes.

"First lets go to the library you will be shocked", Harry says leading them to the library

Harry opened the doors to the three-story library and lead them in both Tonks and Remus stand their shocked by what they see. All shelfs were filled with books.

"How many books is this?" Remus asks still in a state of shock

"60,930 books and journals", Harry replies

"Hermione will be jealous she will want to borrow some or all of these books. Be prepared", Tonks says smiling

"We will be prepared. Don't worry. It is not like we are inviting them over anytime soon", Harry replies

"When will you invite them over?" Tonks asks

"Once we get settled a bit more and take our N.E.W.T.S. But we might be a while", Ginny replies as they more up the stairs to the second story.

"There is a lot to forgive. I have had enough of those two. So I want a break", Harry adds

"That is understandable", Remus says

"How many bedroom is this on this floor?" Tonks asks

"xx bedrooms that includes 4 master bedrooms and a nursery. The Four master bedrooms have a spa attached. The other xx are spare rooms. Actually xx spare rooms. Because you have one here at all times. There are xx bathrooms on that floor", Harry replies grinning

"Thanks Harry but we don't need it. We live across the street", Remus replies

"Just in case you have one of the Master Suites. Do you want to see them?" Harry asks

"Sure", Tonks says smiling

They look at all the rooms including Harry and Ginny's room they saw the jewellery cabinet and were shocked by how much jewellery was in it.

"Most of this jewellery comes from the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverall, Romanov, Ravenclaw, Wessex, Bolden, Castile-La Vault, Tsar Vault and the Valencia Vault", Harry says

"You're related to all those people?" Tonks asks shocked

"Yes and more. But we only visited those vaults that's where we got all the books", Harry replies

Harry quickly shows them the rest of the house they really liked the basement backyard. That's when Alina pops in.

"Master Severus, Mistress Linnaea and Master Teddy need yous", Alina says

"Thanks Alina you may go now", Ginny says as they make their way back into the living room

"Did you like what you saw?" James asks from his portrait while Ginny and Tonks feed Teddy, Linnaea and Severus

"We did. Harry what titles do you hold all together?" Remus asks curiously

"I would like that question answered too", James and Lily say from their portrait

"Well they are Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw, Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, Lord of Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Romanov in Russia, Lord of Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden that's in France, Lord of Noble and Most Noble House of Valencia that's in Spain, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Alexandersen that's in Denmark, Duke of Tsar in Russia, Grand Duke of Portugal &amp; Brazil, Count of Castile-La in Spain, Baron of Liverpool, and Earl of Wessex", Harry replies

"I didn't know I left you with all those titles. I hope you use them well", James says smiling

"You are related to the Russian Royal family, The Denmark Royal Family, The Portugal Royal Family, The French Royal Family and the British Royal Family", Remus says after thinking hard

"I know and I have 5 British Wizardmort seats and 9 other seats", Harry replies

"You could really change to wizardmort with 5 seats", Tonks says

"I know. Ginny said the same thing", Harry says smiling

"How many vaults do you have?" Tonks asks curiously

"Potter Family Vault, Peverell Vault, Gryffindor Vault, Ravenclaw Vault, Bolden Vault, Romanov Vault, Castile-La Vault, Liverpool Vault, Wessex Vault, Mallory Vault, Martin Vault, Holmes Vault, Noble Vault, Moore Vault, Tsar Vault, Alexandrov Vault, Valencia Vault, Smart Vault that is in Italy, Alexandersen Vault, Braganza Vault, Lakeside that is in the USA and the Stormhall Vault that is in the USA so all up 22 Vaults", Harry replies as Ginny and Tonks finish feeding the babies

"That's a lot of Vaults and Money", Tonks comments sitting Teddy in her arms

"You should see my abilities test", Harry comments taking Severus in his arms

Ginny had Linnaea.

"What did it say?" Remus asks curiously

"It said I had Wandless Magic, Animagus form a Phoenix, Photographic Memory, IQ – 180, Analytical Abilities 100/100, Legilimency and Occlumency", Harry replies

"Wow", Tonks says

"A Phoenix Animagus are you going to learn to transform?" Remus asks

"I think I will. But maybe after my N.E.W.T.S but if I can change for my N.E.W.T.S in Transfiguration I will have a high score", Harry says still undecided

"I will help you. Even if I can't do it myself", Remus offers

"Thanks", Harry says

"Did they give you an investment sheet?" Tonks asks

"Yes they did", Harry replies

"What are your investments in Wizarding Shops?" Tonks asks

"89% Flourish and Blotts, 97% The Daily Prophet, 45% Madam Milkins, 45% Eylops Owl Emporium, 88% Madam Puddifoot's, 67% Apothecary, 88% Magical Menagerie, 60% The Leaky Cauldron, 22% Kites Magical Camera Shop, 78% Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop, 14% Magical Instruments, 67% The Cauldron Shop, 65% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, 78% One Stop Furniture Shop, 15% Honeydukes, 99% Quality Quidditch Supplies, 76% Pots and Pans, 50% Weasley Wizard Wheeze's, 67% Cleansweep Industries, 78% Nimbus Industries, 60% Comet Industries, 77% The Three Broom Sticks, 98% The Daily Muscat (Russia), 99% The Daily Tussle (France) and other 78 other companies", Harry reals off

"You could finally firer Rita Skeeter", Tonks says joyfully

"I know. And I might do that when I come out in the open. But at the moment I am in hiding and I don't what that to get out", Harry explains

"That is sensible", Remus says, "Did you inherit any Schools?"

"50% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 90% Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards, 100% Valencia School for Witches and Wizards and 2 other schools

"Did you inherit any Quidditch Teams?" Tonks asks

"60% Appleby Arrows, 34% Ballycastle Bats, 90% Chudley Cannons, 78% Holyhead Harpies, 67% Puddlemere United, 45% Ireland National Team and 98% Valencia Flights", Harry replies

"So you own Ginny's team", Remus says smiling

"Yes", Harry says grinning

"How much are you earning Ginny?" Tonks asks her best friend

"I will receive a 800,000 Galleons signing up bonus. I will earn 350,000 Galleons for each match I complete. And I will also earn 1,900 Galleons each practice I attend", Ginny replies

"That's a lot. Congratulations", Tonks says

"Thanks", Ginny says

"When do you start?" Remus asks

"This coming Monday, Wednesday and Friday and they will make sure I am still paid even if I am doing my exams", Ginny replies

"That is a great contract. Well done", Tonks says hugging her with Teddy in her arms

Remus hugs her too. That's when the Jupiter the dog, Araya the kitten come up to them and Kimika the grim.

"Who are these?" Tonks asks scratching the kittens eyes while Remus patted the dog and grim

"The Dog is mine called Jupiter and the kitten is a kneazle named Araya she is Ginny's and the grim is bonded to us and is named Kimika", Harry says patting his faithful dog

"Good names. Are they all trained?" Remus asks

"Yes. Now it is time for us to ask you questions. Is the Order still looking for us? Because they tried another tracking charm yesterday. Fred and George also warned us about Sirius", Harry asks

"They are not meant to. Albus told them to stop but they are also still looking for Severus", Remus replies

"Well they are not going to find us or him. So they will have to give up. We told them so much in a letter sent yesterday", Ginny says hotly

"Ginny is right they are not going to find us. We saw Mr Weasley and Bill and they didn't see through are disguises", Harry says

"What about Mad-Eye?" Tonks asks, "He can see through anything"

"We got our disguises through the Goblins for a fee. Mad-Eye will not be able to see us through them", Harry says grinning

"So he can report to Dumbledore that we are who we say we are and none will know", Ginny adds

"That is sneaky. And great", Tonks says grinning

"Just like a marauders son should be", James says from the portrait

Remus shakes his head smiling.

"You are still the same Prongs", Remus says

"I know. You have changed through. When was the last time you did a prank?" James asks

"I think it was before you died", Remus says thinking

"Urg that is way to long. How can you call yourself a marauder?" James says

"Don't worry I am helping Harry and Ginny it is like a prank being played", Remus replies

"You're right. Then give them hell", James says grinning

"Will do", Remus says

"We better get home it is time for Teddy's bath and bedtime", Tonks says getting helped up by Remus

"We will see you tomorrow at 10", Harry says showing them out

"You can count on it. See you tomorrow at 10 O'clock", Remus says leaving

Draco, Aspyen, Neville and Luna and their kids leave too it was time for the little ones baths

"Harry it is time for Severus's or Linnaea's bath do you want to do it or should I. I want to check on the new elves", Ginny says

"I'll do both. You check on the new elves and change", Harry says taking Linnaea

"Thank you", Ginny says leaving the room

Harry moves to their bathroom are summons the baby bathtub. He undresses Linnaea and places her in the warm water making sure her head was above the water. He washes the baby quickly but thoroughly. Before drying him up and taking her into the nursery to get a nappy on and bed time clothes on. Then he repeats want he just did with Severus.

"That went well tonight", Lily comments

"It did. I am glad they came", Harry says putting Sev in a nappy before putting bedtime clothes on him then moving to the rocking chair and beginning to rock and sing Sev to sleep.

Once he was asleep Harry puts him in the crib and puts a blanket on Sev and the nightlight on.

"You sing great", Lily says

"Thanks. For a while I didn't think I could", Harry whisperers

"Well you can. Goodnight", Lily says

"Goodnight son", James says

"Goodnight Mum, Goodnight Dad see you in the middle of the night", Harry says leaving the room and putting everyone else into bed

He switched their night lights on and wished them sweet dreams.

Harry looked for Ginny and found her in the library reading a Charm book.

"I think we should get started reading and practicing for our N.E.W.T.S", Ginny says not taking her eyes of the page she was reading

Harry grabs a Transfiguration book on how to turn into an Animagus and beings to read. By the time they were done it was nearly Midnight and Severus and Linnaea had already interrupted twice but they had got through a lot. They feed Severus and Linnaea one last time before they went to bed to get ready for another busy day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter .12.**

* * *

_Wednesday July 30th 1998_

* * *

_Weasley Wizard Wheezes _

* * *

"So did Sirius take the bait?" Fred asks George

"You bet. So did Mum. Now we can go and see them", George says

"Time for the disguises!" Fred says waving his wand and turning George into a woman

"Oh no you don't", George says changing Fred into a girl too with pink hair

"Why don't we go blonde?" Fred says waving his wand and they both turn back into men with blond hair

"Let's go", George says, "So that no one turns up here"

With a crack they apparate to Godric's Hollow…

* * *

_Godric's Hollow_

* * *

Today was the day John, Leanne and Chloe were moving in. The kids were in Harry's and Ginny's house with Alina and Jookie. The moving truck had arrived an hour ago. Harry, Remus, Neville and Draco were helping levitate boxes out of the van. Bellatrix, Ginny, Aspyen, Luna and Tonks were helping Leanne set things up and unpack things. The quads Ericka, Eileithyia, Eric and Ella were also trying to help. The women thought that was very sweet of them. All of the grim puppies were running between houses playing with the children.

Harry had just checked on the babies and walking back across the street leaning on his cane when twin men were walking down the street. Harry's eyes narrow. He KNEW that look. They were Fred and George.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asks

"And here you don't sound happy to see us", Fred jokes

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Follow me the pair of you", Harry says going into John and Leanne's house

"Scott have you found…", Ginny starts coming forward now just seeing her brothers and puts her hands on her hips, "Why am I not surprised?! or Why we took the time to tell you to stay away!"

"Don't worry about it now love. They are here and I am guessing they have everyone busy", Harry says

"How…"

"…Do…"

"…You…"

"…know…"

"…us…"

"…so…"

"…well…"

"Gin get the others we will make introductions. We all need a break. I will take these two trouble makers to wait at our house", Harry says, "Follow me"

The twins follow Harry across the road the twins were shocked at four small children playing on the lawn with a grim puppy.

"Daddy who are they?" one asks

The twins jaws drop.

"Your Uncles. We just need to tell them about you all", Harry says

"Should we come inside?" one asks

"Yes. Come on", Harry says offering his hands

Two little girls take hold. The other two huddle next to Harry as he leads them all into the house.

"You added space within space", Fred says looking around

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Harry asks grinning

"Where did you learn that?" George asks

"Tell you later. This way to the living room", Harry says, "Go wash up. We will have sandwiches for lunch"

The four kids run off up the stairs.

"Tooke!" Harry calls

A house elf appears.

"Yes Master Harry?" the elf asks

"Can you please make at least two dozen sandwiches?" Harry asks

"I will Master Harry", Tooke says popping away

"Dobby!" Harry calls

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby asks

"Where are the babies? And the younger children?" Harry asks making the twins VERY confused

"Alina took them to the crib upstairs. The younger ones are in the playroom with Missy", Dobby replies

"Can you please wait here for Ginny, Tonks, Luna, Aspyen and Leanne to tell them that?" Harry asks

"I will Master Harry", Dobby says

"This way you can take off your disguises", Harry says leading them into the living room

"You and Ginny have a lot to explain", Fred says

"So do you. Now give me your wands. You will know why in a minute", Harry says with a flick of his hand he had their wands

"Nice trick", George says

"Take a seat", Harry says sitting in a chair

The grim puppy jumping into Harry's lap.

"Is that a real grim?" George asks

"Yes. Her name is Kimneka. We also have a Labrador named Jupiter and a kneazle named Araya and a phoenix", Harry says as he hears people entering the house

"The girls have gone upstairs", Remus says entering the room, "Fred, George"

"Hey Remus. Who knew you won't tell Sirius where Harry was", George says

"Doesn't that go the same to you about Ginny?" Remus asks

"As we told everyone…", Fred says

"Ginny and Harry are grown ups…", George says

"They can do what they want", Fred finishes

"Thank you", Ginny says coming into the room with baby Linnaea in her arms

Jookie had Severus, Tonks came in with Teddy, Leanne with Chloe and Draco and Aspyen with their children and Neville and Luna with their children.

"Malfoy", the twins says

"He is on our side. He swore an oath to Ginny and I", Harry says as the ladies sit down and as the quads enter the room, "And so did Bellatrix she is my Aunt"

Bellatrix drops her glamour. And Fred and George don't see the crazy in her eyes any more.

"Fine. So who is everyone?" Fred asks

"This is my fiancée Aspyen", Draco says

"FIANCEE! Let me see the ring!" Ginny demands

Aspyen holds out her hand and a small diamond ring was on her finger.

"Congratulations", Tonks says

"Congrats", Luna says smiling

"Congratulations", Leanne says

"Thank you. He asked last night", Aspyen says

"Now I know how you felt Harry", Draco says holding Jason who was clutching him

"Wait", the twins say

"Why would…"

"Harry know…"

"How you feel?"

Ginny grins and holds out her hand with the engagement ring and the wedding ring were on her finger.

"You both got married", George asks

"It is not really that surprising", Fred says

"Mum is going to go mental", George says

"She will not find out just yet. We are still not ready. Your about to find out why", Ginny says as Linnaea begins to fuss

"She is hungry then I will do Sev. Fred, George look away if you don't want to see this even with my shawl on", Ginny says unbuttoning her top

"How?" the twins ask looking at their nursing sister

"This is my daughter Linnaea Grace Potter. I was raped shortly after Bill and Fleur's wedding. I hid my pregnancy only Neville and Luna knew about it", Ginny says

"You were RAPED!" the twins yell

"Yes. I don't like looking back on it", Ginny says

"Here lets eat while I tell the story…", Harry says beginning the story

"So you adopted…"

"…Severus Snape…"

"…and those four children?"

"...and others?"

"Yes. Would you like to know their names?" Harry asks, "Oh and you can't tell anyone this but your girlfriends after they take an oath"

"Harry why don't they come for dinner tonight?" Ginny suggests

"I guess can you explain and disguise Angelina and Katie before coming here at 6?" Harry asks

"Sure can. This is the best prank ever!" the twins say

"Thanks for thinking that. Do you what to know the children's names now or with your girlfriends?" Harry asks

"I think the quicker we get Angelina", George says

"And Katie to swear an oath the sooner you can tell us", Fred says

"The WHOLE story", George finishes

"Well when you get back the wards will recognise you both and Angelina and Katie. We have to take huge security procedures. Draco has warned us about Lucius. What he would do is he found out about Sev. So be careful not to be over heard", Harry says

"We know how to do that. We will be back soon", Fred says as they leave and apparate with a pop

"At least the twins can keep a secret", Ginny says

"Should I give them those two houses?" Harry asks

"Having them here for more protection couldn't hurt", Ginny replies

"Ok lets get back to helping you", Harry says to Leanne and John, "I am going to talk to Tooke and see if he can make us a big dinner for tonight"

With that and lunch done everyone goes back to unpacking. Chloe's room was quickly ready with the help of magic. The house was done by 4 and everyone was tired. They all clean up and go to Ginny and Harry's house to wait for the twins and their girlfriends.

"I have bought out a pensive they can see what happened. We will tell them the rest", Harry says placing the pensive on the table and removing the memories of pacific memories

At 4.30 there was a knock on the door. Harry gets up to open it. Testing it was Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie.

"Welcome to our home", Harry says letting them in

"So the boys tell us why you are hiding. Is it true?" Katie asks

"Yes. I have memories in a pensive come and have a look", Harry says leading them to the living room

"Who are they?" Angelina asks

"I am John Dixon", John says

"Leanne Dixon his wife and this is our daughter Chloe who Harry and Ginny told us is a Muggle-Born witch", Leanne says

"I am Angelina", Angelina says

"I am Katie", Katie says

"Pleasure to meet you", Leanne says

"Look at the memories. It will be quick", Ginny says grinning

The four of them plunge into the memories.

"Daddy what are they doing?" Ella asks

"They are looking at memories. It is quicker than telling the story", Harry replies

"Will they like us Daddy?" Eric asks

"I am sure they will. Come on you all get up here", Harry patted the couch were he and Ginny sat

They quickly go onto the couch. Eric and Eileithyia snuggle up to Ginny as she holds Severus. Ericka and Ella snuggle against Harry as he holds Linnaea so do Timothy and Timotha. The others go close to the couch as possible. They were pleased that they didn't get pushed away like their birth parents had done.

"So have you thought about your wedding?" Ginny asks Draco and Aspyen

"I like the idea of purple, white and gold", Aspyen says

"Those are good colours. We will have to go shopping after Harry and I take our N.E.W.T.S", Ginny says

"Count me in", Tonks says

"And me", Luna says

"Have you heard anything from Lucius? Draco", Remus asks

"No. They know I go off for days at a time. Soon they will know what I did", Draco says

That's when George, Fred, Katie and Angelina come out of the memories.

"Your wedding was beautiful Ginny", Katie says

"Now we believe you. So this is Linnaea the one you hid", Angelina says

"Yes", Harry says

"Is that him?" Angelina asks looking at baby Severus in Ginny's arms

"Yes. We adopted him and these children by blood adoption, by heart, by love, by spirit they are ours", Harry says, "So Fred, George your Uncles and Angelina and Katie will be Aunts when you marry"

"So did you change his name?" Angelina asks sitting in George's lap

"Yes his name is Severus Arthur Harrison Potter", Ginny says

"Dad will be pleased. After he gets over the shock", Fred says

"What about Linnaea's middle name?" Angelina asks

"Her full name is Linnaea Grace Potter", Harry says

"What are the other names?" Katie asks

"These are Sednaya Elsa Potter she is 7", Ginny says

"Vincent Patrick Potter he is 6 and his twin Venus Alsi Potter", Harry says, "Lerida May Potter she is 5"

"This is Clara Sarah Potter she is 4", Ginny says

"These twins are Timotha Topaz Potter and Timothy Tiger Potter", Harry says

"What are the quadruplets names?" Katie asks smiling at the quads gently

"This is Ericka Tracey Potter, this is Eileithyia Luanne Potter ,this is Eric David Potter and this is Ella Ceria Potter", Harry says, "Kids these are your Uncles Fred and Uncle George and Aunts, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Katie"

"Hello", the quads say

"How old are you all?" Katie asks them

"11", the quads say

"They must get their Hogwarts letter soon", Angelina comments

"We are expecting them", Harry says

"Now Katie and Fred your godparents too Venus and Timothy and George and Angelina your Godparents to Vincent and Timotha", Ginny says

"We are honoured", Angelina says

"Thanks sister", the Weasley twins say

"Who are those two in the portrait behind you?" Katie asks

"I am Lily Potter", Lily says

"James Potter", James says grinning

"An honour to meet you both", they say

"We found a couple of their portraits in the Potter Family Vault. They have been here ever since", Harry explains, "They gave Draco their approval"

"We saw the oath with between you too. It is hard to believe without seeing it", Angelina says

"We are friends. I have to say he is being a better friend then Hermione and Ron. No offence Fred, George", Harry says

"Ron is a git", the twins say, "But why shun them now?"

"Ron is always on a jealous trip about me. He only cares about Hermione. They were doing a lot of talking behind my back when we were on the run. Ron AND Hermione didn't believe my Horcrux locations. It could have saved us a whole lot of time if they listened to me. I have a IQ higher then Hermione's. When I suddenly got better at potions in 6th year Hermione said it was just the book and I couldn't use it because it was cheating. It wasn't the book I practiced potions in the Room of Requirement. I KNOW potions. I know Ron and Hermione get jealous when I do something smart. I just need a break from both of them", Harry replies, "And Ron still hates Sev. After I told everyone he was on our side and the bravest man I had ever met. I have just had enough"

"Fair enough. We promise not to tell anyone", Angelina says, "Do they know you where hit with a curse in the Battle?"

"No they never asked. I am just not telling anyone now. They will notice my limp", Harry says

"Now your decision not to join the Auror's makes since", George says

"I bet it does. How did they take it?" Harry asks

"Ron was saying later to Hermione that you were a git for not doing the Auror job together. And he didn't like it that you confirmed you had gone off with Ginny", Fred replies

"Ronald will have to get over it. I am married now. No one can take me away from Harry or my children", Ginny says

"Really Mummy?" Eric asks

"Yes baby boy. I will not leave any of you", Ginny says kissing his forehead

"I will not leave any of you either", Harry says

"Really Daddy?" Clara asks

"Really", Harry says kissing her forehead

"You make a nice family", Katie says

"Thank you", Harry says

"By the way I am not a Malfoy any more I disowned my parents. I am now Draco Prince. And I AM marrying a Muggle-born and have a muggle-born children named Jason Marcus Prince who is 4, Zinnia Praise Prince who is 1, Laura Astra Prince who is 5, Deziree Maynsa Prince who is 6 and Nevaeh Spirit and Nicolaus Sabre Prince who are twins and are 7", Draco says

"I bet Lucius will not be happy", George says laughing

"Screw him. I am happy", Draco says kissing Aspyen

"I will introduce our adopted children. This is Angelita Alice Longbottom who is 2, Savannah Callidora Longbottom who is 4, Andrew Frank Longbottom who is 5 and the twins Christopher and Christine who are 6", Neville says

"Now I have to offer both of you something. How would both of you each like to have a place that is not a flat above a shop and you have space to do your own things away from the other?" Harry asks

"What are you saying?" George says interested

"I am giving you Fred and Katie 30 Godric's Hollow and George and Angelina I am giving you 32 Godric's Hollow. They are manors I own. But they will be yours if you agree to accept them", Harry says

Angelina and Katie's eyes light up thinking of living in a manor then a small flat.

"By the look…"

"…of the girls…"

"…we are going…"

"…to accept…"

"…when do we…"

"…get the keys?"

"Now. All property's have Goblin and Wizard wards around them. No Death Eater has a hope to get in", Harry says handing them the keys

"Cool. We won't tell the family yet", George says

"And definably not tell them you gave us them they don't like that", Fred says

"How many rooms does your house have?" Katie asks

"116 bedrooms. And a big library we are studying. We are taking our N.E.W.T.S soon", Ginny replies

"Good for you", Angelina says

"What houses are you in Draco?" Fred asks

"36. The Back property", Draco replies

"You Neville?" George asks

"24", Neville says

"Leanne and John right? What house did you get?" Katie asks

"We got 25", John says

"So what did you tell the others so they didn't know where you were going?" Ginny asks

"Said we had a friend see you in France. It will take time for them to realise it is a prank", Fred says grinning

"We had a friend that owed us a favour. He is dressed up as Ginny and if he sees Sirius he will give him a big kiss", George says grinning wickedly

James begins laughing.

"That is brilliant. I wish I could have seen that", James says laughing

"We have someone taking a picture. So we will show you", Fred says

"I will hold you too it", James says

"By the way I have a job", Ginny says

"Do tell sister", the twins says

"I am a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. I earn a lot of money and do something I love. Harry fully supports me", Ginny says

"Always", Harry says

"You must be the youngest professional Quidditch player", George says proudly

"I am", Ginny says

"What about you Harry?" Fred asks

"I want to get my Mastery in some subjects and teach Potions or Charms", Harry replies

Dobby pops into the room.

"Dinner is ready", Dobby says

"Let's eat. You can tell us more about what the order is doing", Harry says

They laugh and joke through dinner. Harry was happy he had friends back in his life and they promised to keep the Order busy for a while. Harry could breathe easier with those four on their side…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
